The Avengers and I
by AliceKate91
Summary: Most people had one soulmate, however Jessica had five. She never felt normal growing up, but who said the Avengers were normal. OC/Steve/Tony/Clint/Buck/Thor
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Captain America**

Jessica was running across the train station trying to catch her train on time. It was the last train of the evening and there was no way she could miss it. She ran across the more or less empty train station, she caught a few people staring at her as she continued running towards the correct terminal and of course she had just missed it.

Jessica let out a load grown as she now made her way towards the main area of the train station. She noticed a blonde sat on a chair with his sketch pad, he looked awfully familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Excuse me" Jessica said to the person behind the ticket counter, "what time is the next train to New York?" She asked, trying not to look at the blonde who was looking at her.

"6am tomorrow morning" the ticket lady told her, "however the train station is now closing"

"Thank you" she told her now walking away from the ticket desk, Jessica ran her fingers through her hair sighing as she now made her way walking towards the exit. Jessica took out her phone in the hope to try and contact someone, anyone that could help. She managed to unlock her phone before it died, letting out a loader groan she closed her eyes and rolled her head back whilst putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Excuse me ma'am are you okay?" She turned around to see the blonde who was sitting near the ticket booth who had been sketching, he was kind of cute but she really didn't have time for this.

"Just peachy" she told him, giving him a small smile and continuing her way out of the train station. She stood up against one of the walls hoping if she continued to try switching her phone on it would atomically come back to life. She was so focussed on her phone she didn't even see the guy from earlier approaching her,

"Miss are you sure you're okay?" He asked her again, she knew she obviously didn't look okay with this being the second time he had asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she told him again, as cute he was she really didn't want to break down in tears in front of him. He went to walk away but soon backtracked on himself and was stood in front of her again,

"May I ask why you're standing outside the train station?" He asked,

"It's closing, it doesn't open until tomorrow morning" she told him giving up on her phone and putting it back into her pocket.

"And you're going to wait outside all night?" He asked, she could hear a slight concern in his voice. She could feel one of her soulmarks tingling slightly, she decided to pay it no attention as she had five soulmarks and since the attack on New York they started becoming more active.

She looked up at the guy, "my purse got stolen, my phone is dead and all I have is this train ticket to get home" she told him now leaning against the wall. "I have a job interview first thing tomorrow and now there is noway I'm going to get back there in time. This is probably my own karma for traveling up here to break up with my boyfriend,"

The guy shifted so he was now leaning up against the wall, "sounds like a tough day" he said to her putting his hands into his pockets, "so where's your interview?"

"Stark towers" Jessica told him, "I didn't even apply for a job, but I solved some coding online and there we go,"

"Impressive" he told her, "I'm Steve by the way" he told her now facing towards her offering his hand to shake.

Jessica smiled up at him and extended her hand and shook his, "Jessica" she told him. She swore she could feel some sort of spark between the two of them but she chose to ignore it, she had much bigger problems to worry about for now and the main one was how she was going to get home without any money.

"So let's get this straight, you need to get back home to New York. You have no purse, no working phone and just a train ticket" Steve asked,

"Got it one" she told him giving him a small smile, she now watched as Steve made his way towards one of the cabs that was outside the train station.

"Excuse me, how much would it cost for a taxi from here to New York?" Steve asked the cab driver, he looked at him like he was crazy. "It's an emergency" he added.

After a few moments the taxi driver spoke up, "that's $500" he told him.

"Steve you're forgetting I have no money" Jessica spoke up, stepping towards him.

"Do you take card?" Steve asked, ignoring Jessica's comment and cab driver nodded, he took out his card and passed it to the cab driver.

"Steve, I can't let you pay for this" she told him trying to stop him,

"You know what how about we make a deal. When you get back to New York you can pay me back half of it?" He suggested, though Jessica could tell he was quite lenient about it.

"And how do you know I will pay you back?" She asked shocked at his trusting ways, she had never known anyone so trusting as Steve,

"Let's just say I have faith in you" he told her pushing her towards the cab, "now come on you don't want to waste anymore time" he encouraged her into the cab and shut the door behind her,

"Thank you so much Steve, you're like my hero" she told him through the open window and before he could even respond the taxi driver started pulling away in the cab. Then it dawned on her, she didn't get his information. "Wait, I didn't get your info" she shouted out to him.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Steve stood there chuckling to himself when he could hear Jessica shouting out about how she didn't have his information. He would be making his way back to New York City in a couple of days and now he knew Stark would have her details he know he could find her again. He put his hand on the top of his bicep, placing it over his soulmark.

He knew instantly when he had seen her who she was, his mark had started to tingle and he knew it was her, his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hawkeye**

Jessica had made it back to her apartment in the early hours of the morning, she was relieved that she had kept her keys in her pocket and not her purse otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get into her apartment.

She plugged her phone into its charger and she quickly showered before heading into bed. She set an alarm to make sure she would get up bright and early, she knew if she was going to be at her best for this interview she would need copious amount of coffee which meant going to the coffee shop.

The next morning Jessica prepared for her interview and once she felt looked presentable and professional she grabbed some spare cash from her apartment and made her way to the nearest coffee shop. She grabbed a coffee to go and made her way out of the shop and then she spotted a random dog outside the coffee shop by a empty bench eating pizza. Jessica stood there for a few moments watching this dog, seeing if any owner made its way to him but after a few moments she realized that no one was making their way towards the dog.

"Hey buddy" she greeted the dog cautiously as she approached it, the dog now wagging its tail at her. She managed to get to his collar and could see he had a tag and its name was Lucky, Jessica sighed in relief and flipped it over to see there was a number that she could call. She kept hold of the dog and placed her coffee cup on the bench and took out her phone. She dialed the number on the tag and after a few dials someone finally picked up.

"Barton" came the voice at the end of the phone,

"Hey, I think I have found your dog, Lucky?" Jessica said, worried she hadn't dialed the correct number.

"You found him" the voice seemed to become a bit friendlier,

"Yeah" Jessica continued talking, "I'm at the coffee shop Checkers if you know where that is"

After a moment of silence, Barton finally responded "I will be there in five" he told her before hanging up.

She could feel a sense of relief coming from one of her soulmark, the mark that was on the side of her hip. Jessica smiled to herself knowing that her soulmate who had previously been feeling troubled was feeling a lot calmer.

Jessica continued to sit with Lucky waiting for this Barton guy to show up, she could see a guy jogging towards them and Jessica noticed how Lucky's take was now wagging and he made a small run to his owner. The owner placed a lead onto his dog and he walked towards Jessica, "thank you so much for waiting with him...?"

"Jessica" she told him smiling at him, "and really it's no problem, Barton is it?"

She looked him over he was an attractive guy with short brown hair and he had amazing biceps. She was instantly attracted to him and she wondered what it was with bumping into extremely attractive men.

He chuckled slightly at her comment, "it's Clint he told her, Barton is my last name. Where did you find him?"

"He was eating pizza" she told him laughing, "I don't think I've ever met any dog that eats pizza."

He nodded at her, "can I buy you a coffee to say thank you?"

She smiled at him and raised her empty coffee cup, "you really don't have to, I've only just finished a coffee." Jessica really didn't want to put this guy out and she didn't feel like she needed to be rewarded for doing the right thing and waiting with a dog while the owner came.

"Perfect excuse to grab you another one, what you drinking kid?" Clint asked, tying Lucky's lead on the bench handle and getting ready to make his way inside the coffee shop. It was becoming clear that he wouldn't let her leave without the coffee.

"A mocha, please" Jessica said as Clint walked inside.

Soon enough Clint reappeared with two coffee cups in his hand, he passed on to Jessica sitting down on the bench.

"So what brings you out so early, I'm assuming if you were up this early for work you would have needed to have left Lucky and not stay for a coffee." Clint asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Jessica laughed at his question, "are you always this observant? Because if so you should be some sort of spy." The comment made him chuckle and she was relieved that someone seemed to enjoy her humor, "I have a job interview at stark towers and I got home pretty late last night."

"Ah, so it's a hangover you're trying to cure" Clint stated and Jessica shook her head,

"I wish it was a hangover. I ended up getting mugged on my way to the train station in DC and thanks to the random guy who is basically my hero, he paid for me to get a cab home so I could get back in time."

Clint nodded still drinking his coffee, "so Stark towers then, feeling nervous?"

Jessica nodded, "wouldn't you be intimidated that one of the greatest minds in the technology world wants to interview you for a position you never applied for?"

Clint shrugged, "I heard he's a bit arrogant" he laughed now standing up and grabbing Lucky's lead, "well I'm sure I will see you around kiddo, good luck with the interview"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Iron man**

Jessica had made her way towards Stark towers a couple of hours after meeting Clint and Lucky. She stood outside the building taking it all in, this was something she had never dreamed of. Being stood outside Stark Towers and hopefully getting one of the most sought out jobs anyone her age would dream of.

Jessica let herself in through the doors and made her way to the desk, "Er hi, I have a meeting at 9" she told the guy at the desk, he looked at the diary in front of him and then back at her,

"Jessica?" He asked and she nodded, "great follow me. I'm Happy by the way" he extended his hand and she shook it, "head of security" he confirmed and she followed him to the elevator.

Jessica followed Happy into the room that she assumed was Mr Stark's office, "Tony,I have Jessica here for you" Happy said causing Mr Stark to look up from his desk.

"Ah Jessica come in" he greeted gesturing towards a seat.

Jessica walked towards the chair, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark" she told him extending her hand to shake it and once they shook hands she could feel electricity running through it. She pulled it back a bit too quickly, she thought she had imagined it but by the looks of it had felt something too as he was frowning slightly. After a few moments he quickly composed himself and sat back down at his desk and dismissed Happy.

"Please call me Tony," he told her, "So obviously you know why you're here"

"This is to do with that coding I solved?" She asked and he nodded.

"Out of everyone in your class you were the only one to solve it." Tony told her now leaning back on his chair, "in fact you're the only person so far who can solve it minus me. So the only question I have for you is when can you start?"

Jessica was shocked at quickly he had offered the job, she told him she could start this coming Monday and he agreed to it. Before she left Pepper Potts had made her way into the office and introduced herself to Jessica. After a few minutes of small talk she could feel Pepper's eyes focusing on her soulmark on her wrist, her eyes widened when she saw it and Jessica covered it with her hand.

"I'm so sorry" Pepper told her, "it's just a very interesting shape" she finished trying to not come across rude or shocked.

Jessica smiled, "it's fine," she reassured Pepper, "I tend to get quite a few weird looks over my soulmarks"

"Soulmarks?" Tony asked shocked and Jessica nodded,

"Yeah plural" she told him giving him a small smile

"Have you met any of your soulmates?" Pepper asked, now sitting on the desk, Jessica wasn't sure but she was sure pepper suddenly seemed overwhelmed.

"No not yet" Jessica told her, "so if you know anyone who has this mark point him in my direction" she laughed and Pepper gave a somewhat nervous chuckle.

It looked like she was about to open her mouth when Tony interrupted her, "let me call up for Happy to escort you out" Tony said now dialing the number.

Once Jessica had left the office, Pepper turned to Tony "are you kidding me? Why haven't you said anything to her?" She asked practically shouting at him.

"What do you expect me to say Pep? Hey I know I offered you a job and you have five soulmates, but I'm one of them and oh hey have you met my ex girlfriend who runs my company and is basically your boss" Tony exclaimed to her and Pepper sat there in silence for a few moments,

"Maybe you should work on that" she told him as she stood up from the desk making her way out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Coffee & your my soulmate**

The last couple of days had been pretty weird for Jessica, she had met three guys that she was extremely attracted to and one of them was now her boss. She groaned at how inappropriate it was to have be attracted to your boss, especially with him being much older than she was. Though the Steve guy didn't seem that bad as he was in his early thirties which was acceptable for a mid twenty something girl.

She had felt some sort of strong connection with all three it was really strange, she had wondered if they had been her soulmates but she was sure if they had felt the same way they would have said something. Especially after Tony and Pepper had seen one of her soulmarks. She shrugged it off though, there was no way she would be seeing Steve again since he was in DC, Clint hadn't even asked for her number and she wasn't even going to start on her new attractive boss. Plus Jessica had heard all about his playboy past and the fact he had a previous relationship with Pepper Potts, there was no way she was going get into the middle of what had ever gone on there.

Jessica made her way up to Stark Towers to start her first day of her new job, she really wished she had more money as she knew compared to Tony in his designer suits she would feel rather underdressed. It's not like she didn't look nice or professional, but there was no way you could misjudge on wearing a Prada or Gucci outfit. She was wearing dark navy trousers with a white blouse and heels, the blouse was maybe showing off a bit too much cleavage for her liking but her best friend said it was the better choice out of the clothes she had already picked when they had video chatted the night before. Though she was feeling slightly self conscious as one of her soulmarks was visible as it rested at the top of her chest on her right boob.

Jessica was making her way through the tower trying to find Tony when she bumped into Pepper, "hey Jessica, Tony told me to tell you to wait for him the common room. He's just in a meeting and he will come out and get you shortly."

Jessica gave Pepper a unsure smile, looking around at her surroundings, "so er, where is the common room?" She chuckled using her fingers to point in the different directions she could go.

"Down this hall and first door to your left" Pepper told her smiling as she walked off more than likely going to a meeting, Jessica had heard about all the meetings Pepper Potts attends in the newspapers as it always seemed that Stark industries was always in the news one way or another, and if it wasn't the company it was the Avengers. Though Jessica never really payed that much attention to the tabloids or news, the most she knew about the avengers were there names and that they stopped some alien attacks.

Jessica had finally found her way to the common room, she saw a man with long blonde hair in the room, he had her back to her and was mumbling something about 'this damn contraption Stark has bought' and something on the lines of needing coffee. The guy had a really strong voice in fact it kind of sounded Viking, she studied the back of him and he was huge. She wasn't sure, but Jessica thought she recognized him.

"Do you need some help?" She asked, stepping forward and holding onto the stool in front of the kitchen island. The blonde man turned around and see recognized him instantly, it was Thor. The only reason she knew who he was because her best friend Charles had a massive crush on him and looking at him up front and personal she could see why.

He appeared taken back at her, "oh yes please," he said moving away from the coffee machine, "I am Thor, son of Odison from Asgard"

"I'm Jessica" she told him as she switched the coffee machine on and it started working immediately. Jessica stepped away from the coffee machine but as she started doing that Thor had moved forward slightly to reach for the coffee cup that was now full of coffee, their arms brushing slightly.

That feeling happened again her stomach flipped and she felt electricity run through her arm and a tingling sensation on her soulmark. She looked at Thor who looked taken back, his eyes wandered from her and was now fixated on her chest. She knew she shouldn't worm this top even if a hunk of a god was now checking her out. Jessica stepped away from him feeling self conscious,

"I beg my pardon Lady Jessica, but that mark you have" Thor paused, putting his coffee cup down, "matches mine" he finished, moving the collar of his top down revealing a identical mark on his chest.

Jessica stood there unsure on how to take it, she was about to speak when she heard Tony enter the common room talking to people, "Capsicle, I'm sure Legolas and Natasha have this covered" there was a pause, "what's going on here point break?"

She knew her face must be a picture especially that she was staring at Thor and hadn't even acknowledge Tony enter the room with the people he was in conversation with. "Stark, we must rejoice! I have found my soulmate, Lady Jessica" Thor's voice boomed through the common room.

"That's not possible" two familiar voices said somewhere behind her, Jessica turned around to see Clint and Steve. She wanted to ask them what they were doing here, but studying their faces properly and with them being around everyone else she realized who they were, Hawkeye and Captain America. She could feel her legs starting to feel weak.

"I think you find it is possible" Tony interrupted them, "she has five soulmates. I should know I'm one of them"

"Oh shit" Jessica mumbled before she could feel her legs giving way and starting to black out. Last thing she remembered was Thor grabbing her before she reached the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jessica woke up to voices talking to each other hushed voices talking. She opened her eyes to see Steve, Thor, Clint and Tony hovering around her and Natasha was sat in a chair opposite the sofa she was lying on. Natasha must have seen the look of panic on her face as she intervened, "come on boys give the girl some space, she's not going to turn into a pumpkin if you turn your back on her." She told them now leaning forward in the chair and encouraging the guys to back away from her slightly.

"Let me get you some water," Steve told her now walking over to the kitchen as Jessica started to slowly sit herself up.

"Thank you" she said to Steve as he handed the water to her, Jessica took small sips trying to avoid talking first.

Natasha looked between the four of them and sighed, "right boys, get out of here. She clearly needs some time to process this." Natasha ordered them, Steve, Tony, Thor and Clint turned to around to protest but she crossed her arms and basically gave them a face telling them to do what she says or else. They looked at Jessica who was avoiding eye contact for now still sipping water and then made their way out of the common room.

"Thank you" Jessica said to Natasha now placing her water down onto the table in front of her.

Natasha gave her a nod but didn't respond, Jessica now leaned back on the sofa, four of her five soulmates she had now met and they were all apart of the Avengers. She opened her eyes and looked at Natasha and started studying her, she didn't feel any sort of connection with her. She wasn't against anything but she had never looked at any girl before and thought, yeah I want to date you. Natasha must have seen the way Jessica was looking at her because she quickly chuckled, "don't get any ideas. I'm not your fifth mate. I'm flattered, but I'm not that type of girl and even if I was you could at least buy me a drink first."

Jessica laughed at Natasha's comment, she was a straight talker and Jessica admired that in people. "So, what would you do?" Jessica asked really hoping that she could give her the answers she needed.

"honestly, what do you think you should do?" Natasha asked leaning back in the chair and putting her feet up on the table.

"How can I even think about getting into a relationship with three people? One of them being my boss and if that wasn't a good enough reason, how about the fact they go out and risk their lives." Jessica paused, "but on the other hand, I can already feel the connection between myself and them and a bigger part of me wants to see if it goes anywhere"

Natasha looked over towards the door and she noticed the boys coming through, "well here's your chance to tell them" she nodded over to them as they made their way back over to Jessica and Natasha got up and left the room.

Jessica found it strange, watching the four men looking so nervous as the sat down on the chairs and sofas around the table.

"So what now?" Thor asked after moments of silence, Jessica was surprised that the guys were still so keen on knowing what she wanted. She wasn't sure how she would feel if she had met the guy of her dreams who was destined to be her soulmate to find out he had four other soulmates.

"Honestly, I have no clue." Jessica said now fidgeting with her fingers and picking at her manicured nails, "I mean it's not like I can date all of you is it"

"Well actually..." Tony started, "you have five soulmate marks, so why not? Shouldn't you give us a chance?" Jessica looked at Steve, Clint and Thor who seemed to be nodding in agreement with Tony.

"In Asgard it is common for men and women to be married to multiple people" Thor carelessly said.

"Maybe we should just take every day as it goes" Clint suggested and Jessica nodded,

"I'd like that," she told them. "But right now, shouldn't I be working?" She looked over at Tony who was now chuckling.

"Come on then kiddo let's get you started," Tony said now standing up and Jessica followed his lead.

"I will see you guys later," she told the other three who smiled at her, she now followed Tony out of the common room to start her first day of work.

The rest of the afternoon was less exciting for Jessica as she now sat at a desk coding, Tony didn't want to leave her at first but when she asked if he would constantly be watching over as she worked he had told her no and left her to it. She was currently coding over two screens and had her headphones in blasting out AC/DC. She hadn't heard anyone come into the room until she felt a pair of hands resting on her shoulders. She looked up to see Tony looking at the screens she was working on, she removed her headphone buds out of her ears, "those are cute" he gestured towards the glasses she was currently wearing.

Jessica could feel her cheeks blush and she took off her glasses, "everything okay?" She asked worried as he looked over the screens, she could tell he was checking the coding.

"Let me take you out tonight on a date" Tony said as he walked round to the other side of the desk so he was now looking at Jessica.

Jessica could feel her stomach flip at Tony's comment, "Tony, are you sure this is really a good idea. I mean you're my boss.." She knew deep down she was trying to talk herself out of it, "plus is it really fair if you go out with you and not the others"

"Well I have some pretty easy solutions for you there, for one go out with me tonight and then organize separate dates with the others this week" Tony said walking back over towards Jessica, "and technically Pepper is the CEO of Stark industries so technically she's your boss."

Tony was behind Jessica again with his hands on her shoulders, she would be lying if she couldn't feel the chemistry that she was feeling from just his touch on her shoulders. "Okay fine, but nothing fancy" she warned him,

Tony put his hands up in mock defense, "that's fine" he told her

"And nothing expensive" she finished,

"Well that just spoils all my fun" he told her as he left her to get back to work. "I will pick you up from yours at 7"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: what are you, 10?**

Jessica had been left alone by Tony for the rest of the afternoon as she worked, she decided to work through lunch as she wasn't sure if she was entirely ready to see everyone again. This frustrated her as she had always known that she had five soulmarks which obviously meant five soulmates, but it was still a lot for a girl to take in. She wasn't entirely sure where Tony would want to go on their date but since she told him nothing fancy or expensive she decided to wear a pair of tight skinny fit jeans and a white crop top. Any first date she ended up going on they always ended up going to some bar and having a quiet drink or going to grab coffee.

As Tony agreed at 7 o clock on the dot there was a knock on Jessica's front door, she opened it to see Tony standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you" Tony told her holding out the flowers for her.

"Thank you" she said to him, "let me out these into water" Jessica took the waters and grabbed a vase from the cupboard. "So what's the plan tonight?" She looked at Tony and noticed he was in one of his famous suits, "oh no...we spoke about this. We shouldn't be going anywhere where it's acceptable you're wearing a suit."

"Not even a little bit?" Tony asked and Jessica crossed her arms and continued waiting for Tony to expand, "any other girl would be thrilled that I managed to get dinner booked in at a restaurant that a years waiting list."

"And I'm sure by judging your reputation you have had deep and meaningful relationships with them" Jessica laughed rolling her eyes. "So I suggest you lose the jacket and tie,"

"You know, normally women ask me to lose clothing after the date."

Jessica decided that being that she couldn't trust Tony to plan a normal date without wanting to spend a fortune she would take charge of the date. They made their way down from Jessica's apartment and of course what was waiting for them was Tony's Aston Martin. "Seriously?" She looked at him laughing. "Does all this stuff usually work? You know what don't tell me. You're lucky I don't have a car otherwise I'd drive."

To Tony's disappointment Jessica made him drive to somewhere completely different to where he had picked out for their original date. "Seriously, a bowling alley? What are we ten?" Tony asked looking at her.

"When I agreed to go on a date with you I wanted to get to know you, not a guy who flashes money at everything." Jessica told him ignoring any further protests and making her way towards the desk.

Must to Tony's protests it looked like he was having a good time. They were laughing and talking about things. Jessica learnt stuff that he was four when he built his circuit board and when he was seventeen her graduated for MIT top of his class. She was enjoying knowing about the real him and not the one who was plastered all over the tabloids. Of course Tony had whopped Jessica's ass at bowling and she felt guilty at the idea of telling him she hadn't gone bowling since she was actually ten, hence the big defeat.

Soon after they found themselves back at Jessica's apartment with take away pizza, "you know I don't think I've ever had a date like this before?" Tony told her wiping his hands on a napkin.

"And what's that then? Low budget?" Jessica laughed picking up another slice of pizza.

"well yeah that too," Tony said, "but I was gonna say where I feel like I actually knows someone"

"What about when you were dating Pepper?"

Tony seemed to shift uncomfortably, "that was different, we had been friends for years. I mean she worked for me and knew me pretty well." There was pause, "have you had many dates like this?"

Jessica laughed at the comment, "of course I have, I'm 27 living in New York City one of the most expensive places to live, I can't really say I've ever had a date turn up driving as Aston Martin before"

"Oh what so you don't make a habit of dating extremely good looking genius philanthropist's?" Jessica looked up and Tony was smirking, she could tell he was trying to get some sort of ego boost.

"Actually I have date with another one later tonight, so.." Jessica looked at her clock, "we will need to finish this up pretty soon"

Tony looked at the clock it has now gone past midnight. "Well I better leave, I've heard your boss is a bit of a back breaker and wouldn't want to get you into trouble for being late." He said getting up from the sofa and making his way towards the door.

Jessica now standing beside him, "actually he's not that bad" she laughed, "thanks for tonight" she told Tony leaning forward and kissing him gently on the cheek. That's when she felt it the electricity again. Jessica looked at Tony and by judging by his eyes he felt it too, before she could even say anything Tony's lips came crashing down onto hers and the spark she felt before seemed to magnify. After a while Jessica reluctantly pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: thank you guys for the feedback for this story, if you have any requests on anything you might like to see in this always leave some feedback or a message. I know what I'm potentially leading up to but more than happy for feedback.**

 **Chapter 7**

Jessica woke up bright and early the next morning after her date, she was surprised surprised at how wide awake she was. Tony hadn't left her apartment until gone midnight and when he had left she wasn't tired as all she could think about was that kiss. The electrifying kiss that she really didn't want to end, and it had pretty much confirmed that he was definitely one of her soulmates. At least she knew now that if she didn't feel that way the other three it would make her life less complicated.

She looked over at the clock and it had just turned 6am, she got herself out of bed and ready to go for a run. She always ended up going running every other day and if she was to be honest she had slacked recently but now that she was going to be dating members of the avengers she really needed to work on her fitness. She had seen what their bodies looked like with clothes on, but she could only imagine what a bunch of superheroes looked like without the clothes, let alone one of them being a God and a super soldier.

Once Jessica was ready she made her way to the park and put her headphone buds in and started casually jogging round her usual route. In all honesty Jessica hated running but once she would start and get into it she never really minded, it always cleared her head of any worries and concerns and after last night she needed some distraction.

Thirty minutes into her run she heard a familiar barking of Lucky who was now running towards her, Jessica removed her headphones and stopped as the dog jumped up at her. "Hey Lucky" she greeted him petting him behind his ears,

"Lucky!" She could hear Clint shouting as he jogged towards them, it was clear he didn't recognize Jessica and she didn't blame him she was wearing a baseball hat with sunglasses. "Down boy"

"Hey Clint" Jessica greeted him and Clint instantly recognized the voice and smiled at Jessica

"Hey Jessica, I didn't expect to see you here so early," he greeted putting Lucky back onto his lead.

"Attempting to run but I'm pretty sure I look like Phoebe from friends running" she laughed and Clint smiled obviously getting the reference. "Though Lucky stopping me has given me the perfect excuse to stop and move onto coffee." Clint nodded, "you're both welcome to join me if you aren't in a rush" Jessica quickly added.

Jessica came out of the coffee shop with two cups in her hands, she put the. Down and joined Clint at the table. They made idle chit chat about things and spoke about their interests, Jessica felt extremely relaxed in the presence of Clint and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing especially with him being a trained spy and more than likely a trained assassin. Clint asked Jessica about things in her life about her interests including her liked and dislikes and she found it quite nice that he actually seemed interested which was unusual compared to previous guys she dated (minus her date with Tony).

"So I want to know, how did you get into archery? I mean that's pretty unusual" Jessica asked

"Ah well I actually used to perform in a circus alongside with my brother and there's where i was taught it turned out I was pretty decent with it" he told her

Jessica chuckled at the comment 'pretty decent', "that's probably the biggest under statement I have ever heard, you're probably one of the best or the best in the world." Jessica could see a smile twitch at the corners of Clint's mouth it looked like he was trying to hide a smirk. It was clear he liked the comment but didn't want to show it.

Jessica looked at her phone quickly to check the time, "I really should be heading off and getting ready for work, my new boss is a bit of tyrant" Jessica laughed standing up, "I guess I may see you there later?"

Clint nodded while getting up and getting ready to take Lucky, "one more thing, I don't suppose you fancy going on a date Friday night? I would ask you to go on one sooner but I've been called out for some business"

Jessica knew what he meant by business, he was going out on a mission. "Could you do Saturday? I'm actually going dancing Friday night, maybe we could do lunch?"

"Sounds good" Clint said as they now both started going there separate ways. Jessica was already excited about there lunch date, she couldn't stop staring at the guy over coffee. She felt safe and comforted in his presence and this was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Jessica had now made it to Stark towers, she had rushed home to get showered and changed for work and made a couple of quick stops before getting to work fifteen minutes early. She was relieved she had managed to get there so early as she was hoping to see Steve before she started.

She made her way to the common room and she saw Steve sat on a chair reading the newspaper, she made her way towards him and as she got closer to him he dipped the newspaper down to see who was approaching him. Steve smiled when he saw her walking towards her, "I have a gift for you" Jessica told him reaching into her bag to retrieve a envelope. She passed it to Steve.

"Jessica I really can't accept this," he told her when he opened it to reveal a wad of cash in there, he tried passing it back to her but Jessica held up her hands.

"I don't think so," she told him, "if you remember correctly part of the deal was to give this back to you when I got back to New York." Steve seemed really reluctant and he was basically refusing to touch it, "don't make me sneak that into your room" Jessica jokingly warned him.

Jessica started to turn around to make her way towards her desk for work when Steve quickly stopped her, "Jessica would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked, quickly adding "ma'am" at the end. She couldn't help but smile at how nervous he was, for someone who hadn't long saved the world from an alien invasion she wouldn't have pegged him to get nervous about anything.

"I'd love to Steve" she told him giving him a smile before leaving the room and making her way to start work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : the enormous green rage monster**

Jessica had spent non stop hours in front of the computer at her desk that she was now in dire need of coffee. She could feel her eyes drooping and if she didn't the caffeine in her now she knew she would fall asleep at her desk. She made her way down to the common room and poured herself some coffee.

"Lady Jessica!" Thor's voice boomed behind her as he entered the common room, "I've been looking for you."

"Oh hey Thor, everything okay?" Jessica asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me on this thing you call a date tonight," Jessica tried to not look taken back by what Thor had said, I mean it wasn't every day a God would ask you out on a date, especially one that looked like him. I mean his biceps were probably bigger than her head.

"Yeah sure. Erm shall I meet you here after work? That way I can run home quickly, and get changed and I can guarantee you won't get lost trying to find my apartment." Jessica suggested getting ready to leave the common room.

"I shall see you there" Thor told her as he made his way towards the kitchen, as she was leaving the room she could hear him saying something about the "tart of pop"

"Jessica" she heard Pepper call out, she turned around to see her walking up the corridor towards her, "don't suppose you have a minute to go to the lab and check on Tony he's been down there since he came back from your date"

"What you mean he hasn't slept?" Jessica asked,

Pepper shook her head, "normally I would try and pry him out of the lab but I'm already running late for a meeting." She told her as she carried on walking.

Jessica made her way down to the lab and Tony seemed completely engrossed with the screens in front of them which were projecting some sort of code. There was a guy working within the lab which Jessica recognized instantly as Bruce Banner. It's amazing, she was unable to recognize the extremely hot super soldier but she was able to recognize the lab guy who transforms into the Incredible Hulk...because you know those two people looked completely alike.

"Tony?" Jessica approached him, he let out a mhm without taking his eyes off the screen, Jessica glanced at it briefly before continuing, "how long have you been down here for?" She asked even though she already knew the question.

"Since I left at midnight" Jessica turned to Bruce, "I'm Dr Bruce Banner" he extended his hand for her to shake,

"Jessica Wilson" she returned the handshake, "also a big fan, I've read your research on nuclear physics" Bruce gave Jessica a some what embarrassed smile as he returned back to his work.

"You see I'm more of a huge fan on how he loses control and turns into an enormous green rage monster" Tony said still looking at the screen.

"So Tony, don't you think you should maybe get some sleep?" Jessica asked turning back to Tony.

"How can I sleep when I'm so close to cracking this?" Tony asked,

"He was so close to cracking it at 8am when I started" Bruce mumbled under his breath.

Jessica looked at the screens in front of her, "so if I was able to help you crack this, you would go to bed?"

Tony scoffed at her comment, "Oh Jessie, Jessie. I can call you Jessie, right? No offense but if I can't crack it, let alone i hacked into the pentagon for a bet in high school." Jessica rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him, she placed her hands on Tony's shoulders and could feel the tension release slightly and he seemed to ease down slightly. Jessica looked at the screens,

"Can I just adjust some stuff on the screen here?" Jessica asked and Tony nodded, Jessica leaned forward automatically forgetting that Tony was in front of her and started making adjustments to the calculations to the screen in front of them. Jessica was too busy calculating the formula in her head that she didn't notice Tony tense up slightly as her chest was pushing up against the back of his head. "There try that" she finished leaning back again.

"Jarvis can you run this for me?" Tony asked,

"Right away sir"

Tony turned his attention to Jessica as Jarvis ran the codes, he had turned his chair so he was facing her and he tried to hid his disappointment when she stepped backwards creating a bit of space between them, "you know I'm only doing this because I'm humoring you. There's no way you would have been able to crack-"

"Miss Wilson's coding is correct sir, shall I start running it now?" Jarvis voice came interrupting Tony before he could finish his sentence. Tony looked shocked that he hadn't been able to figure it out while Jessica just smirked at him.

"So I held up my end of the bargain, it's your time now." She told him her hands now placed firmly on her hips.

Tony sighed, he could tell that resistance was futile with Jessica, "yeah run it in the background and I will be back later to check on it" he told Jarvis now standing up and making his way out of the lab.

Jessica followed him out of the lab, "it was a pleasure meeting you Dr Banner" she turned to tell him before leaving the lab. She continued walking with Tony until they got into the elevator,

"Are you coming to tuck me in?" Tony smirked making Jessica rolled her eyes, she thought he was joking until he saw the look in his eyes, the same look he had when they had kissed last night.

Jessica gulped and tried not to think back to that kiss, "I'm making sure you actually get to your room and then going back to work. Someone's got to make sure you don't work yourself to the ground" she smiled at him. Once Jessica had made sure Tony was in his room she left to go back to her work area.

She had just made it to the door when she could hear someone jogging up the corridor towards her, she seriously hoped it wasn't Tony as she did not want to spend the rest of the afternoon escorting him to his room like a naughty three year old. She turned around to see Clint coming towards her, "hey do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure, do you want to come into my office?" She asked opening the door, Clint nodded and they made their way into the office. Clint perching on the end of her desk while she sat on the chair. Her office wasn't exactly small but currently they were sat very close to each other and Jessica could feel some sort of connection pulling her towards him.

"I know this is a big ask but my dog sitter has let me down, I don't suppose there's any chance you could stay with lucky until I'm back?" Clint asked

"Yeah of course! Do you have time to drop him off at mine before you leave or do you want to leave him here with me before you go?" She asked him

Clint smiled at her response, the relieve of not having to worry about Lucky when he was gone escaping his face. "I can drop him off at yours before I leave if you like?"

"Great," she told him smiling, Jessica picked up her bag and rummaged through it until she found her spare key. "Here, keep it until you come back" she gave it to them, their fingers brushing together as he took the key. That's when she felt it, the electrifying feeling rushing brought her again making her stomach flip. There hands lingered for a few moments, Jessica looked up at Clint and she wasn't sure if he had felt it too. If he had he wasn't giving anything away with his expression.

"Thanks Jess, I don't know how I can repay you," he told her now taking the key and putting it into his pocket,

Jessica quickly tried to recompose herself and took out a piece of paper writing down her address, "I'm sure you can think of someway" she told him not looking up. "Here's my address" Jessica gave him the piece of paper and their hands touched again. Jessica once again looked up at Clint, but this time something had changed in his blue eyes.

"Fuck it" he mumbled as he leant down and kissed her, his hands cupping her face. It was a passionate kiss that took Jessica by surprise, she wasn't expecting him to kiss her like that or at all. After a while he pulled away and Jessica begrudgingly did the same. "See you Saturday.. Thanks again" he told her before getting up and leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jessica spent the rest of the afternoon trying to focus on her work, however it was quite difficult when all she could think about were four avengers. The kiss with Tony last night kept replaying in her mind and when she wasn't thinking of that she would be thinking of her kiss with Clint. Somehow that wasn't good enough for her mind either as she would start worrying about her date with Steve and Thor.

Once she had finished her work, Jessica made her way to the common room to find Thor already waiting for her, his hair tied back and wearing jeans and a top - not his usual battle armor. She knew she was instantly in trouble because he looked good, Thor stood up when he saw Jessica enter the room. "Hey," Jessica greeted him, "are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way" Thor said, following beside her. Thor seemed nervous about making small talk and it was quite peculiar to think that this giant God was nervous about the date. Jessica decided to ease his nerves and asked him about Asgard and Thor basically spent the fifteen minute walk talking about it and the adventures he would get up to growing up.

As Jessica opened her apartment door Lucky came running to her, "Hey Lucky," Jessica greeted him giving him a quick scratch behind the ear, "let me get changed and then we can head out. What do you want to do?"

"Ah well that's the thing" Thor said shifting slightly rubbing the back of his head, "I'm not entirely sure on what to do around here" he chuckled slightly trying to avoid looking nervous.

"Okay then, so what do you like to do?" Jessica asked. "It maybe can help me think of where to go"

Thor thought a few moments before responding, "well Lady Sif and I would practice our combat skills..." He told her and after a few seconds, "no, that's not a good idea. You're way too small. Hmm, I like to drink, or-"

"Drinking is fine" Jessica interjected quickly, "let me get changed and we can go out"

Jessica quickly got changed into some jeans and a top and her and Thor made their way to the closest bar. They ordered a couple of drinks, Thor ordering beer while Jessica had some wine. Thor was gulping his beer down like anything, he seriously knew how to drink. Thor seemed more relaxed, but it was becoming quite difficult to carry on conversations when Thor kept needing to get up and order more beer. "You know what I have an idea" she told Thor, she took hold of his hand and led him out of the bar. Just like she predicted holding his hand triggered that feeling.

Jessica had taken Thor to the off license where she could get a keg of beer and a bottle of wine and she took him back to her apartment, "this is much better" Jessica said as Thor refilled his beer glass without having to get up.

The night continued and Jessica and Thor were completely at ease as he told her stories and she told him his. "There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows I love snakes. So I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and he was like "It's Me!" And he stabbed me." Thor told her and Jessica couldn't help but laugh at the story, that was definitely not something that would have happened to her growing up.

"Im sorry," she told Thor trying to stop laughing, at this point she leaning on him, "it's just that would have never happened during my childhood. I mean the most trouble we would get up to was stealing each other's toys."

"Did you have many siblings?" Thor asked now wrapping his arm around Jessica who automatically snuggled herself into his holder further enjoying his arm around her.

"I guess you could call them siblings," she told him, "I actually don't know my parents, I was actually bought up in a children's home and no one ever adopted me. So i didn't really have a typical family." Jessica quickly took a sip of her wine. She was hoping that Thor wouldn't dwell on what she told him, instead he positioned himself so he had his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"It may not feel like it yet but the avengers are your family now, and I hope one day you see it," Thor told her kissing her on her forehead. Jessica and Thor maintained their eye contact as they slowly started leaning towards each other, eventually their lips touched. The kiss started off quite gentle but after a few moments Thor deepened the kiss and Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck.

Thor and Jessica continued with their evening of drinking and chatting and eventually Jessica ended up falling asleep on Thor. He gently picked her up and put her into bed and let himself out of her apartment. He had felt the connection between the two and he knew he would do anything to make sure that she was happy.

The next morning Jessica woke up and her head was pounding. She rolled out of bed and had a quick shower, she blamed Thor for her hangover. Boy could he drink, and she knew she got wrapped up in the moment as her drinking quickened pace. She had finished a whole bottle of wine off. She quickly walked lucky and decided she would bring him to work with her. Jessica made her way to work stopping off at the coffee shop and buying an extra strong coffee. She realized the mistake she had done, she had told Thor about her sad story about her non existent family and she regretted it instantly. She didn't want anyone to know, whenever people found out she was never wanted and spent the majority of her life on her own they always treated her differently.

By the time she had made it to tower she had finished the coffee, Jessica made a quick stop to the common room. She could hear people chatting and she could hear the familiar voices of Clint and Natasha. Lucky must have heard it as he went running into the common room. There was Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve and Clint sat around chatting, she instantly hated them for being so cheery. "Morning" Jessica said greeting them, they all said there hellos and Clint made his way over to Jessica as she poured coffee into her cup.

"Hey thanks again for looking after Lucky" Clint told her, Jessica turned around and see was inches away from Clint.

"It's not a problem," she told him, "you're back early though" Jessica took a sip of her coffee praying that this cup would reduce the headache.

"Lead was a bust"

"Well it's nice to have you both back," she told him, "now I'm gonna go to my office and switch off every single light and wallow in my hangover." Clint chuckled at the comment and Jessica could hear Thor chuckle to himself at her comment,

"It can't be that bad Lady Jessica, you only had one bottle of wine" Thor shouted which received a look of shock from Steve and a smirk from Natasha and Tony. Jessica excused herself and left the common room.

Meanwhile in the common room, the rest of them carrying on the conversation. "So she really has no family?" Steve asked looking at Thor his arms crossed over his chest.

"She tried to brush it off but I could see the hurt in her eyes," Thor told them, "I thought this was important to know incase something more comes out of it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nothing eventful happened at work for Jessica which was strange being that normally she would at least speak to Tony once during the day. She had spoken to Steve about their plans tonight and he said he would pick her up around about 7.

At 7pm on the dot there was a knock on her apartment door, she opened it to find Steve standing there. "You all set?" He asked as she made her way out the door.

Jessica smiled, "so where are we going tonight? And please tell me it doesn't involve drinking" she laughed and Steve let out a chuckle.

"No ma'am just dinner" Steve replied.

Steve and Jessica ended up at a diner, it was nothing fancy but it was definitely a Steve thing to do. Once they ordered their food they got ended up in casual chit chat, Jessica couldn't believe how easy it was for her to talk to Steve and how attentive he was at listening to her.

"So you probably get asked this all the time, but how are you adjusting to the joys of modern life?" Jessica asked,

"It's different, I'm still not sure if it's a good different or bad." Steve told her, "I have a list that I'm working my way through" he sounded embarrassed at his last comment.

"I think that's pretty smart, what's on it if you don't mind me asking?" Jessica asked, Steve went to his jacket pocket taking a little notepad and slid it over to her. She took it and read the list.

"You know what the only disappointing thing is that Star Wars isn't on the list" Jessica told Steve passing back his notepad.

"Actually, they're watching back at stark towers later tonight. Maybe you fancied going to it after we've eaten, being that you seem like a big fan." Steve said.

"Yeah okay sounds like a plan"

Steve and Jessica chatted about different things that evening, he had mentioned about Bucky and what it was like growing up with him, Jessica mentioned about her love of dancing and she promised Steve she would teach him how to dance. He mentioned stories of what it was like back around the war time and Jessica was in awe on what Steve had accomplished. "And this is what makes you a better person than I am, I don't think I could do what you or the others do." Jessica commented, "you are really something" she smiled at him and she could see Steve blush at her comment.

"So how are we getting back to the tower? Did you wanna get a cab?" Jessica asked as they made their way out of the diner.

"Actually I rode my bike here, but if you fancy going in a cab instead I'm happy to do that" Steve told her, Jessica smiled at Steve, he was nothing but the perfect gentleman. The typical guy who every girl always wanted their boyfriend to be like, the poster boy for good looks and charm.

As they made their way back towards Steve's bike Jessica decided she needed to be the forward one out of the two of them, she knew that Steve was typically old fashioned so as they started walking back she laced her fingers between his and held his hand. She could feel a tingling sensation hit her skin and Steve's hand hold onto hers tighter giving it a squeeze. The walk to the bike was filled with conversation and Jessica was relieved how much Steve had relaxed during the date.

Jessica hoped onto the back of Steve's bike when they finally got to it and she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He had let her borrow his brown leather jacket as they rode towards the tower, she could tell he was being extra careful with her riding on the back. Jessica enjoyed feeling Steve close to her, especially with the fact that he had been a bit more reserved compared to the other three. In fact she liked the fact that he wasn't trying to rush things and wanted to keep her comfortable at all times. Once Steve had parked his bike they made their way through the underground car park towards the elevator to take them up to where everyone would be starting the film.

"Steve, I had a really nice time with you" Jessica told him stopping in front of the elevator. Steve looked like he was about to say something but he quickly closed his mouth and instead leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss and was a lot more reserved compared to her other soulmates but she could feel whatever connection they had deepening.

"I've been wanting to do that all week" Steve told her, "I learnt a long time ago not to miss my opportunities" Steve gave her a smile and they made their way into the elevator up towards the others. Jessica wasn't 100% sure who Steve was talking about but it was obvious by his face and body language he wasn't ready to discus it just yet so she decided to drop it until it got bought up again.

Steve and Jessica made their way into the room that everyone was now getting ready to watch Star Wars, "I hope you guys don't mind but I bought a guest" Steve said as they approached the group.

"Not at all, we were just getting started" Tony said as he poured himself out a scotch. Jessica ended up sitting between Steve and Tony. While Thor and Natasha sat on arm chairs and Bruce and Clint sat on the other sofa.

"So what one are we watching?" Jessica asked,

"Only the greatest one ever made" Tony responded,

"Well that narrows it down, I'm probably gonna say we are watching the empire strikes back?" Jessica asked unsure on her choice because if she was going to be completely honest she loved episode 4,5 and 6.

"Thank god you said that one, if you have said attack of the clones I would have lost sense of hope for the youth of today." Jessica smirked at Tony's comment and began watching the film, after a few minutes she slipped her hand into Steve's and she could see in the corner of her eye line him smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: sleeping over

Jessica ended up falling asleep at stark towers that night so once the film ended Thor carried her and put her into one of the spare bedrooms. Tony requested Jarvis to let him know when she woke up. The only people who were still up was Tony, Steve, Thor and Clint.

. . . . . .

"So how is everyone's dates going with Jessica?" Tony asked pouring himself another scotch. "I mean I known of your dates can compare to mine and all"

"Well not everyone is able to get in to restaurants that have a year waiting list stark" Steve told him his arms crossed as he leaned back on the sofa.

"And technically not all of us have had their dates with Jess" Clint pointed out, "we still have our lunch date Saturday"

"Ooo lunch date?" Tony said, "bad break Legolas" Tony chuckled.

"What's wrong with a lunch date?" Thor asked, Steve and Clint shrugging at him.

"You seriously don't know?" Tony asked and after a pause he continued, "if a girl asks you out for lunch it's because they aren't that into you. It's more like a friend date."

"You mere mortals and your dating rituals are confusing" Thor chuckled amused.

"Oh and what do you over at Asgard then that's so much easier?" Clint asked chuckling,

"I am a prince it's rather easy for me," Thor said moving towards the kitchen and grabbing some pop tarts, "or I just battle and during the celebrations ladies would come to me,"

"That sounds almost similar to my 20's," Tony chuckled, "and 30's"

"You missed out your 40's" Clint laughed,

"Not technically out of my 40s yet" Tony smirked.

The four of them chatted and laughed for a while more, they were quite surprised at how they weren't actually jealous of each other. It kind of felt natural for them, they weren't interested in each other but as a whole they always had a bond, including the other members of the avengers. They were family, but they each had a bond with Jessica which were all different.

"So, have any of you kissed Jessica yet?" Steve asked, "I have and wondered if anyone felt -"

"The electricity that ran through your body?" Tony finished, and Steve nodded, Clint agreed that they had felt it too.

"Well, it's slightly different for me. As the God of Thunder electricity feels normal to me, but for me it felt like a flame." After a while of talking, Steve, Clint and Thor said their good nights and Tony took himself down to the lab.

He was still having trouble sleeping, he wouldn't ever admit it to his team mates but he was still having nightmares about the attack on New York and going from that wormhole. He tried to keep himself distracted as much as possible and when he felt like he was going to collapse through exhaustion that's when he would sleep, oh and the alcohol helped.

A couple of hours later, "sir, Miss Wilson is waking up," Jarvis said interrupting his tinkering.

"Tell her I will be right up" Tony said as he now made his way see Jessica.

Tony made his way out of the lab and up to the spare room that Jessica had been sleeping in, Tony knocked on the door first before entering. "I didn't want you waking up not knowing where you were" Tony told her, he found it quite cute how groggy she looked just waking up.

"You didn't have to stay up this late Tony just on my account" Jessica told him yawning while stretching on the bed.

"Oh I was up already working" Tony said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I do my best work at night"

"And on as little sleep as possible" Jessica added making Tony laugh at her comment.

"I can't sleep so I do what I know, I tinker" Tony said sounding like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, "since New York things changed" Jessica could tell he wasn't being his usual self. She didn't need to be told why he couldn't sleep, it was clear to her that he was having nightmares over the attack.

Jessica crawled to the end of the bed that Tony was sitting on and positioned herself behind him, wrapping her arms around him over his shoulders, letting the back of head rest against her chest. Tony sighed as he rested against her and Jessica could feel the tension release from his body.

After a while Jessica released Tony from her arms and crawled off the bed, "come on" she said holding out her hand, "let's get some sleep" Tony looked at her confused as he took her hand and stood up. "I'm taking you back to your room" she told him after seeing the look on his face.

Tony wanted to protest, he had explained to her he had trouble sleeping and taking him back to his room wasn't going to solve that problem. But it touched him to see how much she cared enough for him already to at least try. He continued to hold her hand as they made their way up to his suite and once they were in his bedroom Jessica let go off his hand and made her way to his wardrobe. "Get yourself into bed" Jessica told him now taking a shirt and making her way towards the bathroom.

"I hope you're not going to damage my shirt!" He called out to her unsure on what she was doing as he took off his shirt and jeans replacing his jeans with pj bottoms. He had only just got into bed when Jessica emerged in one his shirts and boxers. He hadn't even seen her go through his underwear drawer.

Jessica didn't say anything as she crawled into bed next to Tony, "why are you doing?" Tony finally asked and Jessica looked at him confused,

"I'm going to sleep" she told him as she slid down into the bed and positioning herself onto her side, "are you going to lie down?" she asked smiling at him.

Tony slid down the bed lying on his side and Jessica snuggled in closer to him, Tony wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. He hadn't felt this calm for months while Jessica enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapped around her and for the first time in months Tony had managed to get some proper sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: jealousy is a bitch**

Jessica woke up bright and early to find Tony still fast asleep, he was on his side and she had been cuddling into the back of him, Jessica quietly crept out of bed grabbing her clothes and slipping into the bathroom. Once she changed she made her way back home.

Once Jessica had showered and got changed for her day ahead, she packed one of her cut out dresses for tonight as she would be meeting her best friends Charlie for a night of dancing. Jessica made her way back to the tower. She went straight to her office and started on with her work, she didn't regret last night. She enjoyed spending the night with Tony but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act when she woke up next to him. Sleeping with your boss even in a non sexual way was completely unprofessional, even if he was her soulmate. Jessica put her headphone buds in and started playing some music as she got on with her coding.

Jessica half expected Tony to show up at her office this morning, but he didn't and she tried to convince herself she wasn't disappointed. She stayed in her office during lunch working through, only stopping when her phone beeped from receiving a text message from Charlie telling her he would meet her outside the tower.

It was near the end of the day, Jessica still had her music playing on her headphones as she continued coding, "I know you like, when I admit I was wrong and you were right. At least I try and keep my cool-" she stopped singing when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders causing her to jump out of her skin. She turned around to see Clint looking down smirking at her obviously amused to have seen her singing. Jessica could feel her face flush completely embarrassed, she quickly removed the headphones "don't you know of knocking?" She asked as Clint now moved beside her perching on the desk.

"I did knock..twice," Clint laughed and Jessica frowned at him mockingly, "but I came down here to see what time you wanted me to pick you up Saturday" Clint paused, "unless you fancied doing something in the evening if it was easier" there was as light hesitation in Clint's voice that Jessica couldn't quite get her finger on, especially when he suggested about meeting up in the evening instead but Jessica knew Clint was a straight shooter and if there was something wrong he would have said.

"No Saturday lunch time is perfect for me," she smiled at him, "shall we say about one? I can make sure I'm definitely awake that way"

"Oh yeah, you're out dancing tonight aren't you?" Clint asked and Jessica nodded, "who are you going out with tonight, bunch of mates?"

Jessica shook her head, "no I'm out with my friend Charlie. We are going to that new Latin place that opened up the other week."

Clint nodded, "well I will see you tomorrow.." He got up to leave the office, "er have fun tonight" he told her and Jessica was unsure but there sounded like a bit of jealousy in his tone. She shrugged it off and continued getting on with her work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Clint found himself head to the common room after talking to Jessica, he wanted to know who this Charlie guy was. For some reason he felt extremely jealous over this guy and he didn't know why, maybe it was because she was going out dancing with him tonight and not him or it could have been that everyone else was able to get a date in the evening apart from him and it made him wonder if what Tony had said was true.

"Did you guys know that Jessica has a date tonight?" Clint asked Tony who was in the common room talking to Steve. They both looked at him like he was crazy, "she told me she's going out dancing with some guy at some new Latin place."

Tony and Steve werent quite sure what to think but they both definitely felt a bit of jealousy, "that can't be," Steve told Clint, "she wouldn't be dating anyone else-"

"Unless she found her other soulmate" Tony interjected, "why wouldn't she tell us?"

"What wouldn't she tell us?" Thor asked now walking into the common room with Natasha who had just come back from training. The three guys looked at Thor,

"Jessica's found her other soulmate" Clint told him,

"We don't exactly know that" Steve told them, he genuinely believed if Jessica had found her other soulmate she would have told them at least.

"Aren't you boys jumping to conclusions here?" Natasha asked stepping in, "I mean has she told you she's met her other soulmate"

Before any of the guys could speak they could hear footsteps making their way towards the common room and Jessica entered the room. They guys couldn't believe how good she looked they hadn't seen her in a dress and this dress was something else. It was tight fitting around her body and there was a cut out which showed of part of her stomach and showed a good amount of boob while the skirt flared out slightly.

Jessica stopped in mid stance when she saw everyone was staring at her, "Tony just to let you know I've finished all that coding" she smiled at him, "have a good weekend all of you and see you tomorrow Clint." Jessica said trying to ignore the looks of the guys.

"You off anywhere nice?" Natasha asked suspicious herself.

"Oh, not really," Jessica said, "just dancing tonight with my friend" she looked down at her phone to check the time, "anyway I'm late, he's probably already outside waiting for me." Jessica gave them all one last smile before rushing off.

"Jarvis, get the the camera from the main entrance up and running on the screen" Tony called out when he was certain Jessica was out of hearing range.

"Right away, sir" Jarvis said and within a few seconds the camera from the main entrance was streaming. They all watched the screen as Jessica came walking out of the building and embraced a man holding a bunch of flowers with a balloon.

"What does that balloon say?" Thor asked and Tony zoomed in,

"Happy birthday?" They all said together, how did they not know it was Jessica's birthday.

"That's it, I'm going to this Latin place." Thor said while the other three nodded in agreement. They were going to confront this fifth soulmate.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Charlie!" Jessica said as she embraced her best friend, "see you got the flowers I sent you!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "yeah not remotely embarrassing" he laughed, Jessica linked arms with her best friend as they made their way towards Charlie's apartment.

"So whose joining us tonight? Please tell me your boyfriend is, I still haven't met him and I need to grill him"


	13. Chapter 13

"You're kidding me right, the avengers are your soulmates?" Charlie asked, they had been catching up over dinner. They would be meeting a load of Charlie's friends at the club including his new boyfriend. Jessica had been telling him how she had met them and what had been going on.

"So no the avengers aren't my soulmates, Tony, Steve, Clint and Thor are my soulmates." Jessica said taking a sip of wine, "but I don't know who the fifth one is."

"So let me get this straight, you've been working at Stark towers for the last week, you've been socializing with the avengers and you didn't think about inviting them out with you for tonight?" Charlie asked, "you know how much I would have liked to met Thor"

Jessica laughed at Charlie's comment, she definitely knew how much he would have enjoyed it being that he had the biggest crush on him. "Of course not, could you imagine it? They're superheroes and a lot older, do I really want to bore them with coming out dancing."

Charlie shrugged and the two of them continued catching up before making their way to the club. Jessica loved Charlie's friends, they were all so friendly and she was made to feel welcome. Charlie and Jessica had been best friends since they met at the children's home but they both gone in separate circles, Jessica lived in DC for a few years before coming to New York and Charlie had gone straight to living in New York.

The atmosphere was amazing in the club, everyone was dancing and having fun. Currently Jessica was dancing with Charlie's boyfriend Jack, she had briefly chatted with him and now they were salsa dancing somewhere in the middle of the floor. They were twisting and turning and jack would occasionally dip her, while the rest of the room followed the same sort of moves. Jessica was so wrapped up into dancing that she hadn't noticed her soulmates had been in the club for the last ten minutes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve, Tony, Clint, Thor and Natasha had made their way into the club and had managed to successfully drag Bruce and Sam along with them, they could see Jessica dancing in the middle of club with some guy that they didn't know but what they did know it wasn't the guy she had met outside the tower.

Charlie was standing at the bar ordering drinks when he saw Jessica's soulmates enter the club, he realized that Jessica must have changed her mind seeing how stupid she was being and invited them along. This was the best birthday ever, he decided to make his way towards them. "Hey!" He greeted them, "did Jessica speak to you in the end?" He immediately wanted to hit himself in the head, what a stupid question. Of course she had, why else would they have been there.

"Actually no point dexter, that's why we're here to speak to you" Tony stark said to him, very unfriendly.

After fifteen minutes of listening to Tony stark going over everything and being potentially threatened by Thor, Charlie wasn't 100% certain he had been threatened but it definitely sounded like one, he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "You think I'm her soulmate?" Charlie asked between laughter. "I think you would find that you guys have a better shot with me than she does."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked furrowing his brows

"Oh man, you guys screwed up!" Sam said laughing, "it means he's gay!"

"I don't suppose there's a chance you don't tell Jessica about this?" Tony asked just before Jessica joined them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Jessica asked furrowing her brows, she knew it wasn't some sort of coincidence as she had told them where she was going tonight and if they were planning on being there they would have mentioned it.

Before any of them could think of an excuse to tell Jessica, Charlie intervened "I decided that being you're grilling my man, I should at least be able to do the same with yours," Jessica frowned at him, "it's my birthday?" Charlie quickly added in unsure on why he had asked it.

After a couple more hours of drinking and dancing, Jessica found herself sat in a booth chatting to the avengers. They were all laughing and joking around, she was currently sat between Clint and Thor. Soon enough the club closed and everyone was asked to leave,

"right well I better make my way home!" Jessica told them now saying her goodbyes as she got into the cab. "I will see you tomorrow clint"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jessica had enjoyed the most amazing lie in, she had been getting up early all week for her first week at Stark industries and she normally struggled to sleep at night. She looked at the clock and saw that she had quite a few hours before her and Clint's lunch date. She grabbed some joggers and a tank top and made her way down to the park and started running her usual route.

After a while she could she could see Sam running in front of her, Jessica slowly caught up with him, "hey Sam!" She said matching his pace,

"Oh thank god it's you and not Steve," he said looking over at her, "he's been looping me non stop saying -"

"On your left" Steve said running past and by the look of it not noticing that Jessica was running alongside him on the other side or if he had noticed someone running next to sam he hadn't realized it was her with her baseball hat covering most of her up.

As Steve continued running further into the distance, Sam shouted out, "jokes on you I'm the one running with your girl"

Jessica laughed at Sam's comment, "does he do this often?"

"First time I met him he lapped me so many times I lost count and then he did the whole he was going slow thing" Sam chuckled.

Jessica and Sam made small conversation as the ran round together and Sam seemed quite surprised at how well she could keep up with his pace. Ten minutes later Steve made his way back round and slowed down his pace, "oh so now you want to run with me" Sam laughed, "can you believe him?" He said looking towards Jessica and winking. Jessica liked Sam, he was a character and he knew when to have a joke.

"Well as much I would love to be running with you two this is my stop. You know not all of us are super" she laughed as she started to slow down,

"I'll catch up Sam," Steve told him as he slowed down to and Sam gave him a nod.

Jessica and Steve were now standing in front of each other smiling, it was clear that Steve was nervous and was trying to find something to say. "Did you have a good time last night?" Jessica asked trying to help Steve with the conversation.

"Yeah it was fun! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Steve told her,

"Remember, I still owe you a dance" she smiled at him, "I'm sure I will have you dancing like everyone else in no time."

"Well I better get going," Steve told her looking over in the direction Sam run off to. "I will see you Sunday!" He said, quickly giving her a kiss which caught her off guard with how forward he had been.

Jessica didn't have time to ask Steve what he had meant about Sunday as he had shot off to catch up with Sam, she knew she hadn't arranged a date with him so she couldn't quite figure out why she would see him Sunday.

Jessica started making her way back towards her apartment when her phone started ringing, "hello?" She said as she answered the phone, unsure on who was calling her.

"Morning sunshine" the familiar voice of Tony said on the other end of the phone, "I completely forgot to mention to you, it's family night Sunday. Shall I send a car for you?" Jessica didn't have time to even respond when Tony continued talking, "great, I pick you up at 6." He then hung up before Jessica could even respond.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica had just finished getting ready for her date with Clint when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Clint standing there, "hey!" Jessica said, "have you got a place in mind for today?"

"No not really, I thought we could have a look around and see what takes our fancy" he told

Jessica smiled, "brilliant, come in" she stepped back to let Clint walk into her apartment, "I thought it would be a good idea for me to cook for you" At first clint seemed a bit taken back but he quickly recovered his expression into a neutral one. "I thought this way would be a bit more intimate I guess, I know some people have a real hang up on timings of dates"

Jessica was stood in the kitchen chopping stuff up for hers and Clint's lunch and she had managed to convince him to sit on the stool on the opposite side of the counter and not to step in and help. She had given him a beer and they chatted as she prepared dinner. It turned out behind all of Clint's serious persona he was a really chilled out funny guy.

"So I've been meaning to ask you, why did you and your brother join the circus" Jessica asked leaning over the counter and resting her forearms on it while she waited for the food to cook.

Clint seemed more serious now, "our dad was quite abusive and one day we decided to run away and that's where we ended up,"

"Oh Clint, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Jessica said, her hand now resting on his arm.

"It was a long time ago" Clint told her, "anyway when were you going to mention you could dance like that?" He asked now changing the subject.

Jessica smiled at him, "I learnt when i was in the children's home, we were taught within the home." She paused, "I would have tried to pursue it professionally but I thought something tech savvy would be beneficial and it would make more money"

Once lunch has finished cooking they sat down at the table and continued talking about everything and anything, Jessica chatted about her passion of cooking. Clint spoke about his time with SHIELD and what it was like becoming part of the avengers. They had been chatting for a couple of hours now, "so are you joining us for family night tomorrow?" Clint asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, I only found out about it this morning and then Tony called me and didn't really give me a chance to say no" Jessica grinned, "is he always this pushy?"

Clint laughed, "he's a man who likes having his own way. Has anyone told you how after the attack on New York he made us go have Shawarma after." Jessica couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

After eating, Clint and Jessica soon found themselves sitting on the sofa. Jessica ended up having her feet resting on Clint's lap and they continued chatting the afternoon away until it was early evening and even then they ended up putting on a film. Jessica ended up changing positions so that she was now sitting next to Clint, during the film they ended up moving their bodies so that Clint's arm was over Jessica's shoulders and she was snuggled into him, his hand stroking her arm gently causing her to shiver. His fingers gently grazing her skin felt so nice, she let out a small hum and Jessica could tell by Clint's body language he had heard her hum. A few seconds later Jessica felt Clint's hand graze her face and move his hand down to her chin and gently grabbed her chin getting Jessica to look at him. Before she could say anything Clint's lips came crashing down onto hers, Jessica found herself returning his kiss hungrily. She ended up letting out a small moan which Clint took advantage of by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Jessica's hand slipped round Clint's neck and she hurried her fingers into his hair and she found herself being pushed back onto the sofa so that she was lying down and Clint was on top of her.

This carried on a whole before Clint pulled away. "Is this okay?" He asked her, worried he was coming on too strong, Jessica nodded and pulled him back down so that their lips met.

Clint tried not to smile at his thought on lunch dates, why on earth would he have believed anything stark had said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jessica woke up on the sofa with her chest resting on Clint's chest, she glanced over to the clock and saw that it was 7am. They had spent the majority of the night making out till her face was slightly sore from Clint's stubble. She smiled to herself feeling like she was a teenager again, it's just this time she was making out with hot super heroes instead of spotty teenage boys. They must have both fallen asleep while watching a film on the tv.

"Morning" mumbled Clint, Jessica turned herself so she was looking up at him. His face still groggy from waking up.

"Morning" Jessica said giving him a small smile as she tried to get up but Clint's arm wrapped round her tighter keeping her in place. "But coffee.." Jessica jokingly groaned as she leant towards Clint giving her a small kiss on his lips.

"Well being that you put it like that" Clint smirked letting his arm loosen around Jessica so she could climb over him and make her way towards the kitchen. She boiled the kettle and starting preparing her Cafeteria. Clint soon joined her at the kitchen sitting on the stool he had yesterday while she prepared their lunch.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jessica asked looking through her cupboards trying to find something to put together.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Clint had left after breakfast and Jessica found herself alone in the apartment, she grabbed a quick shower and afterwards wrapped a towel around herself and laid down on her bed closing her eyes. This was the first time this week that she was able to have some time to herself, she hadn't exactly had time to process anything that had happened. She had randomly met her soulmates, well minus one. They had all linked in together, Steve getting her to New York for her interview with Tony, meeting Clint on the way to the interview, obviously meeting Tony at the interview and bumping into Thor in the common room. It had been a whirlwind but it felt completely natural, even if she found it weird spending so much time with the same people.

She had grown up in the care system, her parents not wanting her some strange reason and when she was growing up potential parents didn't want to adopt her because of her soulmarks. There had been comments said from the other children that it wasn't natural and that's why no one wanted her, she was unloveable.

Jessica spent the rest of the afternoon just relaxing and enjoying her own company. She ended up doing some yoga in her apartment. Jessica enjoyed solitude and before she knew it she woke up on sofa with someone knocking on her front door. Jessica groggily walked to the front door and opened it, there stood Tony. "I thought you weren't supposed - oh" Jessica said as she glanced at the clock, "do you want to come in for a bit while I get ready?" She asked yawning as she stepped back letting Tony step in.

"How do you live here? It's so small" Tony said looking around the apartment,

Jessica laughed, "not all of us grew up with a silver spoon in their mouth" Jessica went into her room and started to change, she could hear Tony mumbling to himself about something not looking safe. When she had finished changing and left her room she spotted Tony standing by the window, "are you ready?" She asked grabbing her bag.

"you know I'm not sure how I feel about you living here, the neighborhood doesn't seem that safe and this apartment doesn't seem that secure."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "well I'm sure compared to stark towers and any other house you have anything else would seem unsafe. Plus this was a good find on my budget." Tony hmmd unimpressed, "maybe I will ask my boss for a raise then to afford a better apartment" Jessica laughed, kissing Tony on the cheek.

Tony now placed his hands on Jessica's hips bringing her closer to him, "you know your boss sounds like a great guy" he said mumbling into her skin as he kissed her neck.

Jessica smiled, "oh he is" she said enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin, "he's also very handsome." Jessica could feel him smirking on her skin and Tony pulled away after one last kiss on her neck.

"Should I feel jealous over this boss of yours?" He asked now kissing her, Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck deepening this kiss. They stood there for a few moments before pulling away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica had been at stark towers for the last couple of hours, she was sat at a table with everyone eating takeout. Jessica was sat between Thor and Steve which only seemed fair because she had spent time today with both Clint and Tony separately.

They eventually moved from the table where everyone seemed to go off and do their own thing, Tony was talking to Rhodey and drinking scotch in one side of the room, Steve and Sam were playing pool, Natasha, Bruce and Clint were chatting and drinking on the sofas while Thor and Jessica were sat on another set of sofas talking. "And then Loki turned me into a frog" Thor finished the story and Jessica sat there speechless. She was trying desperately not to laugh at the story, but how could you take these things seriously. She was talking to a God where he had previously told her that his brother had turned into a snake and stabbed him and now that he turned him into a frog.

"You know, next you will be telling me your brother turned you into a woman" Jessica chuckled.

Thor let out a chuckle clearly amused her comment, "that story is for another time Lady Jessica." Thor put his drink down and took Jessica's hands in his, "but I wanted to discuss something with you, I must return to Asgard but before I do I would like you to accompany me tomorrow for another date."

Jessica squeezed Thor's hands, "how long will you be gone?" Thor's expression dampened,

"I do not know. There is chaos within the nine realms and I must return to restore it."

Jessica was in awe, she still couldn't get over how hot Thor is, I mean what could be sexier than a God going into battle. "I'd love to go on another date with you" she told Thor giving him a smile, trying not to show any worry for him. As hot as it was for him to be this fighting god, she was of course worried something would happen to him. God forbid how she would feel if they all had to go out and fight like they did with the alien attack.

Jessica ended up moving round the different groups of people, she ended up chatting with Natasha, Clint and Bruce last and eventually everyone seemed to enjoy them on the sofas. She had enjoyed this evening, she had shares subtle touches of affection with her soulmates where they would hold hands or there would be gentle touches to the skin. It was now beginning to get late and Jessica could feel herself drifting off to sleep on Thor.

"Jessica honey," Tony said, "did you wanna crash here tonight?" Jessica let out a muffled mhhm as she snuggled further into Thor's arm.

"I will escort her to her room" Thor said, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her.

Thor had placed her onto the bed and Jessica stirred and took hold of his hand before he could pull away, "stay" she mumbled to him trying to pull him closer. She could tell he was going to protest, "this could be our last chance for a while. Stay"

"As you wish Jessica," he said removing his top and sliding into bed next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him so that her back was pressed against him.

Jessica knew she was in trouble, she was really starting to fall for these guys and it had only been a week. What was it going to be like after a few months of this, she could feel her heart starting to race. Just before she could panic, she felt Thor kiss the back of her shoulder. "Goodnight love" he mumbled, the feel of his lips on her skin instantly soothing her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : Gone**

Jessica found herself spooning Thor, it was a picture that she couldn't help but smile at. The God of Thunder being the little spoon as they cuddled, she carefully moved her arm out of his hold and slid out of bed without disturbing him. She was still in last nights clothes so she now knew this meant rushing off home to get changed to then come back to the tower to see if Tony would let her finish early. She looked around her room to find her bag and when she couldn't see it she guessed it was still in the common room from last night.

Jessica made her way to the common room leaving Thor sleeping in bed. She was surprised to see Tony already awake and drinking coffee in the common room, "good morning" she said to him walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You know I had Jarvis order a load of clothes in your size and put them in the wardrobes in the room you've been staying in so you don't need to do the walk of shame" Tony chuckled as Jessica picked up her bag.

"Is it really a walk of shame if sex wasn't involved?" She laughed, Tony smiling at her comment. "Also you really didn't need to buy me any clothes, I have enough at my own apartment you know"

Tony didn't say anything for a moment as he drunk his coffee, Jessica now made her way over to the kitchen area and poured herself some and topped up Tony's, "well it makes sense, you keep falling asleep here. Why not leave some stuff here? I mean you are spending most nights here with one us"

It was now Jessica's turn to be quiet as she drunk her coffee, "touché" she told him, "and also thank you for the clothes."

"So I hear sparkles is going back to Asgard tomorrow?" Tony said putting his coffee down and giving Jessica his full attention.

Jessica nodded, "yeah duties of a god and future king" she laughed

"Take the day off" Tony told her now standing up and making his way towards her, Jessica raised her eyes brows, "okay there's one catch" he said now wrapping his arms around her.

"How did I know there was a catch?" She laughed

"Join me for dinner tomorrow night, I want a proper date. Not bowling."

"Well how could I refuse?" She laughed,

"That's the point" Tony told her, giving her a quick kiss, "well unlike some I have work to do"

Jessica laughed, "not my fault you don't have a good boss like I do"

Jessica sat in the common room for a bit longer drinking her coffee lost in her own thoughts of what she would do today with Thor when she was instantly bought back to reality of Steve entering the common room, "good morning Jessica" he greeted her making his way over to the coffee machine.

Jessica glanced over at the clock, "bit of a late start isn't it?"

He shook his head, "no ma'am, I've just got back from running" Jessica felt her mouth open slightly in shock, there was no sweat what so ever on him. In fact he looked amazing, a few seconds later she could hear Sam enter the common room panting and huffing. She turned to look at him and he was covered in sweat and clearly out of breath,

"Shouldn't you look like that after you run?" She laughed looking at Steve, "I mean don't get me wrong, Sam looks a lot better than me after a run, but man. I don't even look this good when I've got my make up on." The comment caused Steve to blush and Sam to chuckle at her comment.

"You know Jessica, I was wondering and I know cap over here is too polite to ask but what's your other soulmark?" Sam asked

"Oh, it's this" Jessica said pulling down her yoga pants slightly and showing the soulmark: a red arrow. "I normally get like feelings with each mark but this has always been a bit temperamental than the others"

Jessica looked up to see Steve's face had changed and it was clear that Sam had noticed it too, "what do you mean temperamental?" Sam asked turning his attention back on Jessica.

"Well I sometimes go months without feeling anything, it's like he goes into hibernation or something. The last time I felt something was a few days before bumping into Steve."

Jessica wanted to ask what was going on between the two of them but was interrupted by Thor coming into the common room,"there is my lady!" He boomed going up to her, "I trust you slept well?"

Jessica now turned her attention onto Thor pushing any other thoughts to the back of her head. "Very! If your ready shall we walk back to my apartment so I can get changed?"

"I have a better idea," Thor told her grinning offering his hand, she slowly took it and followed him out to the balcony. "You're going to want to hold on tight" he warned her as he started spinning Mjolnr, next thing she knew she was flying through the air and outside her apartment.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile back in the common room Steve was still stood there in shock, "you think it's him don't you?" Sam said grabbing some water.

Steve shook his head, "there's no thinking to it. I know it's him, he used to have the mark on his left arm."

"Dude, you gotta tell her" Steve agreed with Sam, he just wasn't sure how to tell her.

. . . . . . . .

Jessica and Thor were now out in their date, they had been walking around the park for the last hour. They had been chatting and telling stories, "and that's basically the story of my brother turning me into a woman."

"I'm surprised at how calm and cool you are about that, I thought you would have been mad" Jessica said amused at the story, she hated to admit it but she loved hearing the stories about what Thor and Loki got up to when they were younger, it was clear that Thor loved his brother very much.

"Not at all. I love women, though maybe a bit too much" he said looking at Jessica as she raised her eyebrows, "not in a creepy way, more respectful appreciation."

Jessica nodded, laughing at how nervous Thor was becoming. It was clear that he had put his foot in it and was trying to word this a lot better. "What I am trying to say is when I was in battle it didn't matter if I was a woman or man, I still had a job to do."

Jessica couldn't help but smile at his comment and leaned in and kissed him which appeared to take Thor by surprise, but she couldn't help herself she was sat there next to a god who battles against evil and defends his land, who wouldn't it find it a turn on.

They continued walking round until they came across row boats, Thor seemed to be interested in the couples of who were getting onto the boats and how the men would row the girls. "Is this an Midgard tradition for dating?" He asked looking at Jessica,

"I wouldn't say tradition, but it is deemed romantic for guys to take their girlfriends or dates on the boat." Jessica said casually not really paying much attention.

"Well then we must go on one!" Thor declared taking Jessica's hand and taking her towards the boats.

"This is humiliating" Thor told her with his arms crossed, Jessica couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious, after the fifth time of Thor rowing them into the bank, bushes and trees Jessica had told him to swap places. Ten minutes in and she still hadn't crashed them. "I should be rowing"

"Well we can't all be good at everything," Jessica said smirking, "I will do you a deal, you continue to be the hero and if we ever get stranded and need to use a boat I will steer."

. . . . . . . . . .

Jessica and Thor ended up back at her apartment after spending the majority of the day out. They were currently waiting for their pizza to arrive as they sat on the sofa watching tv. Jessica was currently facing Thor with her legs crossed on the sofa and he was slightly turned to face her, "so why would you jump off a cliff? Were you being chased?" Thor asked confused at Jessica's story on how she went cliff jumping in Arizona.

"Because it's fun?" She said laughing at his reaction, "not all of us battle for fun you know"

"You Midgardian's have some weird hobbies" Thor mused receiving a fake shocked reaction for Jessica,

"Thor Oddison, take that back" she laughed.

"And what if I don't?" He asked serious inching towards her slightly, Jessica found herself moving forward slightly too and was no longer laughing.

"Then your-" she started saying moving closer to Thor,

"Then?" He said closing the gap between them, his lips finding hers hungrily. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt Thor pull her on to his lap, her legs now either side of his waist. Their kissing became more hungry, more frantic as Jessica burrowed her fingers into his hair and his hands travelled down her back to her hips. Thor slipped his tongue in when she moaned, his hands pushing her hips into his. His kisses now trailing down her neck and Jessica found herself panting and arching her back. After a few moments of Thor kissing her neck Jessica couldn't handle it anymore, she grabbed his head and bought his lips back to hers.

After a while they eventually pulled away but only because there was someone knocking at the door with their pizza. Jessica got up and answered it and when she came back with the pizza Thor was sitting there staring out into space, "Thor, are you okay?" She asked snapping him back into reality.

"Something is wrong with Asgard, I must go" Thor said seriously now standing up. Jessica tried to hide the disappointment, "I promise you I will return to you to,"

Jessica nodded. "I understand Thor, I will wait for you when you get back" she gave him a small smile and he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He made his way towards her balcony and with a flash of light he had gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: fifth soulmate**

 **A/N- thank you everyone for your feedback and reviews! Really appreciate it!**

Jessica didn't even bother touching the pizza when she took herself to bed fifteen minutes later after Thor left and she didn't even care that it was now 6pm. She felt completely empty and had never felt like this before. Thor had gone and she didn't know when she would see him again.

Jessica woke up a couple hours later to someone knocking on her front door. She groggily made her way to the door and she opened it and there stood Steve, "hey" Jessica said surprised to see him.

Steve shifted nervously on the spot, "I thought you might want some company being that Thor has left, I've bought ice cream" he held up the carrier bag.

Jessica smiled at him and signaled for him to come in, Steve followed her onto the sofa. "How are you feeling?" He asked passing her a ice cream tub and a spoon.

"It's weird," she told him focusing on opening the pot, "when Clint left I felt sad but with Thor leaving it's worse, I know it's nothing to do with feelings, you know it's not like I feel more for him than I do Clint but I think it's just because I don't know when I'm going to see him again. Like what happens if I never see him again? What happens if something was to happen to you guys on a mission" Jessica's voice trailed off.

Steve took hold of Jessica's hand, "it's tough, I completely understand." Steve paused giving her a reassuring squeeze, "I lost two important people in my life, I sacrificed myself crash landing into the Arctic Ocean to save New York. I had a date with a girl called Peggy, the first woman that paid any attention to me and when I woke up and was 70 years late for a date and the world had changed. But you haven't lost us and I'm sure you won't lose Thor, I mean he knows how to throw a pretty strong hammer."

Jessica smiled at him, it was sweet that he had come over to make sure she was okay and it clear that he had lost a lot in his life. In fact it made her feel bad for being upset over Thor leaving. "Steve, who was the second person you lost?"

Steve seemed to fidget uncomfortably, "actually I wanted to talk to you about that. So I lost my friend Bucky, I could have saved him. Then last month I found him but Hydra had got to him already and have done something to him, some sort of control over him. Sam and I are looking for him to bring him home."

"Isn't that a good thing your friend is still alive?" Jessica asked carefully, "I mean you must be able to some how reverse everything hydra have done?"

"I plan on it Jessica, but I need to tell you something else." Steve paused, Jessica could tell he was more nervous than usual. "He's your fifth soulmate."

Jessica was in shock and she wasn't sure what to say or how to react. After a while she finally responded, "and you're bringing him home?"

"Yes ma'am" Steve responded giving her a reassuring smile.

"Who else knows about this?" She asked,

"Just you and Sam, and I'd like to keep it that way" Steve told her and she nodded in response.

Jessica spent the rest of the evening chatting to Steve and eating ice cream. The best thing about Steve was how attentive he was to her, like how he showed up tonight to make sure she was alright. They were currently watching a documentary on Steve jobs, trying to tick off things from his list. By time it had ended it was quite late, "I should probably let you get some sleep" Steve told her now standing up and making his way towards the door.

Jessica followed him, "you're welcome to stay Steve," she told him and she could see Steve suddenly become nervous, "don't worry I'm not expecting anything. You know just a cuddle that's all."

Steve suddenly seemed a bit more relaxed, "I wouldn't want to put you out." Jessica laughed at his comment,

"I wouldn't have offered, come on" she extended her hand out to him and he took it. They made their way to her bedroom and Jessica went into the bathroom to change into some shorts and a vest. When she came out she saw Steve sat on the edge of the bed in just his trousers. They both got into bed and Jessica snuggled into him as he laid on his back, his arm around her. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Steve returned the kiss and after a while they just laid there cuddling and soon they both fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . .

Jessica woke up to Steve giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead telling her he was leaving to go for a run and he would see her back at the tower. She knew she mumbled something to him and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

Jessica woke up a few hours later and did her usual routine of getting ready for work and went to leave her the apartment but she found a envelope on her doormat. She picked it up and it seemed to rattle, she opened it and there was a set of keys in there with a note.

It read, 'think of it as a job well done for your first week at work - tony'

Jessica groaned, grabbing the keys and putting them into her pocket. She was worried about the type of car that would be waiting for her outside the apartment, when she got out she looked up and of course there was an Aston Martin, she pressed button on the keys and it unlocked. She quickly locked it again and started walking towards the tower.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?" She asked as she entered the building.

"He is currently in the lab" Jarvis responded, "shall I tell him you're on the way Miss Wilson?"

"No that's fine" she said as she now walked towards the lab. As she entered the lab she found Tony engrossed in his work. She put the keys down in front of him, "what are these?" She asked him.

Tony looked down at the keys and back at her, "car keys to by the looks of it, your car."

"Nu-uh," Jessica told her passing the keys to him, "I'm not accepting this. It's way too much! Do you give all your employees cars?"

"Well no, but in my defense you don't have a car" Jessica rolled her eyes at Tony's response.

"And I still don't have a car" she snapped at him which caused Tony to look a bit shocked at her reaction, "I know you're probably not used to this as I'm pretty sure you're so used to throwing your money around and girls throwing themselves at your feet, but I want to know you!" She told him taking a quick pause, "I want to know what's behind all this" she gestured round the lab, "and behind the money, press and the suit."

There was a pause before Tony finally spoke. "How about a different car?"

Jessica put her arms up in the air, "you are exhausting" she told him.

Tony's arms quickly made their way around her waist pulling her close to him and getting her to sit on him, "but I'm you're exhausting." Jessica shook her head and laughed, he did have a point there.

"Please just no more large gestures and just do something normal for tonight, I don't want the Tony stark that puts on a show for the whole world." She told him, kissing him quickly before getting up and heading to her office.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica had finished work, nothing eventful really happened apart from having lunch with Natasha, Clint and Bruce. Sam and Steve had gone for the afternoon which Jessica assumed was to try and follow up a lead on Bucky.

Jessica met Tony at the common room and he was dressed in one of his black sabbath t shirts and she was relieved he was standing there In one of his usual suits. "So what's the plan?" Jessica asked Tony.

"Well being that someone said nothing too big I've had to rethink this date completely. I was going to fly us over to France but that's out of the question." He paused, "that is out of the question, right? Because if it's not we can still leave"

"It's out of the question" Jessica confirmed and Tony sighed.

"So I was thinking we could grab some food and then go for drinks after," Tony told her and Jessica nodded, unsure if he had picked some fancy restaurant and hired out a whole bar but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Jessica had an amazing time with Tony on their date, he had stuck to his word begrudgingly and had stuck to places that normal people like her would usual eat in. They had gone out for drinks and she soon found herself back at his apartment drinking coffee as they continued to chat. She had finally broken through to the real Tony stark and she enjoyed seeing it, in fact they had spent majority of the night laughing and joking. It felt completely natural.

She soon found herself taking one of his t shirts and wearing it to bed with him, she had just got into bed when Tony had wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deep kiss. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and Tony's hand was running up her bare thigh and up her side until his fingers were through her hair. Jessica found herself being pushed on to her back as Tony now positioned himself so he leaning on top of her, feeling his body against hers caused her to moan. She could feel him smirking against her mouth and soon his tongue had slipped in. Her body ached for Tony to keep going but she pulled away after a while, she needed to remember she had only known him a week.

They both soon found themselves fast asleep wrapped around each other's body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Returning**

 **A/N - so basically a heads up - Jessica will be exploring her relationships with the guys and taking next steps in their relationships in the next coming chapters.**

Jessica had now been working at Stark Tower or the Avenger tower whatever you want to call it for a month now. She had also moved into the tower a couple of days ago, she had originally protested that it wasn't practical to move in as one she worked there and two what would happen if they were to ever break up, though Tony did laugh at her response and told her that was ridiculous.

She had fallen into some what of a routine where she would spend evenings with one of her soulmates or as a whole group, though these last couple of days she had tried to avoid any one on one time with any of them. It turned out she was falling hard for them and she was struggling to keep control of herself, she wanted them therefore she tried to find a way out of any situation where she would need to share a bed with them. This was now a lot easier with living in the tower because she wasn't living far from the tower now. The connection she held with them was something she had never felt before. Though she still hadn't met Bucky and the lead for trying to find him and almost dried up, and Thor still hadn't returned from his time away and she was trying not show anyone that she was worried about him.

Jessica woke up for work and was already exhausted, she had spent last night with Steve having a heavy make out session with him, that was the perks of being left alone with him he was more reserved than the other two which meant she was safe from the worry of him trying to take it further. She made her way to the common room to find Tony chatting to pepper and Natasha, "oh good you're here" Pepper said smiling at her, "you're finishing early today to come shopping for the party for the end of the next week."

"Have you been able to get out of your meetings so that you can come now?" Jessica asked pouring herself some coffee and offering refills to the others.

"No, but it doesn't mean I can't go shopping with you and Natasha for the fun of it." She laughed.

"I'll come by your office and get you when it's time to leave" Natasha told her getting ready to leave the common room, "but I've gotta go get ready for a training session with Clint"

"I will walk out with you" pepper said joining Natasha as they both left the common room leaving Tony and Jessica in the common room together. She could already feel the tension between them, Jessica looked at Tony it was clear he had been working himself more or less to the ground again.

"Have you slept at all?" Jessica asked making her way towards Tony and running her fingers through his hair and wrapping her arm loosely over his shoulder and back of the neck.

"I've been tinkering" he told her while placing his hands on her hips and pulling her into him. He was sitting on a barstool and she was now standing between his legs. "I didn't know you cared so much?"

Their faces were inches apart now, "you know I care Tony" Jessica barely above a whisper as he closed the gap between them, but he hadn't moved towards her lips he was placing gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Come on a date with me tonight," he murmured into her skin causing shivers to run down her spine.

Jessica closed her eyes and she found she had been biting her lip, "okay" she told him and she could feel him smirking against her skin. He moved away from her neck and gave her a small kiss on the lips and Jessica could tell he was holding back and part of her was relieved otherwise she probably would have ended up being laid out on the kitchen counter.

"I'll see you tonight when you're back from shopping." Tony told her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica hadn't been working long when Natasha has come by her office, "you all set?" She asked and Jessica nodded and followed her out. Jessica liked Natasha especially that she was the one who had got the guys to give her some space when she found out the boys were her soulmate.

Jessica, pepper and Natasha had spent the last couple of hours walking around the different shops until Jessica and Natasha had bought something for the party and Pepper had finished buying what appeared to be an entire wardrobe for the year until they had stopped for lunch. The three of them were currently sat at a table drinking champagne, and Jessica couldn't help but feel amused she was sat here with a trained assassin that could kill her and Pepper the CEO of stark enterprises.

"So how is everything going with the guys?" Pepper asked sipping her champagne,

"Yeah it's all fine" Jessica smiled and taking a bigger sip of her champagne, she wanted to try and avoid the subject of the guys because she knew it would lead to one thing.

"But?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow, her and Clint were close and it was clear now she was curious not for being nosey but to look out for one of her best friends.

"There's no buts," Jessica said, looking between the two women it was clear that neither one believed her, it looked like Pepper was going to say something but her phone started ringing and she excused herself from the table. Jessica turned back to Natasha who continued to look at her, "you aren't going to drop this are you?" Jessica groaned and Natasha shook her head. "Honestly there's no buts, it's just that it's gotten to that next point of the relationship where you should be taking the next step"

"Well you already live together, what next step are you talking about?" Natasha asked and then she got it, Jessica's expression had obviously given it away. "You haven't slept with any of them yet have you?"

"No," Jessica said and Natasha seemed shocked,

"No wonder Clint has been in a bad mood recently." Natasha chuckled, "so I don't get what the problem is about taking the next step,"

Jessica took a swig of her champagne and Natasha refilled her glass for her, "well how is it natural for me to be sleeping with four guys?"

Natasha shrugged, "it's not like it's a secret. They are all crazy about you and they're all aware of the relationship. I'd say just go for it and I'm not just saying that to help my best friend get laid,"

"Okay but on one condition" Jessica told her and Natasha gave her an inquisitive look, "you finally start acting on this thing you have for Bruce," Natasha opened her mouth to protest but it was clear she was shocked, "don't you dare deny it either I've seen the way you look at him and before you ask it's not obvious I've just got a skill for seeing that sort of stuff"

Jessica, Pepper and Natasha had finished lunch and were about to get into the car when Pepper spoke up, "Jessica, I think there's someone here to see you" she gestured behind her, "we'll see you back at the tower."

Jessica turned around to see Thor standing there, Jessica found herself rushing towards him. "Thor you're back!" She said, "where have you been? It's been months"

"I know, the Bifrost has been destroyed, the nine realms erupted into chaos, wars were raging. Marauders were pillaging, I had to put an end to the slaughter." Thor told her and Jessica looked at him, how she could even argue with that excuse.

"That's a pretty good excuse." She told him, Jessica looked at him. She had missed him and she could feel the pull bringing them closer together.

"Jessica, I-" Thor started as he inched closer to her face and Jessica found herself doing the same thing,

"You?" She said barely above a whisper before he could say anything his lips had come crashing down onto hers. His hands were cupping either side of her face and it was a hard passionate kiss, she could feel her legs starting to shake beneath her. After a while he pulled away.

"Come," he said to her offering his hand, "we have much to discuss as we make our way back to the tower,"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Jessica does the deed**

Jessica and Thor had made it back to the tower and were now sat in the common room, in that time he had shared his story of how is ex Jane Foster had been taken over by something called the Aether and how during this he had lost both his mother and brother. "Thor I am so sorry to hear what has happened," she embraced him, Thor positioned Jessica so she was sat on his lap hugging him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Thor pulled away slightly to look at Jessica, "I must also add that I spoke to my father and I declined Odin's offer of the throne "

Jessica couldn't hide her shock, "but why Thor? Wasn't that your destiny?"

Thor shook his head and gave Jessica a smile, "I believe meeting you was fate and my father agreed that I should follow my heart." This reassured Jessica and she gave Thor another smile before giving him a quick kiss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica excused herself and explained to Thor that she had a date with Tony tonight but she would catch up with him later. She took herself to her room to get ready and decided a nice relaxing bath would do the trick before Tony would stop by. The tension from her body felt like it had instantly released as she felt the hot water cover her body, she closed her eyes and lost herself into her thoughts about what Thor had told her. Jessica of course had heard about Dr Jane Foster previously, she was a well known astrophysicist and she had previously studied her. She then thought about Pepper the CEO of Stark Enterprise and of course Tony's ex girlfriend, oh and then there was Peggy Steve's technically ex and she was one of the founding members of SHEILD.

Jessica groaned to herself, her soulmates had these amazing women that were or had been part of their lives and there she was. A nerd who could hack and code into anything and loved to dance, that is so unimpressive compared to everyone else.

Jessica finished in the bath and slipped on a skater dress for tonight and sat on the floor in the living room in front of a mirror doing her make up, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Jessica shouted focusing on her make up.

The door opened and Clint stepped in, "hey" he greeted her closing the door, "looking forward to your date with Tony?"

"Yeah it should be fun" she told him making eye contact with him in the mirror as he perched on the arm of the sofa, "where have you been hiding recently?"

"I've been busy doing stuff for SHIELD" Clint told her, "tomorrow after work I want to show you something if you're free?"

Jessica nodded, "I'm sure I can make time for you" Jessica got up and made her way towards Clint and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Should I be worried? You're not going to be introducing me to your wife and kids are you?" She said jokingly.

Clint laughed, "no, but if you fancy meeting one of my ex girlfriends you can accompany me to her wedding next month?" Jessica looked at him and he was being serious.

"Isn't it like a unwritten rule that people don't go to their exes weddings?" Jessica asked while she furrowed her brows.

"I used to work with her and her fiancé at SHIELD before they left, we used to get put on the same missions" Clint told her. Jessica tried to hide her disappoint, yet another one of her soulmates having an ex which was a lot better than her. Of course Clint would have dated a spy, how bloody typical. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked as she ended her thought, she looked at him shocked that he could even tell. "You forget I'm trained in picking up body language and facial expressions."

"It's really stupid," Jessica told him and Clint gave her a look to basically tell her to continue, "do you ever feel like you aren't good enough, your hear about all these amazing people and you think how am I supposed to live up to that?"

Clint laughed, "Jessica, have you seen me. I fight alongside a god, a super soldier, a man made out of iron and the hulk. I go into battle with a bow and arrow."

Jessica laughed, "but here's the thing you're still a hero. How am I meant to live up to everyone's ex's?"

Clint seemed taken back by Jessica's comment, "well I'm not even sure where to begin with this," he said moving Jessica closer to him, "firstly they are exes for a reason, and secondly you seem to forget that you're a good ten to fifteen years younger than them and I'm trying to say at without sounding patronizing." Jessica let out a small smile at the last bit of the comment, "plus you are so much more amazing."

Clint cupped Jessica's face and pulled her into a kiss, it was soft and gentle and Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck. Next thing she knew she had been lifted onto his lap and he was holding her bridal style. After a few moments, Clint pulled away and placed her back onto the ground, "you know I think you only done that to show off your biceps." Jessica said giving him one last kiss before going back to the mirror and finishing her make off.

"So tomorrow after work?" Clint confirmed before leaving and Jessica nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony was right on time for once as he knocked on Jessica's door, "it's open" Jessica shouted and Tony let himself in. Jessica was just walking out of the bedroom. "Wow, you look amazing" Tony told her.

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself" Jessica responded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and going to grab her bag.

"Oh I know," Tony smirked, "you ready to go?"

Jessica and Tony were at a Italian restaurant and Jessica was relieved that Tony hadn't something crazy like hiring out the whole restaurant or flying her to Italy itself. It was nice to his eccentric billionaire side calming down slightly, "so how was shopping with Pepper and Natasha?" Tony asked taking a sip of his scotch.

"They really know how to shop" Jessica tried to laugh it off, in all honesty watching Pepper spend all that money had made her feel quite awkward, living in the care system she never had that much money to spend and she was well aware that Tony didn't know the truth that she hadn't gone to college. She had actually hacked into a couple of university systems to look at the curriculums to teach herself and she had come across the coding test, a few days later she had received a phone call from Stark enterprises.

"You don't like to shop?" Tony said amused, "I thought all women like to shop. I mean even Natasha a trained assassin likes to shop,"

"I guess if you've never had to worry about money before.." She trailed off taking a sip of her wine, "remember we've lived two separate lives, two separate sides of the coin."

"You know you're a hypocrite" Tony said placing down his scotch and Jessica raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why when Tony started talking again, "you give me this big speech about how you want to get to know the real me but yet you won't give anything intimate about yourself up."

Jessica sat there and took in what Tony has said, "your right," she told him, "what do you want to know?"

Jessica had told Tony all about her childhood in care and how she was never adopted, how she had spent a few years living on the streets when she left the home and how she built up her life. Tony appeared mesmerized by her story and she had never seen him so interested in something else other than himself or his work. After she had told Tony about her life story he had let her in to his, about his parents and how they died, his relationship with his father and how he had inherited the company at the age of 21. Both of their lives had been completely different but it looked as if they both shared a huge amount of baggage.

Jessica and Tony had been back in Tony's apartment within the tower and had been sharing a bottle of wine. Their conversation had moved onto a lighter note and Jessica found herself laughing at one of Tony's stories. Jessica had got up to grab another bottle when she felt Tony's arms wrap round her when she had made it to the drinks cabinet. She could feel his breath on her neck and his body was slightly against hers, her eyes closed automatically when he started kissing her neck, nibbling it slightly. "How about we forget the wine?" Tony mumbled into her neck causing Jessica to bite her lip.

She turned to face Tony who had now started kissing her, her back being pressed up against the cabinet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her hands into his hair. Tony had now started pulling her towards him not breaking the kiss and Jessica felt his hands move to the back of her dress, unzipping her dress and Tony pulling the dress down her arms. She felt her dress fall to the floor and moments later she felt the back of the bed against the back of her legs. Tony at this point had his top off and carefully pushed Jessica down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He started kissing down her neck again all the way down to her chest where he had just finished unclasping her bra.

One of his hands cupped and massaged her now exposed breast while his mouth came down to her breast where he twirled his tongue around her nipple as he gently nibbled on it. He continued kissing down her body until he got to her underwear. He slipped Jessica's underwear off and started to kiss up the inside of her thighs, Jessica let out a soft moan arching her back. He continued working his way up, and Jessica soon felt his tongue on her clit. She let out a soft gasp as he continued working his tongue and slowly slid one finger inside. She moaned as she grabbed hold of the bedsheets, he started teasing her with his tongue and Jessica found herself panting.

Jessica could hear Tony fumbling with trousers as he made his way back up towards her, his lips crashing down into her full of lust. She could feel him pressing up against her causing her to let out another moan. He grabbed out a condom from his bedside and once he was ready he slid into her, causing them to both to moan. Jessica wrapped her legs around him as he moved deeper into her. Tony was kissing her neck again and biting it occasionally and after a while Tony had positioned them so she was now on top, riding him. She let out another moan as he now thrusted into her harder and deeper, Jessica could feel she was close. Tony's eyes were glued to her admiring her expression and body and his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her down harder as she continued to ride him. After a while they both came together and Jessica found herself collapsed on top of Tony, covered in sweat and panting.

"Wow" she said as Tony wrapped his arms around her kissing her gently again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jessica woke up to find herself wrapped around Tony who was still fast asleep. She smiled at the memory of last night. She slowly crept out of bed and grabbed one of his shirts to put on as she made her way towards the kitchen area in his apartment and put a pot of coffee on.

"You know it's normally me who sneaks out first thing in the morning" Tony said as he entered the room.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "bit hard for you to sneak out of your own apartment I guess?"

"You'd be surprised," he said as he kissed her.

After repeating last nights activities in the shower, Jessica finally left Tony's apartment and made her way back to her room and got ready for work. She grabbed some breakfast from the common room and made her to the way to her office and was surprised to find Thor sitting in there.

"Hey," Jessica greeted him, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could keep you company today while you work." Thor said spinning around in her office chair.

Jessica was amused at how cute Thor looked, this huge God just sat in her office spinning around in her chair, "let me grab another chair" she told him as she went to leave the office.

"Oh no, allow me" Thor told her standing up and following her into another room and grabbing a chair. Once they were back in the office she sat in her usual chair and Thor sat near her in the other chair. After a couple of minutes Thor groaned, "I don't like this chair, it doesn't spin"

Jessica let out slip a laugh at his comment, "would you like to swap chairs?"

A couple of minutes later Jessica was back at doing her work, she had given Thor her phone to watch Netflix and he was watching something funny as she heard him chuckling to him, "humans are so petty and tiny"

Jessica chatted to Thor throughout morning while she worked and she found it quite nice having him near, especially since it had been a while since she had actually seen him. When it was lunch time they both went up to the common room together as Jessica tried to explain to him how she does her job, turned out that they both agreed that it was best Jessica sticks to the technology and Thor stuck to the battling.

After lunch Thor was called away by Tony and Bruce as he wanted to go over Loki's scepter that they were still trying to locate and wanted his help in brainstorming and Jessica went back to working in her office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica and Clint had been driving for a few hours now and had spent the majority of the time chatting. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Jessica asked turning her attention back onto clint.

"You'll see when you get there." Clint told her keeping his focus on the road ahead. It was half hour later when clint started slowing down and as the drove up a long drive Jessica realized they were in the middle of fields. After a few more minutes a barn appeared alongside a house. Clint stopped the car in front of the house and got out, Jessica followed his actions and followed him into the house.

"This is what I wanted to show you" Clint told her, Jessica examined the house it had a huge porch and old fashioned wooden shutters. The living space was open and it looked like Clint had been working on the house.

"Is this your house?" Jessica asked continuing to look around.

"Technically my house," Clint said, pausing for a few moments, "but I want you to consider it being your home." Jessica now turned to look at Clint, "I know you're living at the tower but I mean like come and stay. This is completely off the grid and if we get called out on a mission or if it's unsafe for you to be left alone I want you to come here."

Clint was right, they were basically in the middle of nowhere, "this house is pretty big for just you" she said to him as she made her way upstairs and saw how many bedrooms there were.

Clint came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the shoulder. "I wanted a place that I can live in peace and raise a family out of danger." Jessica smiled at Clint's comment, he was opening up to her and for once he was letting himself be vulnerable.

"So in your scenario" Jessica said turning round and facing Clint, wrapping her arms around his neck, " how many kids would you have?"

Clint smiled back at Jessica, "oh that's easy, at least three."

Clint showed Jessica the rest of the house and the barn, she was in awe with the amount of space there was and the work Clint had done already, "so what do you think?" Clint asked as they sat down on the porch swing.

"It's amazing," Jessica told him, "it's just so quiet and peaceful, do you come out here often?"

"I come out here after every mission, but recently i seem to find myself at the tower a lot more now a days" Clint told her, "thankfully it's only Natasha that knows of this place and now you"

"You know" Jessica started, "if you're wanting me to come out here when it's not safe, maybe you should teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow." Clint looked at her amused, "okay you got me, I just want to learn to shoot like you do."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Clint was standing so close to Jessica that she could feel his breath on her skin, his hands resting over hers correcting her position, "you want to relax" he breathed into her ear, his hands trying to soften her hold. Jessica was now finding it hard to concentrate on what she needed to do with Clint this close. "Okay and when you're ready" he moved himself away so that Jessica could take her shot. After a few moments she released the bow and it hit the target dead on the bulls eye, she let out a small squeal of happiness and turned to Clint, "impressive for a lucky shot" he teased her. "Try again"

"What do I get if I make the shot?" She smirked taking another arrow and lining up the shot.

"You can have anything you want" Clint told her, Jessica could hear the flirting in his tone and she couldn't help but smile. She lined up the shot and she hit the bullseye again.

"You know when I retire maybe you could take my spot on the Avengers" Clint laughed, "so what is it you want?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so she was facing him.

Jessica dropped the bow on the floor, "I want to stay here tonight"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Doll**

Jessica and Clint had spent the evening at the farmhouse, Clint had prepared dinner with whatever was in the cupboards and they were currently chatting on the sofa. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked him, "this is the fifth time you've pulled that face."

Clint rubbed the back of his neck, "me and Nat were sparing earlier and I must have landed pretty hard when she tripped me"

Jessica stood up and moved behind Clint, "take your top off and I can rub your neck and shoulders for you"

"I think you just want to see me topless" Clint chuckled as he took his top off.

Jessica started massaging Clint's neck and shoulders, she knew she shouldn't be surprised at how wide his shoulders were as she knew he had a pretty good body but it was completely different from looking to now touching. Jessica noticed that after a few minutes he had closed his eyes and seemed to be relaxing as she continued to massage him.

Jessica wasn't sure how it happened but Clint had managed to convince her it was his turn to repay the favor, so she found herself lying on the bed topless as Clint straddled her bum while he massage her back. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed how his hands moved across her back, the pressure nice and firm and after a while a small moan escaped her lips.

Clint leaned down and kissed the back of her neck and Jessica could feel his body pressing up against hers. His kisses now trailing over her shoulder and down her back, a shiver running down her spine as she let another moan. "I don't think this is part of a massage" Jessica mumbled as he continued kissing down her back. He was now longer straddling her hips and next thing she knew his hands were on her hips and she had been spun onto her back, Clint back to straddling to her hips.

His eyes wandered up her body, lingering on her chest and then up to her face. His eyes filled with lust as he leaned down, his lips crashing down onto hers. His hands moved to hers and he pinned them up above her head. Jessica let out a small gasp and she could feel Clint smirk against her lips, his mouth now moving to the crook of her neck and she could feel his hands move from her wrists down to her breasts where he started massaging them. Jessica arched her back as she moaned and as his kisses trailed lower she felt his hands moving lower until they got to the waist band of her trousers.

He had pulled off her trousers and underwear and his mouth hungrily between her legs, his hands were holding on to her hips and every time she tried to move away in pleasure he would pull her hips back down again. "Clint, I..." Jessica moaned as she grabbed hold of the bedsheets in pleasure, her body couldn't stop squirming but Clint wouldn't give up his hold. He let go of one hand, his finger now slowly entering inside her.

Jessica's breathing picked up as he slid another finger in, "Clint, please.." She continued to moan as his tongue continued to tease her clit, he had been teasing her for a while now and she felt like she was going to burst.

"Tell me what you want," Clint told her as her slid his fingers in faster and deeper, causing Jessica to let out another moan.

"I need you" she told him.

Clint didn't need telling twice as he positioned himself between Jessica and sliding himself in, they both let out a moan as Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted. Clint had grabbed hold of her hips and when he told her to wrap her arms around his neck she quickly did as she was told and the next thing she knew clint had lifted her up and her back was against the wall. This time he was thrusting harder and deeper and his kisses became frantic along her neck up until he reached her mouth. She could feel herself getting close as she moaned loader and she closed her eyes, "no baby, not yet. I want you to cum when I say so" Clint panted, "open your eyes"

Jessica did what Clint told her to do and she looked at him, their eye contact intense. She was majorly turned on with Clint telling her what to do and how he took control. This lasted for a bit longer until he told her to let go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica found herself being carried to the car in the morning in a very sleepy state by Clint, after the initial time of having sex on the bed which moved to the wall, they ended up doing it again in the kitchen and another in the shower. By the time they had gone to bed Jessica found herself wrapped around Clint and slept peacefully until Clint had tried to wake her up to get her back in time for work. When he was unable to, he gave up and carried her to the car and started the journey back to the tower.

By the time they had made it to the tower Jessica was more awake and she made her way back to her apartment. She showered and changed and grabbed the biggest coffee she could get from the common room and made her way down to the office where she started on work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next few days kind of went by as a bit of a blur, Clint and Natasha kept going out to chase leads so they would be gone for a day and sometimes the night as well, Steve and Thor would go along with them as well on some days. Tony ended up spending days inside his lab so this meant that Jessica was able to get some time to herself. She did meet up with the boys when they were about but they didn't get up to anything exciting apart from watching tv and in Tony's case spending time with him down at the lab.

It was now Friday night and everyone had been out on a mission all day chasing up another lead for Loki's scepter, Jessica had gone out with Charlie and his boyfriend Will. They had gone out drinking and had stayed out until late. She was relieved that she hadn't gotten that drunk and was only feeling slightly tipsy. She had managed to keep the alcohol mainly flowing to Charlie and Will. By the end of the night she said her goodbyes to them and started making her way back towards the tower, she had decided against getting a cab back because it was only a short walk.

Jessica regretted the decision when she could hear footsteps behind her,came tried picking up her pace but the footsteps copied her pace. She tried to remain calm and convince her it was all in her head and she wasn't being followed. That was until she felt a hand on her and then she was shoved into an alleyway the guy pinning her against the wall. His hand clasped around her mouth as he used his body to keep her against the wall, "if you scream Its going to make it a lot worse. Now be a good girl and stay quiet."

Jessica tried to fight against him as he tried undoing her trousers. She tried kicking him and moving her hand to hit him but he overpowered her. After a while he appeared to get fed up as he threw her onto the ground and made his way over to her. She lay on the ground crying as pain shifted through her side. She started screaming as he got on her top and his hand clasped over her mouth.

"You've made it a lot -" he was interrupted mid sentence as a man from behind him and grabbed him off her. Jessica managed to move herself so she was against the wall as she watched the guy pin up the other guy against the wall and punch him. It was dark and the guy who was beating up her attacker was wearing a baseball hat and a coat.

The guy managed to knock the attacker out and he approached Jessica, she continued to sit there scared frozen not knowing what to do. He held out his left hand and Jessica took it and noticed it felt cold like metal, he helped pull her up on to her feet and steadied her. "You're going to be fine doll" he told her, she could hear police sirens heading her way and she guessed maybe someone from the neighborhood had contacted them.

Jessica couldn't see much of the guy but she sensed a familiarity from him, she wanted him to stay. She felt something between them and it was clear he had too which meant only one thing, "Bucky?" She asked and the guy standing in front of her tensed up. Jessica went to touch his face but he pulled away.

"You need to stay away, it's dangerous" he told her, "get back to the tower" and with that he ran off into the darkness. By the time it had registered for Jessica to go after him the police had turned up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

By the time Jessica had finished with the police and had been taken back to the tower it was extremely late or early depending on how you viewed it. She could feel the bruising on her body already forming with the amount of pain she was in, she hadn't felt it straight away through the adrenaline but now she just felt extremely tired and exhausted. She got into the elevator and made her way to her floor for her apartment, "Jarvis, whose in this evening?" Jessica asked as she made her into the apartment.

"Everyone is back, Miss Wilson" Jarvis told her, "Mr Stark is on his way to your floor."

"Can you please tell him I don't want to be disturbed and put a stop to all visitors for this floor for tonight?" Jessica asked Jarvis, she did not want to be worrying any of them especially when she wanted to sleep.

"I'm sorry but I am unable to process that. Mr Stark has put in place protocols for your well being and he is aware of your current condition" Jessica groaned and made her way to the bathroom, if there was no stopping Tony from coming to her room she should really check to see what he would be looking at.

Jessica checked her reflection in the mirror, she was covered in dirt and she immediately switched on the shower and closed the bathroom door. She removed her dirty clothes and she could see bruises on her arms and dry blood where she had scraped and cut herself from the throwing around. It was not a pretty sight, Jessica hoped into the shower and quickly washes the dirt of her body. By the time she had come out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself she could hear Tony letting himself into her apartment.

"Jessica?" Tony called out and she could hear his footsteps walking around the apartment.

"I'm just in here" Jessica called out making her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, Tony now standing by the doorway.

"What happened to you?" Tony asked unable to hide his shock closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling Jessica into him.

Jessica explained to Tony about what had happened and how a guy had saved her, leaving out the fact that he was her fifth soulmate. This was something she was going to have to mention to Steve in private. Tony was sitting on the edge of Jessica's bed with Jessica sitting on his lap, his hand stroking her arm.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Tony asked, it was clear he wasn't sure what to do. Jessica could see the concern in his face and it was clear he was trying to hide the anger about what this guy had tried to do.

Jessica shook her head and looked at the clock, "I just want to go to bed and sleep."

Tony nodded, "do you want me to keep you company?" Jessica nodded, "go get dressed and we will sleep in here tonight"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rest of the week went by without much excitement, since the attack the guys didn't let Jessica out of their sight and once again she was spending her evenings or days with one of them or all of them. During the week Thor would hang out with Jessica in her office which was quite sweet in her eyes and they had gone out a couple of times in the evening where she tried to show him some of the typical dares you would do on earth. Steve and her would go get coffee, she would watch films with Clint and spent quite a bit of time with Tony and Bruce in the lab and time with Tony outside of the lab. Jessica had even gone shopping again with Natasha and Pepper, it was clear to her that she had been welcomed into their family.

It was now the day of the party and Jessica was already feeling quite nervous about tonight, Tony had told her it was a small party but she had heard all about his parties and his definition of small was not the same as hers. Jessica had popped out to grab some coffee for her and everyone else back at the tower. She was looking out at the traffic from the coffee shop while she waited for the coffee and that's when she spotted him, Bucky. She was about to run out to him when a lorry drove by and when it moved away he was now longer standing there. She was certain it was Bucky, or least she thought so.

Jessica had been talked into getting ready with Pepper and Natasha, it was clear that this was something both Natasha and Jessica were not used to but pepper seemed quite happy and with the party being for her birthday they were not going to refuse the birthday girl this time.

"So how are things going with you and the guys Jessica?" Pepper asked as she walked out in her dress.

Jessica continued applying her make up, "it's going well, it feels weird to say this but it feels natural."

Natasha smirked, "you boned them all yet?" Jessica laughed while Pepper seemed a bit taken back at the comment and made an excuse that she needed to change her shoes as they didn't match. Jessica didn't blame Pepper, even though she was dating someone else talking about your ex and whether or not they are having sex with their new girlfriend or whatever she was would be weird and uncomfortable.

"Well I've slept with Tony and Clint" Jessica said sheepishly as she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"well that explains why they're in such good moods recently." Natasha smirked, "I guess it's just the old men next," she chuckled.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jessica had been at the party for a hour now and she had somehow ended up chatting to a guy who wouldn't stop talking. She had tried making up an excuse about needing to get a refill and he came with her to the bar and now she was stuck standing at the bar talking to this guy. She had tried looking round the room discreetly in hope that one of her soulmates would spot her but Tony was Tony talking to Rhody, Steve was playing pool with Sam and Natasha, Clint and Bruce were chatting somewhere in the corner. That only left one other person but she couldn't see Thor anywhere.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air" Jessica smiled, getting ready to excuse herself. It was obvious the guy was going to offer to come with her but was interrupted by Thor.

"Jessica!" He greeted her, "would you mind accompanying me to the balcony?" He asked offering his hand. Jessica smiled and took his hand and followed him to the balcony. "Who was that you were speaking to?"

Jessica wondered if she could hear a bit of jealousy in his voice, "I have no idea" she laughed, "some guy that wouldn't take a hint"

Thor and Jessica were now standing out on the balcony and Thor placed his jacket around Jessica's shoulders to keep her warm. "I take it parties are completely different on Asgard?" Jessica asked and Thor chuckled at her question.

"Much," Thor mused, "celebrations on Asgard have been known to carry on for weeks. I will have to show you sometime."

They continued chatting for some more until it became too cold for Jessica to stay out on the balcony and they went to join everyone else, "hey Thor," Jessica said before entering back into the party, "can I stay with you tonight?"

Thor smiled at Jessica, "it'd be my honor,"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jessica had enjoyed the rest of the party and just before it had finished her and Thor had gone back to his apartment.

"I'm just going to take a shower," Thor told her nodding to the bathroom door, "make yourself comfortable."

Jessica watched as Thor went into the bathroom and after a few moments she could hear the water running from the shower. She suddenly felt very nervous, behind those doors was a naked God. Jessica had been quite surprised at how Thor had been the perfect gentleman around her, they had spent quite a few nights together making out and falling asleep together. It was getting obvious that both of them wanted to go further but Thor didn't push it, he was clearly trying to make sure that Jessica was ready and wasn't feeling pressured into anything.

Jessica continued sitting there on the bed her stomach filled with butterflies. She knew she needed to make the first move. She took a deep breath and stood up unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. She removed her shoes and underwear and made her way to the bathroom door, quietly opening and closing it.

She looked over towards the shower and Thor had his back towards her, Jessica's eyes wandering over his body. His broad shoulders and strong back, his blond blonde hair damp from the shower and his strong legs. She swallowed hard and made her way towards the shower. Jessica placed her hands on his hips and kissed his back gently, "I thought you might want some company" she told him and she continued kissing him.

Thor turned around so he was facing her now, she could feel his eyes burning into her body and she quickly looked down at his chest and torso. He was definitely a God, she looked back up at him and desire filled his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he told her as he pulled Jessica further into the shower, their bodies touching and his lips crashing down onto hers.

Jessica moaned and as her mouth parted Thor's tongue slid in, dominating hers with his. He had now positioned them so Jessica's back was against the wall, his body pressing up against hers and the water from the shower was pouring down onto them. Jessica could feel Thor's hands now exploring her body and his growing erection pressing up against her. His mouth trailed down her neck to her breasts and Jessica arched her back as she moaned in pleasure. His hand trailed down her body until it reached the inside of her thighs and he started rubbing her clit, Jessica gasped when he slid his finger inside her and Thor let out a groan. He nibbled Jessica's bottom lip slightly as he continued sliding his finger in and out of her and Jessica grabbed the back of his head deepening their kiss.

After a few moments Jessica felt Thor's hands at her ass and with one quick grab he had picked her up and had her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel him pressing against her. His mouth moved down to her neck and he was kissing and biting her as he slid inside her. She moaned as she felt him and he groaned against her neck. His fingers digging into her slightly as she felt him moving in and out of her, Jessica's nails digging into his back and shoulder.

The pleasure from this was something she had never experienced and with the shower crashing down onto them it was like something you would only ever see in movies. It felt like it was lasting forever until they both climaxed and Thor's body was resting against hers against the wall, he was panting against her skin and Jessica was breathing heavily.

. . . . . . .

The next couple of months flew by for Jessica, Thor was still around and it was only really Clint, Steve and Natasha going on missions and even then it wasn't that often. Jessica was certain she had spotted Bucky a few more times but whenever she would look again no one was there.

Her and Steve had still not gotten any further with their relationship and she was not prepared to pressure the 100 Something year old into having sex with her and in all honesty as much as Jessica craved the touch of Steve it didn't change anything for her.

Jessica had spent weekends away with Clint up at the farm while he worked on restoring it. She spent time away with Tony and he was always disappointed when she declined his offers to take to her to Paris. Jessica had been extremely close with the four of them and she had even become close with Bruce, Natasha and Sam.

Jessica was currently in the lab with Tony and Bruce, she was working on a new project with Tony when Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir, I believe I have a lead on where Loki's sceptre may be located"

"Bring it up on screen Jarvis and alert the others," Tony said now wheeling his chair towards the area, "looks like it's in a hydra base in Sokovia...lead by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker" Tony continued reading the screen, "looks like he's experimenting on humans with the sceptre"

Jessica looked up at Tony, she knew this could mean that Thor could be leaving again soon. She could feel a lump in her throat forming. It then hit her that they would all be leaving for a mission, she snapped out of her thoughts when she realised Tony was talking to her, "Jessie, are you even listening to me?"

Jessica frowned at Tony, "don't call me Jessie,"

Tony laughed, "as I was saying we may need to cancel that date tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The last couple of days had been quite boring and uneventful for Jessica within the tower, everyone had gone out to Sokovia and Pepper was working away. This meant the only other person that Jessica really spoke to within the tower was Maria Hill. Within working hours Maria was very professional but outside of work her and Jessica were very good friends.

Jessica had been working on a new project of hers and it was currently on hold until Tony came back to the tower. She knew it would inflate his ego even more when she told him, but she couldn't actually get any further with this without his help. She had completed all the work Tony had left her hence her little side project.

Jessica had popped out to grab some coffee and by the time she arrives back she saw the jet arriving back in the tower and she could feel herself smiling at the fact they were now back. She made her way straight to the lab and saw Tony looking at one of his screens, "hey you're back" Jessica greeted him.

"There you are!" Tony said, "I see how it is the boss goes away and you skip work" Jessica rolled her eyes as she got closer to Tony and he gave her a quick kiss. "Have you heard about Clint?"

"No?" Jessica said hesitantly, "what's happened?"

"He's in with Dr Cho, he got injured" Tony said, "come on I'm going in there now with these"

Jessica walked with Tony towards the med bay, "oh he's flat lining, call it. Time?" Tony said as he the room, Jessica looked over at Clint and he was under a machine.

"Oh no I'm going to live forever, I'm going to be made of plastic" Clint responded and Jessica passed him over his drink and gave him a kiss on the top of head, "there's my girl" he gave her a small smile.

"You'll still be you, Jessica won't even be able to know the difference"

"What's going on here?" Jessica asked looking at the machine.

"The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum."

"She's creating tissue" Bruce said excitedly looking over towards Natasha and Jessica,

"If you brought him over to my lab I could do this in twenty minutes" Dr Helen said, Jessica looked over at Natasha and she could tell she was jealous on how interested bruce was over Helen's work. "The next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."

"Well that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." Tony responded

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." Helen told Tony looking down at the paperwork. Jessica looked at Natasha and rolled her eyes,

"You know Thor will be there" Jessica responded, it wasn't a secret Helen fancied Thor and she was aware of the situation Jessica was in with the guys. Luckily for Helen, her and Jessica got on quite well and it was a bit of a joke between the two of them, just like with her best friend Charlie fancying him.

Jessica turned back to Clint, "can I catch up with you later, I need to wrack Tony's brain on something?"

Clint nodded, "I'll be here" she smiled at him giving him another kiss and giving Natasha and Helen a quick smile before leaving with Tony.

"So what's this about my amazing brain?" Jessica rolled her eyes at Tony,

"Well it's not necessary your brain but your iron man suit" Jessica smiled at him, "I think you're going to find this quite interesting."

. . . . .

"I can't believe you've been able to do this" Tony looked at Jessica in amazement while Jessica continued to watch him flying from the common room windows.

She looked down at the tablet, "so if you come in now and I can test out the iron legion" Jessica watched as Tony made his way back into the common room and Jessica continued coding. She had been able to hack into Tony's system so that age was able to speak to him just like Jarvis could do in the suit and she was able to control the iron legion with her tablet.

"This" Tony gestured his hands, "deserves a drink before I go back to the lab to study the scepter."

. . . . . . . .

Jessica had been able to catch up with Clint and Tony within a few hours of them arriving back at the tower, but yet she still hadn't seen Thor or Steve. But within seconds of just thinking about that she saw Steve walking up the stairs towards her glancing away from the tablet he was holding. "Hey you" Jessica greeted him giving him a kiss. "What are you working on?"

"The Maximoff twins, he's fast and she's weird." Steve told her, "Strucker's experiments." Jessica nodded looking at the tablet, "I've gotta get back to this, but are you free later for a coffee?"

"For you, yes" she kissed him goodbye and made her way back to her office.

Jessica opened the door to the office and was surprised to see Thor sitting by her desk, "Jessica, there you are" he told her standing up and walking towards her when she closed the door, "I've been waiting for you"

"Waiting for wha-" Jessica started but was interrupted by Thor passionately kissing her and pushing her against the wall. She could feel his body armor pressing into her and his hands exploring her body. She felt his hands stop her hips and the next thing she knew she was lifted up and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

. . . . . .. . .

Jessica hadn't seen much of Tony since they had come back from the mission and he told her it was okay for her to have a few days away from the office. That was probably the biggest perk of working for Tony is he allowed to her to chose when she worked which meant she was able to spend time with her soulmates. Though she did make sure she didn't push it so when she did work, she worked hard. Currently she was at the farm with Clint helping him with painting.

"So I've been thinking," Clint told her focusing on the wall in front of him, "I'm considering retiring soon." Jessica stopped what she was doing and looked at him to find he had turned his attention over to her, "I want to focus on us and not having to worry about getting killed all the time,"

"Have you spoken to any of the guys about this?" Jessica asked and Clint shook his head,

"I wanted to run it by you first," Clint paused, "it wouldn't change anything for us but I'd probably spend the majority of my time here," Jessica nodded taking in the information he had told her. After a few moments Clint spoke again, "obviously I want you to spend your time with here with me as well, so you'd be spending time back and forth."

Jessica smiled at Clint, "looks like I have two homes now" she chuckled at him, "does this mean I get to design the kitchen?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I was asked for more Steve and Jessica time so here it is :)**

 **Chapter**

Jessica had been really quiet at work since the guys had come back, Tony was preoccupied with working on something with Bruce which Jessica knew it meant some sort of trouble. Thor had been spent a couple of days with Jessica before returning to Asgard briefly before the party on Saturday. Clint and Jessica had spent some time up at the farm and he was currently there working on some stuff, which meant this left Steve and Jessica to entertain themselves in the evening. They had spent some time eating dinner together but Steve seemed preoccupied himself with the Maximoff twins and now Jessica was getting bored of Steve not really focusing on them when they were together, it was clear he was still in Cap mode in the evenings.

Jessica had finished work and changed into one of her swing dresses and made her way to the elevator, "Jarvis can you take me to Steve's level please."

"Right away Miss Wilson" Jarvis responded and once Jessica was outside Steve's apartment she knocked on his door.

The door opened and Steve looked at Jessica shocked, "Jessica, I didn't know we made plans" she looked him up and down and he was in casual sweats.

"We didn't" Jessica smiled at him walking into his apartment, "but I think it's time you stepped out of Captain America mode for a night. So go get changed"

Steve gave her a small smile, "has it really been that bad?" He asked as he made his way towards the bedroom to get changed.

"You've not been too bad" Jessica laughed sitting herself onto Steve's sofa waiting for him to get emerge from his room.

Once Steve had changed into a shirt and some chinos they made their way out of the tower. "So where are we going?" Steve asked, following Jessica's direction.

Jessica smiled at him and took his hand in hers, "somewhere we should have gone to ages ago" she simply responded. They continued making their way and Jessica and Steve made small talk, which Jessica ensured avoided the topic of work.

After a while they started approaching the place Jessica was taking Steve, "so you know how Charlie and I love to dance, well he actually holds events and teaches dance so I thought it would be a good idea to finally take you dancing" Jessica finished as they stood outside the venue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve and Jessica had been dancing for a few hours, at first Steve seemed quite nervous at first but Jessica was able to relax him. They had been swing dancing for the majority of the evening and once Charlie had finished the class and said goodbyes to the class he made his way over to Jessica. "Do not lose these " he told her as he handed over the keys, "and make sure you lock up."

Jessica smiled at Charlie and said her goodbyes and made her way over to the stereo, "what are you doing?" Steve asked her as he watched her change the music over.

"I thought we could have a few slow dances before we went home." Jessica told him, smiling at him and extending her hand to him. Steve took it and pulled her into him, spinning her around and getting her into the correct position.

"Thank you for tonight" Steve said after a while of dancing. "I never thought I'd have this after Peggy."

Jessica smiled at him, "I thought it was about time you had your dance, I know I'm not Peggy but hopefully you had fun."

Steve shook his head, "this is much better," Steve paused, "I know I don't tell you this often Jessica but I do care about you, and I know we aren't going at the same speed as the other -"

Jessica stopped Steve finishing the sentence by pulling him down by his collar and kissing him, after a few moments she pulled away, "Steve our relationship is unique. I love you and I don't care how long it takes, we have a lifetime."

Steve looked at Jessica in shock and then after a while he smiled, "you love me?"

Jessica realized what she had said, she nodded slowly, "I love you too" he told her.

. . . . . . . .

Steve and Jessica stayed for a few more hours dancing until Steve walked Jessica back to her apartment within the tower. Steve felt at peace with everything and he had completely forgotten about Starker and the Maximoff twins. He had spent the evening with his best girl and she loved him. He had never experienced the love of a woman before, he had thought that he had loved Peggy but this was completely different.

"Goodnight Jessica" he told her, giving her a kiss. They both said their good nights and Steve watched as Jessica went into her apartment and closed the door.

He could have kicked himself, he had missed his opportunity again. He stood outside the door debating on whether or not he should knock on the door and tell her how much he wanted her, show her he wanted her. He rocked back and forth of the ball of his feet, he was going to do it. He was going to make the move and not miss this opportunity. He we to knock on the door when Jarvis interrupted him, "Captain, Maria Hill is looking for you. She has new leads on the Starker case."

Steve sighed, "tell Maria I'm on my way"


	26. Chapter 26

It was the day before the party and Jessica found it strange that there was this huge event going on and Pepper wasn't the one who was pulling the strings and organizing it.

Jessica rubbed her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen in front of her, trying to process the coding that she was trying to do but her thoughts kept going back to the guys. Steve was already back in Cap mode, Tony wouldn't tear himself away from the lab and had even discouraged Jessica on trying to disturb him again which had pissed her off but as she saw it what was the point in being mad at someone when they didn't even know she was mad at him. Thor was still in Asgard, Clint would be coming back from the farm house today and Bucky, well she wasn't even sure if she should even be thinking of him. She hadn't spotted him lurking about for a few days so she assumed he had moved on, Jessica had brought this up with Steve and she knew Sam was looking into it.

Jessica sighed, she knew she wasn't able to concentrate of the task ahead of her. She had wanted to tell everyone how she felt about them and so far she had only managed to tell Steve. Jessica picked up her phone and started typing out a text message to Charlie, 'Drinks tonight? X' within moments she got a response, 'only if you're buying- meet you outside the tower at 6'

Jessica decided that the best thing to do now was to get some coffee and head back to the office after a break. She headed to the common room to find Natasha in there, "hey, I thought you were on some mission or something?" Jessica greeted her pouring herself some coffee and offering Natasha some.

"Something like that" Natasha responded smirking, but it was clear something was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" Jessica asked putting the pot of coffee back,

Natasha shook her head, "nope."

Jessica jokingly rolled her eyes at Natasha so she could see, "for a spy you're a terrible liar." She smiled at her, "well if you want to talk about a certain doctor or anything, I'm meeting Charlie for drinks at 6." Jessica informed her as she left the common room.

The day seemed to go a bit quicker now that Jessica knew she was going to be able to vent to someone about everything, at five o clock she left her office and made her way up towards her apartment changing into a tight black dress and quickly sorted out her hair and make up before heading out.

Jessica was making her way out when she saw Natasha talking to Clint and judging by the bags he was holding he had literally just got back, "you got a date tonight?" Clint asked Jessica as he looked her up and down and Jessica noticed that Clint's eyes showed a bit of hunger and lust towards her and lingered at certain curves causing Jessica to smirk.

"Yeah, she does" Natasha told him, "with me." Natasha made her way towards Jessica as they made their way out of the building,

"Don't wait up" Jessica winked at Clint and he chuckled at her shaking his head.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica, Charlie and Natasha were now taking their fifth shot, "so how am I even supposed to tell the others I love them, Thor is all like I'm a manly man who goes off and fights battles and is like look at me I'm future king. Tony is all like iron man this and work, and Clint is-" Jessica was interrupted,

"Completely unreadable?" Natasha finished off Jessica's sentence and she nodded taking another shot. "So what about the fossil?"

"Well we've actually told each other we love each other, but-"

"Not done the nasty?" Charlie pipped in for her and Jessica screwed up her face,

"Not my choice of words, but exactly." Jessica laughed, "I could be naked and he'd probably just cover me up with a blanket."

Natasha and Charlie laughed at the comment taking a shot out of their pile. "So Charlie, what's going on with you and will?" Jessica asked trying to change the subject of her and Steve not having sex.

"Things are amazing, we are moving in together this weekend." Charlie beamed and Jessica let out a squeal,

"That's amazing news!" Jessica told him,

Charlie nodded, "so widow," Charlie moved his attention to Natasha, "what's going on with you?"

Natasha was about to protest, "don't you dare deny anything! I saw the way you looked at bruce when he was talking about how amazing Helen is!"

Natasha took another shot, "I'm so used to guys running around after me once I've put on the charm and Bruce is different" Jessica and Charlie took a shot, "this is different,"

"Tomorrow night at the party, up your flirting" Jessica told Natasha,

. . . . . . . . . .

After one too many shots Natasha and Jessica made their way back to the tower, "why is it you aren't as drunk as me?" Jessica asked frowning at Natasha,

Natasha chuckled, "Russians handle their drink better."

Jessica mused, "pesky Russians"

Natasha escorted Jessica back to her apartment door and when she opened the door she was surprised to see Clint waiting for her in the living room. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed to break in" Jessica laughed.

"And I'm not going to ask you how much you drank" Clint smiled, "coffee?" Jessica nodded sitting herself down onto the sofa.

"What would I do without you?" Jessica mused as she took the cup of coffee from Clint and he sat himself next to her on the sofa.

"Have four other soulmates who look after you?" He teased and she shook her head,

"Not the same," she told him taking a sip of her coffee, "each of you have different qualities that I love which make our love completely different from the others"

Clint tensed up slightly, "so how is it different, ours for example?"

Jessica moved her head side to side for a few moments while she thought about it, "you're the one who I feel safest around, the one I feel like I can talk about anything to and know you will understand it and that's what I love most about you." She told him and Clint took Jessica's coffee and placed it on the table and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her in,

"Jessica?" Clint asked and she hmmed in response, "I love you too"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jessica stirred from her sleep with a raging hangover, with her eyes closed she used her hand to search for Clint's body. He had taken her to bed and when she had sobered up slightly they had got carried away and Jessica ended up having sex on the kitchen counters. Her mind flashed back to the memory of Clint and his body pressed up against hers and a small smile spread across her face. She continued to feel for him but instead found a piece of paper, she grabbed it and opened her eyes slowly. It was a note from Clint telling her he's gone for training with Nat and will see her later tonight. Jessica scrunched the paper up and threw it on the floor and rolled over to check the time, it had now gone past noon.

Jessica groaned as she rolled out of bed and had a long hot shower, once out of the shower she grabbed a pair of joggers and a crop top and as she poured herself a cup of coffee Jarvis pipped up, "Miss Wilson, Sir is requesting entrance to your apartment. Shall I let him up?"

"Send him through Jarvis, thank you" Jessica said now taking her coffee and sitting on the sofa waiting for Tony to appear. Within minutes there was a knock on the door and in walked Tony.

"Hey, just making sure you're all set for tonight?" Tony said as he made his way over to Jessica standing behind the armchair and leaning on it.

Jessica raised her eyebrows at Tony, "I'm sorry, have we met?" She took a sip of her coffee, "it's just you look like someone I used to know"

"Oh come on Jessie, don't be like that" Tony said moving closer to her and sitting on the sofa next to her.

"I hate it when you call me that, you only call me that when you're trying to get out of trouble or you want something." Jessica told him trying to keep her face neutral so he couldn't guage whether she was really upset with him.

"I may have gotten carried away with work" Tony responded.

"Tony you banned me from the lab!"

"Okay, I put my hands up - I admit I was wrong." Tony said raising his hands up in the air, "how about we go out for breakfast?"

"Tony it's gone past 1 o clock" Jessica laughed, "some people have been up for hours unlike you" Jessica was not going to bring up the fact she had a raging hangover and had only just woken up not too long ago, she was going to continue to make him feel bad.

Tony scoffed slightly, "well after being sent this" he showed her footage of coming back into the tower, she was holding her shoes and walking barefoot and could hardly walk straight. In fact she was basically leaning on Natasha. "I'm assuming after coming back that drunk, you probably have a hungover and not long just woke up."

"Hey, I said some people have been up for hours, I didn't say I had" she raised her hands mocking him and smirking.

. . . . . . . .

Tony had already ordered breakfast for them and they had gone to his apartment to eat. Tony didn't mention about what he had been working on in the lab and when she questioned him about it he just simply responded when he gets a breakthrough with it then he will talk about. "So how are you getting on with your little project?" Tony asked and Jessica knew he was trying to change the topic.

"Actually.." Jessica smiled and turned her attention to her watch, a design that her and Tony had come up with before his last mission. She pushed some bottoms, "I think you will find its a success," she nodded over to the window behind Tony.

He he turned around to see three Iron Legion Robots hovering outside the window, "and you can control them?"

Jessica nodded, "and I can still contact you while you're in suit,"

tony and jessica had both agreed, well more Tony's idea - that it would be a good idea for Jessica to be able get hold of Tony in emergencies and slowly she had worked from being able to call the iron legion from her tablet to now a small watch which was great in case she didn't have a tablet on her at the time. "All we've gotta do now is give you a suit" Tony told her and Jessica shook her head,

"not a chance, I thought the whole idea of this was so you can finally hang up the suit." Jessica told him turning her attention back to her watch and sending the iron legion back. Jessica stood up and made her way over to Tony and sat herself on his lap, "or do you have other ideas now?"

He kissed her gently on the lips, "nope, after all what I have planned the world is going to have a ring of protection around it and the world will be at peace." Tony kissed her another time, "once I know that nothing bad can happen to you I can sleep easier."

Jessica had noticed that since Tony had come back from his mission he was getting a bit worried about her safety and everyone else's, it was like he had seen something bad happen to them all including herself. But every time she questioned him, he would shake his head and change the subject.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at all? I've tried being patient but since Sokovia you've been acting strange." Jessica asked him and Tony shook his head.

"I don't know what you are on about," he told her and Jessica frowned at him and went to get off his lap but he stopped her,

"No Tony, let go off me." She pressed on trying to get out of his grasp, "I'm fed up of being pushed away."

Tony sighed, "I'm not pushing you away, it's just," he stopped, "you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me," Jessica told him,

"I saw something, a vision of the future. Everyone I cared about was dead" Tony took hold of Jessica's hand, "you were dead Jessica and I could have stopped it. I'm not losing you, I'm not losing anymore people that I love."

She he gave him a small smile and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "you're not going to lose me Tony and you aren't going to lose the others." Jessicatold him, "do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to us? After all these years I've found someone I love - you really think I'm going to give that all up?" cupped Tony's face and kissed him passionately, she could feel his arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him. He returned the kiss hungrily and full of passion. After a few moments, Jessica found herself repositioned so that was straddling Tony and his hands were moving down her body exploring every inch that was possible.

Jessica pulled away, "how inappropriate would it be to sleep with my boss before attending the party he's throwing for everyone?"

"I'm going to say highly," he told her leaning forward and crashing his lips hungrily into hers.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jessica left Tony's apartment a couple of hours before the party was due to begin, she ran herself a bath and relaxed in the tub before having to make her way up to the party. Her mind was slowly calming, she had told Steve, Clint and Tony she loved them and she had decided she would tell Thor tomorrow how she felt. She wouldn't do it tonight because she didn't want to take away Tony's moment of her declaring her love and what would go wrong anyway.


	28. Chapter 28

Jessica was just finishing getting ready for the party when Jarvis called throu, "Miss Wade, Mr Odison is requesting access to your apartment"

jessica smiled, Thor was finally back! "Send him through!"

She finished getting ready and opened the door to find Thor standing there getting ready to knock on the door, "Jessica," he greeted her passing over the flowers, "I was told it was customary on Midgard to give flowers,"

"They're beautiful Thor, thank you" she smiled at him, leaning him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "let me just put these in water."

Thor followed Jessica into the apartment, "how have you been?"

Jessica put the flowers into some water and turned to face Thor, "I'm better now you're nack" she smiled at him and she saw Thor relax a bit and smile back at her, "how have you been? Busy I assume?"

Thor nodded, "returning the nine realms to peace after raging battles." Jessica couldn't help but be amused at how casually that all sounded. "I have missed you Jessica"

Jessica closed the gap between the two of them and placed a hand on his chest, Thor looked good in normal clothes and she could easily feel how firm his chest was. "Ive missed you too" she could feel them moving closer together until she could feel his lips on her. Their kiss was passionate and after a while they finally pulled away.

"Would you mind escorting me tonight Jessica?" Thor asked offering his arm and she nodded,

"I'd love to"

. . . . . . .

The party was now in full swing, Steve and Sam were somewhere playing pool, Clint was talking to Helen and Bruce and Natasha were near the bar area and Jessica was hoping that Natasha would make some sort of move to Bruce tonight.

Though currently jeasica was talking to Rhodey, Tony and Maria. Thor was still by her side and he had refused to leave it since he returned. His hand seemed to be in constant touch of the small of the back where he was showing her a subtle of sign of affection and it was clear he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

"Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like 'Boom! You looking for this?'" Thor and Tony are just staring at Rhodey and Maria and Jessica exchange look, "Boom! Are you looking... why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills"

"That was the whole story?" Thor asked

"Yeah, it's a war machine story." Rhodey responded,

"Well, it's very good then," Thor laughed, "It's impressive" Jessica had to surpress a giggle at Thor's terrible save but she admired him for trying, he really was a good guy. It reminded her of all the times she would tell him stories or jokes and even when he didn't get it he would do some sort of laugh after she had explained it to him.

"Quality save. So, no Pepper?" She's not coming?" Rhodey asked Tony

"No, she has a company to run." Tony responded.

Thor motioned for Jessica to follow him and they both excused themselves from the conversation and Jessica gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Jessica followed Thor out to the balcony and they stood there looking out at the city for a few moments before she finally spoke up, "I take it you will be returning to Asgard now that you have the sceptre?"

Thor nodded, "unfortunately yes," he paused, "but I will return to you. Once this sceptre is back in Asgard there is nothing stopping me from spending my time here on Earth with you."

Jessica gave Thor a small smile and placed her hand on top of his, "I can't expect that from you Thor, you have responsibilities."

Thor took hold of Jessica's hand, "I have already forfeited the throne, Jessica fate has brought us together. I am not prepared to let you go."

Jessica turned to Thor to find he was already looking at her and she could see how sincere he was. "Please return quickly,"

Thor nodded, "I always plan to return quickly to you," he told her lifting her hand to his lips and kissing Herve knuckles softly.

"Thor there's something I need to tell you" Jessica told him looking at him, "I need you to know before you leave that I love you and I will wait for as long as I need to for you to return."

At first Thor looked shocked and taken aback but he quickly recovered, "this" Thor started happily, "is terrific news Jessica. I've been wanting to tell you for a while now of my love for you. I love you"

. . . . . . .

Thor and Jessica spent a little bit longer outside on the balcony before returning back inside and joining Steve with a group of men that appeared to be war veterans. Thor took out a small flask and started putting some drops into his and Steve's drinks.

"I gotta have some of that!" One of the guys said,

"Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhile's fleet. It's not meant for mortal men." Thor told them,

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on."

"Alright," Thor told him and poured some into their glasses. Jessica had to try and surpress a giggle when she saw the guys having to be escorted home drunk with one of them singing Excelsior.

. . . . . . .

Thor had ended up in a conversation with Helen and it was quite clear that she didn't want Jessica around which she couldn't help but chuckle. Jessica moved her attention to the bar where Steve was watching Bruce and Natasha. "I wish they would make a move already." Jessica told him, snapping Steve out of his daze.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked turning his attention away from the bar to her.

"well it's obvious Natasha fancies Bruce and by the looks of it, he likes her too." Jessica said taking a sip of drink.

"Yeah, I've seen Natasha's flirting up close and this is different." Steve told her which make Jessica wonder what he meant.

"Wait, What do you mean up close?" She asked and Steve shifted slightly.

"Well back in DC before we met, she kissed me." Steve told her and Jessica raised her eyebrows, "It's not like that. We were on a mission and trying to not get caught and we kissed so that they wouldn't see us. You know how people deal with public dislays of affection."

. . . . . . .

The party had now finished and the gang including Jessica, Helen and Maria were lounging around the sofas in a discussion on Thor's hammer. Jessica was sat next to Thor, leaning on him as her legs dangled over the arm rest.

"But it's a trick!" Clint said spinning some drum sticks around,

"Oh no, it's much more than that." Thor told him taking a sip of his drink and stroking Jessica's arm.

"Uh, whoever be worthy shall haveth the power! Whatever man! It's a trick!"

Jessica shook her head in amusement snirking at what was about to happen, ""well please, be my guest" Thor told Clint gesturing towards his hammer.

"really?" Clint asked and Thor nodded.

"Be my guest!"

Clint got up and made his way towards the hammer, "Oh this is going to be beautiful!" Rhodey said next to Tony as the group watch Clint.

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Jessica and everyone laughed and Clint winked at Jessica causing her to turn a shade of red which caused Steve to look between them.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said as he grabs the handle and tries to lift it and fails. "I still don't know how you do it" he chuckled looking at Thor.

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked

"Please Stark, by all means" Tony stood up and unbuttoned his jacket,

"Oh here we go," Jessica said and Tony turned to her,

"Oh shh you" He told her smiling.

One by one they tried to lift the hammer, Tony couldn't do it and he eventually tried his iron man hand and before long Rhodey was using his and they both were trying to pull it up with no luck. Next was Bruceand when he couldn't do it he started roaring pretending to change into the hulk causing everyone to look at him while Natasha smirked. Jessica watched as Steve made his way towards it, he rolled up his sleeves and took hold of the handle and started pulling up. Jessica could see the hammer budge slightly and by the way Thor's body tensed up, he had noticed it too. When he didn't lift it he raised his arms up in the air and made his way towards the sofa again.

Thor relaxed again and smiled, "nothing."

"Widow?" Bruce turned to Natasha to see if she was going to have a go and she scoffed,

"Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered!" She told him,

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Tony said.

"You bet your ass!" Clint agreed.

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria said and Steve turned his attention to Tony.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve said looking a bit embarrassed as he looked at Jessica and in return she gave him a reassuring smile.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. Whoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints is, I think, the literal translation."

Jessica shifted so Thor could stand up and he made his way towards the hammer, "Yes, well that's uh, that's a very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," he grabs the hammer and lifts it up, "you're all not worthy."

This caused a chorus of disagreements and Jessica continued sitting there watching them. Within a few moments they were interrupted by a loud screeching sound and Jessica raised her hands up to her ears to the muffle the sound. The sound faded as some sort of robot approached them.

"Worthy...No..How could you be worthy? You're all killers" it said as it approached them,

"Stark?" Steve pipped up,

"Jarvis?" Tony said but there was no response and Jessica knew this wasn't good.

Jessica made her way to Thor where he kept her close by but behind him, she tried to get into the system via her watch as she watched Tony tapping into his device, "Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit." He said.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or... I was a dream," the robot said, "there was a terrible noise.. and I was tangled in.. in strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked,

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked, his hand on Jessica tightening.

The robot started replaying something but it was in Tony's voice "I see a suit of armour around the world."

"Ultron!" Bruce shouted.

"In the flesh. Or, no. Not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron told them,

"what mission?" Natasha said,

"peace of our time." Ultron told them and Jessica's watch started flashing and the iron legion bots break through the walls and attack everyone. One of the iron legion attacked Jessica and she ended up crashing out the window and onto the balcony. Steve had kicked a tablet and went flying and Bruce and Natasha made a run for it behind the bar.

"Jessica!" Maria shouted going after her.

Jessica was on the floor in agony, her stomach had been caught and she was bleeding. She rolled herself so she could see her watch and tried over riding the system. She could hear them fighting and she could hear the iron legion "we are here to help.. we are here to help." Jessica managed to hack into the system and after a while she heard the robots fall to the floor and break. She sighed as Maria made it down to her and Jessica could hear Ultron talking again,

"that was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve?" There was a pause, "with these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avenger's extinction." She could something crash into Ultron and by the sounds of Thor's grunting she assumed it was him who had thrown his hammer. Maria carefully supported Jessica up, "I had strings, but now I'm free. There's are no strings on me, no strings on me."

. . . . . .

Jessica was in the lab with everyone, she was bandaged up and she was running through the files on the computers as she heard everyone talking.

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the Internet as an escape hatch." Bruce told them

"Ultron." Steve said and it was clear he wasn't happy. In fact Jessica was furious, Steve, Clint and Thor were not happy that she had been caught up in this and now injured and Tony hadn't even said anything.

Jessica finished up on the system and turned herself around in the chair carefully to face them, "he's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Jessica told them,

"he's in your files, he's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey said,

"Nuclear codes," Maria said

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodey said,

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead," Natasha repspinded.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct" Steve replied, his hand now on Jessica's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Yes, he was definitely pissed.

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint responded,

"Jarvis.." Jessica mumbled when she realised, Tony bought up the 3D image of Jarvis' consciousness and Jessica made her way over to it carefully examining it.

"This is insane" Bruce said looking at it,

"Jarvis was the first line of defence. He would've shut it Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve said,

"Jessica shook her head, "This is rage, this isn't strategy." Jessica winced slightly and Thor suddenly got up and grabbed Tony by the throat and holds him up.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's going around" Clint said supporting Jessica back down.

"Come on. Use your words, buddy" Tony said to Thor.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark!" Thor told him,

"Thor! The Legionnaire." Steve said and Thor let go off Tony,

"trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the sceptre. Now, we have to retrieve it, again!" Thor said as he made his way to Jessica, she could feel his eyes burning on the bandage.

"Tony, I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill you all?" Jessica asked and Tony started laughing and Bruce starts shaking his head trying to get him to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked raging and Jessica could feel steve and Clint tense up next to her.

"No. It's probably not right? Is this very terrible? Is it so..is it so.. it is. It's so terrible." Tony said looking around the room and Jessica could feel her anger rising.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand. You endangered Jessica as well! Look at her!" Thor shouted.

"No, I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said looking at them all avoiding Jessica's eye contact.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the right time to.." Bruce was interrupted by Tony

"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls,"

"only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce replied.

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony replied and everyone all turned to Jessica when she stood up and walked towards Tony.

"You're an absolute fucking idiot," she told him, her anger building up inside her. "How could you even think this was the right thing to do? How could you hide this from everyone? How could you hide this from me? You" she pointed at him, "put me in danger when I've always told you I want nothing to do with this!" She shook her head and made her way out of the lab.


	29. Chapter 29

Jessica was furious as she paced around her apartment in the tower. She winced slightly when she had picked up the pace and slowed herself down. She finally came to a stop in front of the window and she sighed looking out at the view in front of her.

There was a knock at her front door and she knew it wasn't Tony, he wouldn't have knocked. "Come in" Jessica said without moving from her spot in front of the window. She looked at the reflection on the window to see it was Clint.

"I wanted to check up on you." He told her as he made his way towards her, kissing her gently on the shoulder and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jessica sighed and rested her back against Clint, "I just don't get him." She could feel Clint tense up slightly and she knew he was still angry with Tony. "Would you mind if I go up to the farm house tomorrow? I'd rather stay there than stay here."

"Of course, that's why it's there. Do you want me to take you first thing in the morning?" Clint asked and Jessica shook her head.

"No it's okay I can drive myself," Jessica mused when there was another knock on the door. "Come in" Jessica shouted and Thor came through the door.

"Jessica I wanted to talk to you," Thor told her and stopped talking when he clocked Clint, "unless now is a bad time?"

"No it's fine Thor," Jessica told him moving away from Clint's embrace and moving towards him, "are you okay?"

"Jessica I'm sorry, I let you down earlier." Thor told her taking her hands, "you were beside me and I should have protected you better."

"Thor this isn't your fault and I'm fine." Jessica told him but Clint interrupted her,

"You are not fine, you went flying out of a window." Clint told Jessica and then turned his attention to Thor, "and this isn't your fault Thor, it's Stark's."

Jessica changed the subject and asked both Thor and Clint to stay for a bit and they made themselves comfortable on the sofa area in her apartment, after a while Jessica could feel herself drifting off to sleep and was woken up by Clint and Thor telling her they are going to leave so she can sleep.

Jessica shook her head, "will both of you stay with me tonight?" Thor and Clint both looked at each other clearly unsure on what to do and after a few unsure looks to each other they turned their attention back to Jessica.

"If that's what you want," Clint said and Jessica nodded. She went to sit herself up to get to bed but Thor wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the bedroom, placing her in the middle of the bed. Clint got into bed one side of her and Thor did the same and within minutes Jessica was fast asleep again.

. . . . . . . .

Jessica woke up and she was tangled between Clint and Thor. She was lying on her side and Clint was cuddling her from behind while she was cuddling Thor's arm while he slept on his back. She stirred slightly trying to move herself from Clint's grasp but he held onto her tighter and she could feel his face snuggling into the back of her, "don't get up just yet," he mumbled to her, "I don't know how long I will be away for and I want to enjoy this."

Clint talking must have disturbed Thor as he was now stretching slightly and repositioned himself so he was on his side and looking at Jessica. "Morning" she greeted him sleepily, her arm resting on him again.

"Good morning," he greeted her and Jessica laughed at how strange this all was which caused Thor to look at her in slight confusion,

"I'm sorry, but this is just weird," Jessica laughed, "waking up between the two of you is something I didn't think would be happening."

. . . . . . .

Jessica said her goodbyes to Thor not long after they had woken up and Clint left quickly after him. He had given her information on the farm house and informed her that he had sent food there overnight for her stay. Jessica was going to take Lucky with her to keep her company on her stay. Clint had told her that he would come for her when they were back if she wasn't back at the tower already.

Jessica packed her bags and got ready to leave the tower. She made her way towards Steve's apartment so she could quickly tell him that she was going to be staying away for a few days while they were out. She knocked on the door and Steve answered very quickly, "Jessica, I was just leaving to meet Maria," Steve said to her. "How are you doing?" She could sense the concern in his voice even if he was in full cap mode.

"I'm fine," she told him smiling to cover up the fact she still hurt like a bitch. It was clear he wasn't buying it, "changing the subject while you guys are hunting Ultron down I'm going away for a few days to clear my head."

"Is this because of Tony?"

"Well mainly because something he decided to play God with could have killed me...so yeah partly." She paused, "like I said I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Hm, I'm not too sure I like the idea. It's unsafe." Steve told her sternly,

"And wasn't the tower supposed to be safe?" She pointed out and Steve realised that Jessica had a point. "When you're back, I will make sure I'm back here." Jessica promised him and went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Steve kissed her passionately and this was completely different to any of their other kisses. After a few moments they pulled away.

"Are you going to see Tony before you leave?" Steve asked and Jessica nodded,

"That's my next trip." She told him as they walked out of Steve's level and Jessica left Steve talking to Maria while she made her way to Tony.

Jessica knocked on the open door and Tony looked around, he looked tired and like he hadn't slept. "Hey," Jessica said as she entered the room. Tony looked down at the bags and Jessica could see a flicker of panic go through his face, "don't worry I'm not leaving, I'm just going to stay with some friends for a few days while you go after Ultron. I don't really feel safe here all by myself."

Tony nodded, "jess, I never meant to put you in danger," he told her and she could see he was sorry and slowly her anger started to disappear.

"You should have told me what you were doing." Jessica told him

"I know," Tony nodded.

Jessica closed the gap between them, "let me know when you guys are coming back and I will make sure I'm back."

Tony nodded, his forehead was now resting against hers and Jessica's breathing slowed down in anticipation. "Tony, I-" she was cut off by Tony kissing her and after a while she pulled away. "Stay safe, all of you."

. . . . . . .

Jessica made it to the farm house and like promised she called Clint,

"Barton," he answered,

"Hey, it's me." Jessica responded, "I made it here okay."

She could hear Clint sigh at the end of the line in relief, "good, I wanted-"

She could hear Steve say something to Clint and after a few seconds, "I gotta go." And with that Clint hung up.

Jessica knew that Clint really didn't want many people to know about this place as he wanted to make sure it was always kept safe and secure.

Jessica unlocked the front door and made her way into the house, she looked over towards the sofa where she saw someone sleeping. "Bucky?" Jessica said looking at him and with that he woke up.


	30. Chapter 30

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked slowly approaching him and he quickly sat bolt up on the sofa and now made his way behind it increasing the distance between them. Bucky didn't say anything at first, "bucky?" Jessica said again, not moving towards him allowing him the space he needed. She saw him glance towards the door anxiously, "don't worry it's just me, Steve and everyone are on a mission,"

Bucky nodded, "Jessica, I'm sorry." He picked up a bag from behind the sofa, "I need to leave."

"Don't you dare James Barnes!" Jessica said raising her voice, "you are not running away!" This seemed to have shocked Bucky slightly, "sit down."

Bucky hesitantly sat down on the sofa and it was clear he was looking uncomfortable, "have you eaten anything?" Jessica asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"No," he simply told her,

"I'm going to make us something to eat." Jessica told him.

Fifteen minutes later and Jessica reappeared with some food and Bucky was still sat on the sofa looking uncomfortable. He seemed to move away from her slightly every time she was near him. He seemed so withdrawn and quiet, this didn't seem at all like the Bucky Steve had told her about. She handed him the plate of food and he cautiously took it and Jessica sat on the other sofa facing him.

jessica and Bucky ate their food in silence, she knew better not to press him. She hadn't told Steve but she had read the files on Bucky, she knew about the brainwashing before Steve had really told her the full story. Once they had both finished eating Jessica took their plates and washes up. She knew if Clint turns up unexpectedly he would notice the plates and Bucky would make a run for it.

"I should go" Bucky finally said as he stood nearby, "I'm dangerous, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't hurt me then" Jessica responded without looking up from the dishes.

"it's not as simple as that" Bucky warned her and Jessica stopped washing up and turned to face him.

"Well," Jessica said now drying her hands on a tea towel, "you haven't hurt me yet. Anyway, it looks like you could do with a shower and a rest before you do go." She waited to see if he would respond to that comment but he just looked at her shifting, "towels are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs."

. . . . . . . .

Jessica had managed to keep Bucky within the house for the last three hours, he had showered and she had somehow managed to convince him to sleep. It had been going okay for the first couple of hours of his sleep but now she could hear him shoutind in his sleep, his voice seemed paniced and she could hear him tossing. Jessica stood cautiously at the bottom of the stairs listening to him, chewing on her nails debating on whether or not she should go up and check on him.

After ten minutes Jessica decided against her own best judgement to check on Bucky, she slowly made her way up the stairs and opened the door to the room he was sleeping in. Bucky was shouting at she could see the sweat forming on his face, "Bucky?" Jessica said slowly approaching the bed.

That didn't seem to stir him and Bucky continued to toss and turn with grumbling and shouting. Jessica continued to slowly reduce the gap between them. "Bucky, it's me Jessica. You're sleeping, you need to wake up." She slowly touched his shoulder to try and wake him up. Within seconds of touching him Bucky's eyes shot open and his metal hand wrapped around her wrist. He looked like he was going to attack her as his grasp tightened, "Bucky it's me Jessica!" She said panicked as she tried to get out of grasp. He started shouting and his grasp kept tightening and Jessica whimpered slightly, "Bucky please."

After a few seconds it looked like something snapped mentally for Bucky and he released his hold of Jeasica. He was panting and breathing heavily. "Jessica?" Bucky mumbled looking at her in horror and Jessica tried to not let him see her cry. Her wrist was red and she could see the marks his hand had left. Buckys eyes wandered down to her wrist and he saw the red marks, "I hurt you." He mumbled now sitting up and taking her arm carefully and examining it. She knew it wasn't broken but it would probably leave some sort of bruise in the morning.

"Doll, I'm so sorry." Bucky told her and Jessica tried to hide the shock of him calling her doll. A slight glimpse of the old Bucky by the looks of it. Steve had mentioned that he would refer to girls as doll back in the day. "I need to leave, I can't hurt you again."

"Please not leave," Jessica said barely above a whisper. She was pretty shaken up but she didn't but want him to leave. Not yet at least, she had waited all this time to be with him. Jessica moved her arms and rested them on his shoulder, moving a few strands of his hair and tucking it behind his ear. "Stay." He seemed hesitant, "steve isn't on his way. No one is, they're all out on a mission."

"We need to ice this," Bucky told her taking Jessica's hand and leading her down to the kitchen.

. . . . . . . .

Jessica found herself sat on Buckys lap while he held the ice on her wrist. She was originally holding its and icing it but he kept hovering over her, obviously concerned and when he sat down on the dining room chair she took her chance and closed the gap between them. It was clear he hadn't clocked on what had happened.

"That should help reduce any swelling and brushing," Bucky told her removing the cold compress he had made with a tea towel and ice. He placed this on the table and Jessica could feel Bucky tense up, it was now clear that he had realized the position they were in and Jessica decided to push her luck. She twisted herself slightly so she was able to face him, their faces inches away from each other. Just like she had felt with her other soulmates, she could feel something drawing them closer together. It was like they were magnets and she could tell Bucky felt it too.

"Bucky?" Jessica started to ask but found herself getting lost in his eyes, she could see the hurt in his eyes, they had so much pain in them.

"Yeah doll?" He responded, snapping her out of the trance she had found herself. She shook her head slightly,

"I'm going to make us something to eat and drink," she told him, unwrapping her arms from his shoulders and standing up and made her way to the kitchen.

Jessica needed to distract herself, she knew just by closing the gap between them had made him nervous. She didn't blame him, after what she had read and from what Steve had told her he had been through a lot. Jessica was looking through the cupboards when she could sense his presence by the doorway, she hasn't heard him but she could feel him. Feel his eyes on her, watching her. But now she could hear him approaching her, she could hear his breathing and when she turned around he was standing there.

"Bucky?-" Jessica found herself getting cut off, he had completely closed the gap between them and his lips came crashing down onto hers. She was taken aback at first, but she found herself returning the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a while Bucky pulled away and Jessica continued to look at him. "Bucky, why were you sleeping on the sofa here?"

Bucky opened the gap between them and he shifted uncomfortably, "I've been watching you and Steve. I wanted to make sure you were safe.." He paused and Jessica decided to encourage him to keep talking.

"like the night you stopped that guy?"

He nodded, "I saw some guy driving you away and taking you up here, I followed you. I wanted to make sure you were safe," Bucky told her, "I saw the attack on the tower. I came here to see if you would come here and when you weren't here I must have fallen asleep."

It was clear now that Bucky hadn't wanted her to see him. "Why are you hiding?" She asked him.

"I don't want them to find me," Bucky said. "If they find me they will take me and make me..." He trailed off and Jessica knew what he was going to say.

"You're safe here," she told him, "only Clint and I know about this place. Will you stay?" She asked him and after a few seconds of silence he nodded.

. . . . . . .

A few more hours had gone by, Bucky was quiet and it was clear he was deep in thought and from where Jessica was sitting it looked like he was beating himself up mentally. "What was it like growing up with Steve?" Jessica asked hoping that it would distract him, "he told me you were the ladies man out of the two of them."

That comment seemed to do the trick, "of course that punk would tell you that," he chuckled, "did he tell you how I would constantly save his short ass for starting fights with guys a lot bigger than him?"

Jessica smiled and nodded, "he told me you always had his back. So come on tell me some stories."


	31. Chapter 31

Jessica sat on the edge of her bed listening to Bucky in the room next door. They had spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and even though the conversations had been kept lighthearted and there had been probably more silence than actual conversation, Jessica had enjoyed every minute in Buckys company.

Now however was a different story, they had gone to bed in separate rooms and it had only been a hour and he had started shouting from a night terror. Jessica knew all about this, she had seen a documentary about this sort of stuff and how soldiers would often suffer from terrors. However, she was now herself in a dilemma. She wanted to go in there and check on him, wake up him and make sure he knew it was all a dream but she glanced down at her wrist and it was still red and bruised slightly. She was also still a bit traumatised over the whole event if she was completely honest.

She glanced over at the clock, it had been ten minutes already. The ten slowest minutes of her life, she told herself if he didn't stop in the next five minutes she would go into his room.

Another ten minutes had passed and she was now standing by his door frame. He was still shouting and tossing, "Bucky," she called to him from the door frame slowly making her way forward and getting the sense of dejavu. "It's Jessica.." she made her way towards the bed and instead of going to the side he was sleeping on she made her way to the other side of the bed and slowly positioned herself so she was lying next to him. "Bucky" she said gently stroking his hair, "it's just a dream." She now placed her hand on his chest and laid her next to him,"shhh" she whispered near his ear. After a few moments this seemed to relax him and he stopped squirming and shouting. Jessica told herself she would only stay for another five minutes. Another fifteen minutes went and she was still in his bed.

Jessica woke up the next morning wrapped around Bucky who was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful compared to the other times she had seen him sleeping. Twenty minutes later Jessica could feel Bucky stir next to her and she knew when was properly awake as she felt his body stiffen. "Doll, What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I didn't want to leave you," Jessica told him nuzzling into him further, "you were shouting in your sleep again."

. . . . . . .

It had been three days since Jessica was at the farm and Bucky still hadn't left. She was relieved as it meant that she had finally been able to get to know him.

Bucky had always told her he was dangerous, but currently he looked like a broken man and every day he had spent with her he seemed to be slowly turning into the man he used to be. Jessica couldn't understand it, but the connection between them was already quite strong. Probably as strong as it was with her soulmates. They were both currently reading in the living room, Bucky sitting on an arm chair while Jessica was lounging on the sofa. She was looking up from her book slightly, studying him. Since she started spending her nights in the same bed as him, he didn't seem to be getting his night terrors as much. He still got them but they weren't as severe as the first one she witnessed.

"Doll?" Bucky asked without looking up from his book and Jessica's eyes darted back to the book before he looked towards her. Jessica mhm'd in response not looking away from her book, "I can see you staring at me,"

Jessica could feel her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Of course he could, he was a trained assassin and sniper. His provisional vision would of course be exceptional.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bucky, I'm just sat here. Reading my book. Minding my business." Jessica continued to tell him not looking up.

She was alarmed when she saw a hand at the top of her book and he had taken it from her. Jessica hadn't even heard him get up from the sofa. She watched as he placed the book down onto the table and turned his attention back to her. He positioned himself so he was leaning down, both hands either side of her and he leaned down to her face. "Whatever you say doll." Bucky smirked his lips now crashing down onto hers. They were kissing for a few moments when Bucky stopped and he stood up quickly. He could hear something and he looked out of the window and Jessica followed his gaze. The twin jet, Clint was home.

"Bucky..." Jessica started but it was too late, he had moved to the back of the sofa and grabbed his bag.

"Doll. I promise I will come back." He told her quickly closing the gap and giving her one last kiss before making his leave out of the back.

Jessica could feel her heart drop, she didn't even get a chance to argue with him before he left. She quickly scanned the room and tidied up everything and made her way to the kitchen to wash up everything. She had kept upstairs nice and tidy in case this happened and she instantly felt guilty. Was she lying to Clint by not telling him that one of her soulmates had been here? Behind his back. She sighed and continued washing up.

. . . . . . .

Jessica could hear people talking and footsteps going up the porch,

"What is this?" She could hear Thor ask.

"A safe house," Tony responded.

"Let's hope," Clint said and Jessica could hear the door open and she could hear footsteps now entering the house. "Honey? I'm home." Jessica made her way out of the kitchen and she saw them. All of them looked pretty bad. Natasha was leaning up against Clint, "Hi. Company. Sorry, didn't call ahead."

Clint made his way towards Jessica and he gave her a small embrace and they kissed briefly. She looked at them all and Tony, Steve and Thor now seemed to be in slight shock and Jessica wasn't sure how to handle this. "I'm going to make some tea."

"Jessica, I'm sorry for barging in you like this." Steve told her, Jessica could tell something was wrong.

"I would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea this place existed." Tony said his arms crossed, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up, I wanted a place that was off S.H.I.E.L.D.S files and I'd like to keep it that way."

Jessica made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on, Thor followed her. "Pop tart?" She asked putting them in the toaster for her him and he nodded. Thor placed his hammer down and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head, her back pressing against his chest. Jessica closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace even if his mind was elsewhere. When the toaster popped up Jessica felt his body tense up and he let go of the embrace. He picked up his hammer and kissed her on the cheek and made his way out of the house. Jessica watched Thor leave and Steve follow quickly after.

Jessica watched as Thor fly off with his hammer and Steve stood there for a few moments before turning back into the house. He looked at her as he was now standing by the door frame. His eyes never left Jessica and she knew something was up. Jessica wanted to go to him but before she could he sighed and turned his back and walked back outside.


	32. Chapter 32

Jessica was chatting to Natasha while the others were all getting changed, while Bruce was asleep upstairs. "I take it that it was bad?" Jessica asked as she poured out some tea for Natasha.

Natasha nodded, "that Maximoff girl got into our heads." She took a sip of tea, "well apart from Tony's and Clint's."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jessica said sitting on the chair opposite her and Natasha shook her head.

"No point, can't change anything." She told holding her tea. Jessica nodded slowly, she could tell whatever had happened was bad. Natasha seemed broken and mentally exhausted.

Jessica moved her hand forward and took hold of Natasha's, "just because it can't change anything doesn't mean it doesn't help." Jessica told her, "painful memories are always going to haunt us, but like the others told me we all need to be there for each other."

Natasha gave her a small smile, "just do me a favour," Natasha started and Jessica nodded, "make me an auntie for when you kids." Jessica let out a small laugh nodded, she watched as Natasha excused herself from the table and made her way upstairs.

. . . . . .

Jessica went upstairs to check on Clint, "if you guys are sleeping here, they're gonna have to double up." She smiled at him.

Clint let out a chuckle, "yeah that's not gonna sell."

"I'm sure Nat and Bruce wouldn't mind. I guess they've finally started something." Jessica said taking Clint's old clothes and put them into the laundry.

"Nat and Banner?" Clint asked and Jessica laughed,

"You are so cute. I will explain when you're older Hawkeye," Jessica watched as Clint put on a flannel shirt, "it's bad right? Nat seems pretty shaken."

"Ultron has made allies with the Maximoff kids, they're punks really. They carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit. Someone's gonna teach 'em some manners." Clint told her and Jessica smiled at him,

"And that someone be you. You know I totally support you. I couldn't be prouder." Jessica started, she looked at him and placed her hands on his chest.

"You don't think they need me?" Clint asked and Jessica shook her head.

"I know they need you. Which is a lot scarier. They're a mess."

"Yeah. I guess they're my mess." He told her and she smiled.

"I just want you to be sure, in a few months time this is going to be complete and I want you to decide. I will support you either way."

Clint smiled and kissed her, it was a soft delicate kiss. "Yes, ma'am"

"I love you," Jessica told him.

Jessica went into the barn hoping to see if Clint had any old cot beds when she heard someone behind her, "hello miss Wilson," she turned around to see a guy dressed in black wearing an eye patch. "Don't be alarmed, I'm Nick Fury. I was hoping you could help me with something."

. . . . . . .

Jessica came out of the barn and Tony and Steve were still chopping wood and they looked like they were in a heated discussion. "Tony," Jessica said as she approached the two, "sorry to interrupt, I'm trying to get the tractor to start - don't suppose you could have a look at it." Tony gave her a sceptical look, "dont give me that look, I'm trying to be a more country girl." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"As long as you show me you're daisy dukes, who am I to judge." He put his axe down and embraced her giving a light peck on the lips. "Don't take from my pile," he directed that comment to Steve and walked towards the barn.

Jessica watched Tony walk off and she turned her attention to Steve. She was about to say something when Steve spoke up first, "Jessica can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Of course, come on," Jessica told him and lead Steve into one of the spare rooms. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Steve looked troubled and it was clear that him and Tony were getting into a heated discussion. He was trying to compose his thoughts and was pacing the bedroom. He seemed to pause for a moment and made his way to the bedroom door and shut it. He then went up to the radio and switched it and ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

Jessica decided it was a good idea to continue to be patient with him, whatever was going on within his head it looked like some sort of morale dilemma. "Jessica.." he started saying now looking at her, "I have spent so much of my life missing out on opportunities." Steve continued talking as he made his way over towards her, "I saw something, I saw my missed opportunity with Peggy. I saw my missed opportunity with you." The gap between them even more closed now. "I'm not missing out on us,"

"Steve, I-" Jessica started to say but couldn't get the words out as his face was now in front of her. Their lips inches away.

"You-" steve said continuing to close the gap. Jessica didn't get a chance to compose herself as Steve's lips came crashing down onto hers and this time his kiss was different. It was hungry and full of passion, at first Jessica was taken aback but she soon returned the kiss with equal passion.

Steve slowly started pushing her back on to the bed and the moment Jessica's head touched the mattress, Steve's kisses trailed down to her neck. She moaned, arching her back and pushing her hips into his as his body pressed against hers. His hands now trailing down her body as he started undoing the buttons to her blouse and once he had undone it and exposed her black lacy bra, Jessica let out a small gasp when she felt Steve's hands slip underneath it and start massaging her breasts.

Steve had repositioned himself and managed to pull Jessica up so she was now sitting up as he slipped off her blouse and bra. He lay back down and his eyes looked down at her bare upper half in lust with a mix of nervousness. Jessica decided a bit of encouragement was needed and she pulled him down so that their lips met and her hands moved down to his trousers where she fumbled with his belt undoing it and his trousers and she started rubbing his growing erection over his boxers. Steve let out a groan as his head moved to Jessica's breasts where he licked and sucked her nipples and massaged the other breast with his hand.

Jessica moaned she felt his kisses trail down to her stomach and felt his hands at the top of her trousers. She raised her hips up to help him take her trousers off along with her panties. Jessica could feel Steve's eyes burning into her body and she watched as he removed his top, her eyes now admiring his body. She could feel herself holding her breath in anticipation as Steve kissed down her leg all the way up towards her inner thigh. She exhaled when she felt Steve's mouth and tongue in between her legs and after a while she hurried her fingers into his hair, raising her hips towards him as she could feel his tongue teasing her.

Steve moved up her body and he rested himself over her, "are you-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Jessica nodded and pulled his face into her, lips crashing onto his. Steve managed to kick off his trousers and they both let out a small groan when she felt him enter her.

Jessica laid there trying to catch her breath as she cuddled into steve. Her head was running a million miles an hour and she couldn't believe that this moment had finally happened. She felt steve move momentary and she smiled as she felt a bed sheet cover her and Steve up. Her mind trailed off to her previous conversation with Charlie and Natalie... turns out she was half right about the whole covering her up if he saw her naked.


	33. Chapter 33

Jessica was relieved that she had finally done the deed with Steve. He seemed a bit more relaxed, but there was still things bothering him. In fact everyone seemed bothered about something, not so much Clint but he did seem deep in thought.

Jessica took out her laptop and decided to see if anything she had put in place was slowing him down. After listening to Rhodey the night of the attack she knew he would be after launch codes therefore she put a block in place and thankfully it was still working. However, she was working alongside someone else within the NEXUS and she wasn't sure who but what she did know is he was some sort of alley.

Jessica went back downstairs to find Fury was now in the house talking to everyone. Clint passed Jessica a plate of food - she gave him a small smile and sat on a stool listening in on the conversation.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Nick told them,

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked,

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get any on angle of any of his plans though." Nick continued.

Tony continued throwing darts at the dartboard, "he's still going after launch codes?"

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony said and jumped slightly as Clint threw a dart and hitting the bullseye.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that."

"NEXUS?" Steve asked.

"The world internet hub is Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth," Jessica informed him.

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked now sitting next to Jessica.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Nick informed them,

"By whom?" Tony asked,

"Parties unknown" Nick informed them, turning his attention to Jessica while no one paid attention to where he was looking.

"Don't look at me Fury, all I know is he's been helping." Jessica told him.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked now glancing at Jessica and she shrugged.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing." Nick warned them,

"I might need to find our unknown" Tony said now putting the darts down.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha said leaning on the kitchen table.

"I do," Nick told them, "I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk."

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve joked and Natasha gave him a mischievous grin.

"So what does he want?" Nick asked

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Steve said

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." Tony said.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha leaded her attention to Bruce and Tony.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Bruce informed them,

"How?" 

"Helen cho!" Jessica mumbled.

. . . . . . . . .

"I'll take Natasha and Clint" Steve said going into Captain America mode, he turned to Jessica and gave her a quick nod.

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can." Tony told him,

"If Ultron is really building a body..." steve started

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An Android designed by a robot," Tony finished.

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Steve told Tony and Jessica gave Steve a small smile.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill and Ms. Wade?" Nick asked Tony and he looked at Jessica and gave her a small smile.

"Ms. Hill apparently is all yours anyway. Make sure you bring her back in one piece, what are you gonna do?" Tony asked Nick placing his hand on Jessica's arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope."

Jessica watched Tony leave and Steve and Natasha were already on their way to the twin jet.

"I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sunroom as soon as I get back." Clint told Jessica and she smiled at him.

"Yeah and you'll find another part of the house to tear apart. I know you." Jessica placed her hands on his arms.

"No. It's the last project. I promise" Clint told her kissing her.

. . . . . . . .

Jessica couldn't believe what had happened and what was happening. She was sat in some S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier.

Jessica could hear Natasha. "Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view, "Romanoff. It's about to get better. Nice right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch," Steve said and Jessica was glad that Steve was out there and not in here as she couldn't help but chuckle at his comment.

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Nick responded.

"Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing" Maria instructed.

"Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two..take 'em out." Specialist Cameron Klein called.

After a few moments Maria Hill spoke up. "Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank."

"Show 'em what we got," Nick instructed,

"You're up!" She instructed Rhodey who showed up and Jessica who was sat at one of the desks.

"Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story!" Rhodey called out while Jessica rolled her eyes, she was relieved she was controlling the legion from a desk and not out there like the others.

Jessica's full attention was on what she could see in front of her as she controlled the different robots and took in each view. She had multiple screens in front of her that she didn't even notice the robot crashing into the hellicarrier. She was taking down Ultron's robots as quickly as she could, "Jessie" she could hear Tony's voice say from his suit, "how you doing?"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about you?" She asked, "you're the one out there," her voice trailed off as she sees Ultron making a move towards Clint and one of the Maximoff twins, Pietro. He was attacking them and Clint had gone to rescue a boy, Jessica focused her attention on them shooting at Ultron and shielding the three of them.

Jessica was desperate to know if she had saved them but the power of Ultron's attack had killed her legion and the screens had now gone black.


	34. Chapter 34

Jessica was relieved when Fury had told her that everyone was safe. Once he had dealt with the people of Sokovia he had arranged transport for her to get to the new avenger headquarters. Of course when she arrived Tony was waiting for her, "Jessie," he greeted her, "What took you so long?"

Jessica smiled at Tony, embracing him tightly. She had never been happier to see him, knowing that he was safe and she could feel he was safe in her arms. He returned the embrace and she could feel his smile against her neck. "You know" Tony mumbled into her, "people are going to wonder if this is how everyone greets their boss here."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Jessica told him, "where is everyone else?"

"Clint is in the med centre still, along with Pietro. Wanda is with them and so it Natasha." Tony told her and Jessica nodded, it was no surprise that Nat was with Clint. "Steve and Thor are with vision."

"Vision? The red guy who was flying around?" Jessica asked.

"You got it." Tony said and she nodded. "Let me show you around."

Jessica followed Tony's lead and she now didn't care what people thought, she took hold of his hand in hers and continued walking beside him. Tony didn't comment on this sign of affection, and if he was bothered the smile on his face was saying a completely different story. "So where's Bruce?" Jessica asked realising that he hadn't mentioned him.

"Ah, well he's gone," Tony told her, "he got into one of the jets and put it into stealth mode."

Jessica's heart broke for Nat and she put a mental note up to make sure she spoke to her at some point to check in on her.

"So, I've been thinking about what happened with Ultron.." Tony started now looking at Jessica, "and I've decided to take a step back from the avenging to spend time on working with us,"

Jessica nodded, she was still hurt by Tony not telling her what he was doing with Bruce but this was definitely a step in the right direction. "Sounds good," she kissed him on the cheek.

. . . . . .

Jessica managed to catch up with Steve privately and she was relieved to finally tell him what had happened with Bucky since they had been away. Steve nodded to all the information Jessica gave him.

He was silent for a few moments after Jessica had finished talking, "I'm going to continue searching for him Jessica and make sure I bring him home to us"

Jessica nodded, "and then what?"

"Well I'm currently training up new recruits so hopefully by then I can take a page out of Clint and Stark's book and step down." Steve smiled and took Jessica's hand, "then we can focus on our life together."

. . . . . . . . . .

"So, he really lifted your hammer?" Jessica grinned at Thor.

"As i said before," Thor commented, "he who is worthy of the hammer can lift it."

Jessica had her arm around Thor's and he was walking around the complex with her, "so I take it you're going to be leaving soon?"

Thor nodded, "it is with a heavy heart, but I need to find out more about these infinity stones." He stopped and looked at her, "the moment I am done I promise I will come back to you." Thor cupped his hands around Jessica's face and kissed her, "but I think we should spend one more night together but I do."

. . . . . . . . .

Jessica finally made it to Clint who was currently asleep. Pietro was opposite him and his sister Wanda was there, Jessica gave them both a small smile before making her way over to Clint and Natasha.

"Hey," Natasha said looking up from Clint to Jessica, she gave her a small smile, "don't you look at me like that. I'm fine."

Jessica nodded, "I know you are." She told her, "but you know if you weren't I know a pretty good tequila bar." Natasha smirked at the comment, "how is he?"

"He's fine," Clint said groaning as he opened his eyes and gave a small stretch. Natasha gave them both a small smile and nod before getting up and walking off giving them two some time together.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you." Jessica told him, squeezing his hand.

"Well you don't need to worry anymore." Clint told her, "that was my last mission."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Fast forward

Jessica had been locked away for a few months now and it was clear no one was coming for her.

Her mind wandered to Clint, he should have at least come for her. She knew he was on household arrest but that wouldn't have stopped him searching for her.

Everything had fallen apart, no Tony, no Bucky or Steve and she hadn't seen Thor in years. She looked at her chains and thought back to the last thing she had said to Tony.

 _"_ _Tony, I know what Bucky did, but you can't kill him. Please, he's my soulmate." She told him through the coms._

 _She had successfully stopped the fight at the Germany airport and even though she was mad at Tony for getting their friends arrested and even more annoyed at Clint for leaving without so much of a goodbye. They were due to leave for their holiday and when Clint was nowhere to be seen she did some digging._

 _"_ _But so am I." Tony told her, lining up his shot. She could see what he was doing and she seriously hoped the iron legion she was controlling was going to get there in time._

 _"_ _Tony, stand down!" Jessica told him, accessing into his system and slowly shutting it down. "I can't let you do this. I can't let you continue to pull apart your team! It's bad enough you're standing by this Accords!"_

Jessica had managed to calm down Tony but Bucky and Steve had to run for it. They managed to get away and things had been tense with her and Tony. He had driven away two of her soulmates and it had been 6 months since she had seen them, and 2 since she had last seen Tony and Clint. Though it had been a year since she had seen Thor. They had forgotten about her.

There was an explosion and Jessica flinched, she needed to get away. She didn't want them experimenting on her again. She looked in the direction of the explosion and it wasn't the same people, this person was different. "Don't be alarmed girl," this guy spoke to her, "I am a child of Thanos and you should celebrate, we have come to save you."

 **Authors note: so guys I'm now moving into civil war and infinity war. I wasn't going to go into this direction originally but it's going to consist of flashbacks from civil and the start of infinity war and then probably my own ending just because I don't want people to die haha. Any suggestions feel free to pop me a message/review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Flashback**

"Barton?" Clint answered the phone and Jessica smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hey you," Jessica replied, "just making sure you're gonna be back Friday?"

"Of course, I've basically completed this golf course. Didn't miss a shot." Jessica could hear him smirking over the phone, "you all set for our holiday?"

"Of course," Jessica paused, "I better go, Tony is about to call me out on stage. Love you."

Jessica hung up and carried on listening to Tonys speech, "no strings, no taxes... just reframe the future starting now." Tony paused, "now I would like to introduce the head of the foundation: Jessica Wade."

After the speech Jessica met Tony back at the car and something seemed wrong, "is everything okay?" She asked him touching his hand cautiously. Tony shook his head,

"The Secretary of State has contacted me over Lagos." Tony told her,

"What have I missed?" Jessica asked and Tony projected the footage from the news. She could feel her stomach flip. This wasn't good.

"I'm meeting him at the compound." Tony told her,

Jessica nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Jessica sat at the back of the room, Tony was on the other side of the room at the back while Rhodey, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Sam, Vision, Wanda and Pietro gathered around.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought of us, protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some.. who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about dangerous? What would you call a group of US - based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" Secretary Ross activated a screen behind him, "New York," the screen showed a Chitauri leviathan, terrified citizens and the hulk smashing into a building. Jessica watched their reactions and she could see Rhodey looking uncomfortable and glancing back at Natasha. "Washington D.C" three helicarriers falling into the Potomac and the wave engulfing citizens, Jessica remembered that event as it was just before she met Steve. She glanced at Sam who was now looking down. "Sokovia" terrified citizens were running and the city was rising along with buildings falling. Wanda and Pietro looked uncomfortable and she glanced at Tony who was now staring at the screen. "Lagos" The burning building was showing on the screen and then a dead body. Jessica looked at Wanda who looked completely distressed. Jessica turned down to her tablet and over rode the system just as Steve shouted,

"Okay, that's enough."

Secretary Ross went to switch off the screen to find it was already off and Steve glanced at Jessica and gave her a nod. Secretary Ross gave Jessica a scowl and she continued to hold his gaze.

"For the last four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." He takes a thick book and slides it across the table to Wanda. She glances at it and then passes it to Rhodey. "The Sokovia Accords, approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel seems it necessary."

"The avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve told him,

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Secretary Ross asked and the mention of Thor's name caused Jessica's heart to pang. Steve looked up and met Ross's eyes, "If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies." Rhodey said.

"Three days from now, the U.N. meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Secretary Ross stated and Steve turned to glance at Tony. Jessica watched as Tony's face had no reaction and that's when she knew, he agreed with Secretary Ross. "Talk it over."

"Secretary Ross," Jessica said, "what happens if they come to a decision you don't like?"

"Then they retire." Secretary Ross told them.

Jessica was sitting with Steve studying the Accords while Rhodey and Sam are arguing behind them. Jessica can just about remember the conversation but it was only when Natasha had mentioned him being quiet and Tony agreeing with Ross. His words of "there's no decision - making process here. We need to be out in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

 **End of flashback**

Jessica wasn't sure where she was, everything was... well it looked like space. But it can't be...Jessica sat up from the floor and she looked over and there was some sort of thrown. "I wondered how long it would take for you to wake up little one," a voice said, coming from the thrown. She watched as the figure stood up and he towered above it, even with facing the back of the throw this guy was tall and wide. She couldn't say anything and continued to watch as he now faced her, "do you believe in destiny?"

Jessica nodded, "it depends on how you see destiny. Was it really my destiny to be captured and tortured?"

"I believe so, yes," the guy told her approaching her, "I rescued you from that place. I see great things for you. For your powers,"

"You're mistaken, I have no powers." Jessica told him,

This guy chuckled, "oh little one you have a lot to learn. Don't worry I will teach you and you together, with you by my side you will see no danger."

Jessica went to argue with him, what about Clint? Tony? Steve? Thor? Bucky? It was like he read her mind, "those people who left you behind? Do you really think they're coming back for you?"

Jessica closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let his words affect her. "Who are you anyway?"

"Thanos." 

"So you're who the guy was talking about?" Jessica asked him and he smiled. Jessica gulped, she had no idea what to do.

Had her soulmates really forgotten about her? This guy had rescued her from one captive, but now she was caught again. Her thoughts were interrupted, "don't worry little one, I will take good care of you."

. . . . . .

Clint had finally been able to track Jessica down, he had managed to hijack his anklet and follow the leads he had found. He surveyed the area and made his move.

No luck came by, it was now abandoned and the remains of the abuse the individuals had suffered were there. He looked around, blood stains, chains, cages and other devices of torture.

After what felt like an eternity he came across a board with photos on and then he saw it. Jessica's photo, he took it and on the back it stated, 'project x - success. Mutant. Alive.'

Clint closed his eyes and took the photo. He started looking through the files, he needed to bring his Jessica home.

. . . . . . .

Tony had just got off the phone to Barton, someone he never expected to hear from. It had been months since he had seen him and Jessica. He knew they had both been mad over what had happened and a few heated words had been said, but Jessica had forgiven him. They were moving past it and that's why he didn't understand why she wouldn't return his calls.

But then Barton had contacted him and his stomach dropped. He looked at his desk and opened the drawer that had Steve's phone in, he shook his head. No! He had left them! All of them! He couldn't, he couldn't admit to his actions and seeing Steve would make it worse.


	36. Chapter 36

It has been 7 days since Thanos had taken Jessica. A whole week. The whole scenario hade made Jessica feel uneasy. She wasn't sure where she was, she assumed some sort of spaceship. She was no longer on the weird planet that just had a thrown on, in fact she was currently lying on some bed.

The whole thing wasn't right, he hadn't tortured her and he hadn't beaten her. The people who declared to the children of Thanos - Ebony, Proxima, Corvus and Cull caused no harm to her, - though Proxima would just scowl at her. They didn't crack a smile and would only talk to her briefly when giving orders.

What Thanos had been doing was teaching her to fight. He had been getting his so called children to help her which normally ended up with her being injured and hobbling back to her room in pain. Of course soon after Thanos would appear. He would try and comfort her and Jessica would cry and beg for him to let her go. She didn't know how to fight and he would chuckle to her and say that he was after her powers. Even with the constant amount of sobbing and telling him she had no powers he would disagree.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to not bring up that memory. No, she couldn't relive it. Not now. Instead her mind traveled back to Steve. She had traveled to London to see him, he had told Jessica about Peggy and she didn't feel right attending the funeral, but she promised him she would be there for him.

 _ **She saw him, he was dressed in all black standing alone in the isle. Jessica made her way towards him, "when I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out she was alive. I was lucky to have her." Steve told her.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **She had you back, too." Jessica told him giving him a small smile and putting her hand on his arm trying to reassure him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Who else signed?" Steve asked her and Jessica sighed. She hated this as much as Steve did. She had tried to reason with Tony, tried to make him see sense but that just ended up in an argument.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Tony. Rhodey. Vision."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Clint?"**_

 _ **Jessica smiled slightly, "he's retired. Doesn't want to get involved and to be frank I'm quite relieved. It's bad enough worrying about you and Tony fighting."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Wanda?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **To be determined. Natasha is going to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. She mentioned there was plenty of room on the jet." Steve sighed and bowed his head, "sometimes staying together is more important than how we stay together."**_

 _ **Steve shook his head unconvinced, "What are we giving up to do it?" He paused, "I'm sorry Jessica, I can't sign it."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I know," she told him and he seemed confused, "I came here to be with you. I didn't want you to be alone. I'm not here because of the Accords or your Avenging. I'm here because I love you." Jessica had just about finished her sentence when Steve had pulled her into a hug.**_

 ** _Steve and Jessica enjoyed the moment of closeness, of course they had spent time together since Ultron. Jessica always saw Steve at work and they would spend time together as a couple and he would spend weekends at the farm with her and Clint. She was hoping to convince him to retire and move into the farm once he had found Bucky._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you know," Steve paused, "Charlie was at the funeral today? He's Peggy's great nephew?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't know he was Peggy's great nephew, but him being in the FBI isn't something I like to shout about." Jessica told him, "it's like me opening up with - did you know my boyfriend is captain America?"_**

Captain America Jessica thought, where are you now? There was a knock on Jessica's door and she didn't even need to call out for them to come in when the door opened.

"The Dark Lord has requested that I train you." Ebony told her. Jessica looked at him, she wasn't sure if he looked like squidward from spongebob square pants or a really bad knock of version of Voldemort from Harry Potter.

Jessica knew not to argue with him, she had seen his powers in work. In the seven days of being here Thanos had destroyed some planet, well not destroyed. He had killed half the planet, he had made her watch it. She cried and screamed until Ebony had conjured up some mask and stopped her. Thanos held her arm, demanding her that she watched. Telling her she needed to see it, understand that with too many people it can cause trouble to the balance. She had watched the shooting, the killing and that image would be something that she never would forget.

. . . . . . .

It had three hours and Jessica was sweating and panting on the floor. Ebony was using his telekinesis to pick her up and she closed her eyes and braces herself preparing to be thrown back into the wall. "Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine Jessica, but you need to start defending yourself!" Ebony told her as he threw her into the wall. "You need to fight back!"

Jessica slowly picked herself up on the floor, "how can I fight when every time I approach you, you do that!?" She shouted making her way back towards him and as predicted he had lifted her up again.

"You need to fight me with your powers!" He told her once again throwing back into the wall.

Jessica went down with a thud, she groaned and tried to fight back the tears. "How many times do I need to say, I have no powers!" She screamed out, rage building up inside her.

Jessica opened her eyes and her eyes bulged at the sight, needles were now in front of her. "This is your last chance Jessica." Ebony told her as he stepped forward the needles moving closer to her ever so slowly. One started to pierce her skin and she screamed. She had never felt pain like this before. Rage and fear were now building up inside her, Jessica let out one scream and her whole body went up in flames.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, balling her hands into a fist and quickly throwing them down to the floor where she laid. Instantly the fire traveled down and the floor trembled, knocking Ebony down and the needles disappearing. She let out one more scream and the last thing she saw was the room filled with fire.

. . . . . .

 **"** **How did London go?" Clint asked Jessica as she made her way into the house taking her bags.**

 **Jessica sighed, "This is tearing everyone apart." She kissed Clint on the cheek, "I'm so glad you've retired. I'm just waiting for the explosion between Steve and Tony."**

 **Clint nodded carrying Jessica's bag upstairs and Jessica followed him up. "Are you sure you still want to go on holiday?"**

 **Jessica looked at Clint a bit shocked, "and why wouldn't I?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck, "they're just in an argument. As long as you don't end up getting involved I'm happy to go."**

 **Clint closed the gap between them and kissed her, she had missed immensely since he had gone on his golfing trip. "I wouldn't dream of it, remember I've retired," Jessica smiled at him, "Oh before I forget, you got another postcard today."**

 **Jessica made her way downstairs to the table, she looked at the postcard and Bucharest was on the front of it with some picture and on the back signed B.**

 **"** **Jessica!" Clint called from upstairs, "I think you want to see this,"**

 **Jessica ran upstairs and Clint was watching the news on tv, "a bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect you have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, The winter soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to number ours acts of terrorise and political assassinations."**

 **Jessica grabbed her phone and dialled Steve, he didn't even get a chance to say hello when Jessica spoke, "have you seen it?"**

 **Steve sighed, "Yeah, I'm with Charlie and Sam now."**

 **"** **What are you going to do Steve? As much as I hate to say it it might be best if you don't interfere. You could end up being arrested." She told him, trying not to glance at Clint who was looking at her. She was relieved she had mentioned Bucky to him, she couldn't not tell him about Bucky and how he had ended up here. The only people who didn't know were Tony and Thor.**

 **"** **Jessica I should be the one that brings him in," steve told her.**

 **"** **Be safe," Jessica told him,**

 **"** **Always am ma'am" he told her, she could hear Charlie's voice talking in the room as he hung up the call.**

 **Jessica sighed now leaning into Clint. This was one horrible mess.**


	37. Chapter 37

Jessica woke up in her bed covered in sweat and her sheets over her. Had that really happened, had she really gone up like a flamethrower?

"You're awake," Thanos's voice said across the room and Jessica looked in the direction it came from. He had been sitting in the corner of the room. "Ebony told me about today's practice and I am most pleased."

Jessica tried to sit herself up but pain surged through her, "no little one you need to rest." Thanos eased her back down. "You will be training tomorrow morning first thing, I have bought this in for you." He moved the tray of food to her placing it on her lap.

"Thank you," she mumbled trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't understand why he had taken her and was training her, why he was being so kind to her. In fact she didn't even really know who he was.

"So," Jessica said picking at her food, "why exactly am I here? Who exactly are you?"

Thanos's face seemed to suddenly get serious, "my name is Thanos, son of Alars." He told her, "I bought you here as I've been watching you. You need nurturing, with my help you could be a great warrior."

Jessica pondered on what he was telling her, "so what's in it for you then?" This caused him to chuckle and Jessica felt even more uneasy.

"I want you to join me by my side on my quest to save the world. I come from a place called Titan, it was a great place until it became overpopulated and destroyed it." He paused, "I want you to join me and help me find the infinity stones and save the universe from similar fate of Titan."

Jessica's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say infinity stones, this is what Thor had mentioned. He was on a quest to find out about these. Her thoughts were interrupted when Thanos continued talking, "we are making our way towards Nidavellir where I wish to retrieve something special."

She was about to ask more when he stopped her, "save your strength and finish eating and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow you have a busy day."

Jessica watched as he got up from the edge of her bed and left the room. She finished eating her food before she felt completely exhausted. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and her mind trailed off to Tony.

. . . . . . .

 **"** **Seriously Tony, you need to see this." She told him as she handed over her phone. Jessica had spent the last hour googling and youtubing this kid that was going around Queens. "They call him Spider-Man" she said as a video of him flying through the air with some sort of web was playing in front of Tony.**

 **"** **Spider man? More like boy." Tony scoffed as he watched the video. "Is he wearing a hoodie?"**

 **"** **Well you know not everyone can afford your technology" Jessica laughed rolling her eyes as she took back her phone, "I just thought you'd be interested in this at all."**

 **"** **No no, don't get ahead of yourself. I am interested, FRIDAY run through some searches of this kid for me and see if we can find any matches."**

 **"** **So," jessica started, "what's the plan for tonight?"**

 **"** **Well," Tony said closing the gap between them and placing his arms around her waist, "I thought we could go grab some dinner after all it is date night."**

 **Jessica and Tony had grabbed some Thai takeaway and were currently back at his mansion. He had told her all about how his previous one had been destroyed and how he rebuilt it. It was clear they were trying to talk about anything apart from the Accords, and if Jessica was completely honest she wanted to forget all about it. This was something that she couldn't agree with Tony. She could see he had a point but with it tearing the team apart it was something that she didn't want to stand by.**

 **"** **So I signed the Accords," Tony told Jessica after a while causing her to look up at him.**

 **"** **I didn't think you'd need to sign them being that you're no longer avenging?" Jessica asked him and that's where she saw his body language and expression change.**

 **"** **Well never say never Jessie," Tony paused,"with the way things are recently I need to set an example to the others."**

 **Jessica put down her food and looked at Tony, she couldn't believe what she was saying. "So you're still planning on wearing the suit?"**

 **"** **Well why wouldn't I?" Tony asked causing Jessica to feel a lump in her throat forming. She was trying to keep calm.**

 **"** **Tony, I thought the whole point of you stepping back was so that you wouldn't be doing this anymore? We spoke-"**

 **She was cut off by him, "no you wanted me to stop and if I'm honest Jessie I don't want to stop."**

 **"** **Tony" Jessica tried to recollect her thoughts, "you promised me."**

 **Tony stood up and made his way towards Jessica placing his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her chair, "I know I promised, but now I want to put a pin in it and come back to it at a later date." He started squeezing her shoulders rubbing them slightly. She knew this technique, he was trying to get round her.**

 **Jessica let out a sigh, she was trying to hold it all together. "I need to leave," she told him standing up and grabbing her bag. This took Tony by surprise, she could tell as he was stood there with his mouth slightly open.**

 **"** **Jessie.."**

 **"** **Stop calling me that name!" Jessica snapped, "you know I hate it! You only call me this when you know you're being an ass!"**

 **"** **Me being an ass?!" Tony scoffed, "how am I being the ass? I'm trying to protect the world! Protect you! I don't see you calling Capsicle an ass!"**

 **"** **Oh I see what this is all about.. you're jealous of Steve!" Jessica called him out and Tony looked taken aback by her bluntness.**

 **"** **Why would I be jealous of him, I mean-"**

 **"** **This isn't about Steve!" Jessica cut him off, "This is about us! We are supposed to be moving forward -"**

 **Jessica was interrupted by FRIDAY, "sir, Secretary Ross is on the phone, they've arrested Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson along with James Barnes and T'Challa.**

 **Tony looked at Jessica, "and yeah I'm the problem."**


	38. Chapter 38

Steve's mind was wandering again, of course it was. He was thinking of Jessica, the girl he had left behind. His soulmate. He had to go and she understood and even though they had promised to find a way to be together again he missed her deeply. In fact he missed everyone including Tony.

He was now a war criminal and he couldn't put Jessica at risk, he didn't want her to get anymore involved than she was already. He hoped that she knew he had to protect his friend.

The only thing that was keeping him sane was he knew she was safe with Clint and Tony. Steve's mind went back to the day that he knew everything was going to change,

 _"_ _What's going to happen to him?" He had asked watching Bucky being carried away in a pod._

 _"_ _Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." Some guy told him a suit who later found out by Charlie was Everett Ross, deputy task force commander._

 _"_ _What about our lawyer?" He asked again._

 _He watched as Everett laughed, "lawyer, that's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt."_

 _"_ _I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that" sam said._

 _He looked around desperately to see if Bucky would look at him and as he left he caught his eye. His stomach dropped, he had failed his friend and he needed to do everything possible to get him out of here._

 _As they made their way into the office that's when he saw him. Tony. "No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup." He was talking to someone in the phone. "Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you sir."_

 _"_ _Consequences?" He asked feeling like a child._

 _"_ _Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something." Tony told him and he nodded._

 _"_ _I'm not getting that shield back. Am I?" He asked_

 _"_ _Technically, it's the government property. Wings too." Natasha said walking past them._

 _"_ _That's cold," he heard sam say beside him._

 _"_ _Warmer than jail," Tony responded._

 _He watched Tony and Natasha leave and he went into a glass office to try and cool down. Later on Tony came and joined him, "hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from dad's archives. Felt timely." Tony pulled out two pens in a black box, "FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most."_

 _"_ _Some would say it brought our country closer to war," he told him trying to end the conversation. He wasn't in the mood for Stark._

 _"_ _See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to...What do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"_

 _"_ _Is Jessica here? I haven't seen her," he told her and suddenly Tony's body language seemed off. He seemed uncomfortable. He could feel a lump rising in his throat, what had he done with Jessica._

 _"_ _We're kinda... well, not kinda..."_

 _"_ _Pregnant?" He asked, seriously hoping he hadn't done that to their girl. At least not in a time like this._

 _"_ _No! Definitely not." Tony told him pausing, "Jessica asked if we could put a pause on the relationship. I told her she couldn't come here when she found out you were arrested," it was clear that Tony could see the anger building up him, "It's not fair to drag her into this mess. She's not involved in this."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Tony" was all he could say._

 _"_ _I told her that I would stop, after Ultron I was going to take a step. But I never stopped and that's because I don't want to stop. Now with this, she's blaming me for this. I don't want to lose her but I know the Accords could split the difference." He watched as Tony now stood up and started pacing. "In her defence, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work."_

Steve was snapped out of his thoughts when Natasha came into the room. "Thinking about Jessica again?" Natasha asked crossing her arms.

Steve shook his head, "no," he told her, "Tony."

"Well this is what I wanted to talk you about Cap, I've just heard from Clint."

. . . . .

Clint was replaying his memory of when he went to collect Wanda and if he could turn back time he would do anything to change it.

 **"Guess I should have knocked," Clint told Wanda as a knife stopped in front of his face.**

 **"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Wanda asked him.**

 **"Dissapointing Jessica," he told her as he shot arrows to both sides of the room, "I'm supposed to be going on holiday. Cap needs our help, come on."**

He would do anything to change this, change the time of events. He had gotten off the phone to Nat. He knew he needed to tell them. They needed to find Jessica.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author note: so I'm not one for sharing my personal life but currently I've had to go through something that no one shoulder ever have to. Updates will be slow**

Jessica was waiting for Clint to come back, he had told her he was popping out quickly but would be home before they had to leave for their holiday.

Jessica let out a groan in frustration, Clint had somehow lost the remote control to tv and she was searching the house for it. It was a weird thing because he was so normally organised and would always leave the control on the coffee table.

She plonked herself on the sofa and got out her phone. She went to ring Tony, she wanted to make up with him. She didn't want to go on some sort of break with him, it's just he didn't leave her any other choice. She went to put her phone away when Charlie's name came into the screen.

"Charlie?" Jessica answered, "aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Jessica!" He responded quickly, "please tell me you're watching the news!"

"I already know Steve and Sam are in some sort of custody with Bucky and some guys who dressed up a panther-"

"No jessica, more stuff has happened" Charlie interrupted her, "I've just dropped off Steve's shield and Sam's wings. Bucky was in the back of the car. It's not looking good."

Once Jessica had finished on the phone with Charlie she called Clint and of course no answer. She let out a groan, it finally hit her. Clint had gone and got himself involved in this mess. She decided she would call Tony - no answer.

Jessica rang the only person she knew would pick up when she called, "Jessica?" Nat greeted on the other end of the phone, "what's up?"

"Dont play dumb with me!" Jessica warned, "where is he?"

Natasha sighed, "he's on his way to Leipzig airport. He's got Bucky with him and I know Tony wants to stop him."

"Wait, why is Clint with Bucky? Where's Steve?" Jessica asked confused at Natasha's statement.

"Clint isn't with Bucky, Steve's with Bucky." Natasha paused, "are you telling me Clint is helping Steve with all this?"

Jessica hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. "For goodness sake" She grumbled.

. . . . . . . . . .

Third POV

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony said as he descended down with Rhodey.

"Definitely weird" he responded.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve told him as T'Challa leaps over a truck.

"Captain." 

"Your highness." Steve responded.

"Anyway," Tony interrupted them, "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy!" Steve told him,

Tony frowned, "your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first. Tony, I can't." Steve told him.

"Steve" Natasha intervened, "you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Tony called out and some guy came out by shooting some sort of web and flying in and then shooting another web and stealing Captain America's shield. "Nice job kid" Tony told him as he landed.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit," He paused, "well, it's nothing, Mr Stark. Its - it's perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony told him gesturing between the two of them.

"Okay. Cap..." the guy said, "Captain. Big fan. I'm spider man."

Tony looked at Spider-Man "Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just..."

"Hey, everyone" spider man interrupted Tony waving at the others

"...good job."

"You've been busy," Steve said now focusing back on Tony.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep..." Tony paused, "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"you did that when you signed" Steve told him

Tony now started moving round behind Rhodey making his way towards Steve, "alright. We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite." Steve looks aside, "come on."

Sam radios into Steve after he's been circling the area with red wing and finds a hanger, "we found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."

Steve holds his hands up which had been tied with webbing and Clint shoots an arrow getting it off, "alright, Lang."

. . . . . . .

Jessica knew she wasn't going to be able to everyone in time so she did the only thing she was able to. She had taken control of the iron legion and felt like she was running out of time. She was focusing on different screens and she was thankful for the fact that when she became friends with Charlie they had spent many evenings as adults playing the game consoles they never had as kids.

Jessica could now see them as she flew the legion in and they had started walking towards each other. Tony was in one group and Steve in the other. They were going to fight.

Jessica flew the iron legion down shooting the gap between the two groups making them stop and look at the legion. She activated the mic "are you fucking kidding me right now?"


	40. Chapter 40

**_Jessica looked at everyone through the legion, "So this looks like a nice family get together." She said looking at both sides. Jessica ensured that the other iron legion's she was controlling stepped in front of each member of the lines. She focussed her attention on Tony's side,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jessie, this doesn't involve you." Tony said with firmness in his voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh I think it does." She responded to Tony and she spotted spider man, the guy from the video she had shown Tony. "Oh nice to see that you paid attention to the YouTube videos I showed you. Nice to see you could involve a kid in your fights. What is this, spider boy?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's man," the boy spoke and Jessica's iron legion turned their attention to him, "spider man, Miss." he corrected a bit more quietly._**

 ** _Jessica then turned her attention to Steve's side, "you have no idea how much trouble you're in when we get home." She told Clint and focused on the new recruit. "I know you, you're ant man!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! The robot recognised me!" He responded happily and slightly laughing._**

 ** _"_** ** _So are you really doing this?" Jessica asked the group again. "I mean I have four of my soulmates getting ready to fight here...and that panther guy is trying to kill one of them."_**

. . . . . . . . . .

Jessica wasn't sure how long she had been with Thanos at this point but they had left her with black dwarf while him and his so called children had gone to some planet.

Even though she didn't know how long she had been with them, she had spent enough time with them now to know what they were doing there. His crazy ideas on wiping half a population out for the better good of the planet he was trying to help. Jessica didn't agree with his killer ways but she had learned to care for the man. He had saved her from the people who had been torturing her, but she wasn't in love with him. She didn't care for him the way he obviously did care for her.

Jessica thought back to her soulmates, she wondered if I had been two years yet and if Clint would be finished with his house arrest. She wondered if Tony had forgotten about her and if Steve had managed to stay away from the government. If Bucky had woken up from the ice and where the hell was Thor! If anyone was going to find her here, he would have been him.

She glanced over to the black dwarf who was now asleep. It was the perfect timing, Jessica was going to escape.

. . . . . . . . .

Jessica couldn't believe her plan had worked. She had gotten hold of one of the small ships and she was now on her way, away from everyone. She was going to go back to Earth and well she didn't know what she was going to do.

Her mind thought back to the battle in Germany. How she had gotten between the fight, and she wished she had said she fought them. But she hadn't, she had fought Tony. She agreed with Steve and she believed Bucky hadn't done what he was being accused of. She wanted to protect him.

Jessica thought she had gotten through to him, that was until Tony had found out Bucky had killed his parents. She hadn't gone with him, but she was able to listen in by using his suit. She had been talking to him and she was trying to calm him down. She found herself arguing with FRIDAY when she tried to analyse Bucky's fighting. She had talked him down. She had calmed down Tony - well so she thought. That was until he had switched her off, like he had done with the iron legion near the end. He still claimed that he did it because if Ross had found out she had been controlling the legion she would have been arrested.

Jessica shook her head, getting the thoughts of her mind. An alarm started sounding and she knew something bad was going to happen. The ship was picking up speed and the faster it went the harder it was for her to keep up and to keep herself from fainting. The next thing she knew the world went black.


	41. Chapter 41

Thor had been sat in the ship with his brother and new companions. He had destroyed Asgard. He was on his way back to Earth. After everything he had gone through, everything that he had faced and he was relieved to be going back to her.

He thought back to when he had last seen Jessica. She had been with that weird wizard who had Loki and knew where his father was. She had come to collect him after Loki had disappeared. She had appeared like magic and he hadn't seen her so happy to see him. They hadn't had a chance to talk properly but they had both been happy to see each other. She had kissed him passionately and he had returned it. They spoke briefly but more about him, something that he regretted. He wished he had spoken more about her.

Thor had been happy about returning to Earth, that was until it had happened. He was relieved that he had managed to convince Jessica to stay on Earth, she had wanted to come with him and Loki but you he had refused. He was happy he had, he didn't know what was in store. He hadn't known about hella, he hadn't know that she was going to try and kill him there and then.

. . . . . . . . .

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault. Engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range... our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft." The Asgardian PA sounded into radio transmission.

Ebony Maw walked among the dead Asgardians, stepping over them as he speaks with no mind, he acted as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on the floor. "Hear me, and rejoice. You have the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Thanos.

Loki looked at Thor as the black order stands by. "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless." Thanos said as he grabs Thor's head. "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here... or should I say I am."

"You talk too much." Thor told him spiting blood.

Thanos looks over to Loki, "the Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference."

"Oh I do. Kill him away." Loki told him.

Thanos sets the gauntlet on Thor's temple. The power stone glowing bright and Thor shouts in pain. Loki starts cringing and looking away from his Thor's pain. "All right, stop!"

"We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard." Thor told him and Loki turned to Thor and lifts his right hand into the air and the Tesseract reveals itself. "You are the worst brother."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica woke up and once again she found herself still at 177A Bleecker Street, Dr Strange's sanctum sanctorum.

It had been a couple of weeks now since she had seen Thor and Loki. She could feel the lump in her throat again as her mouth went dry with worry. She didn't want to lose him again, she couldn't lose him again. Not like she had lost the others.

Jessica got herself showered and dressed and made her way down to see strange and Wong.

"Seriously? You don't have any money," Doctor strange asked Wong.

Wong shrugged, "attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual."

"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they will make you a metaphysical ham and rye." Strange told him.

Jessica laughed, "What are you guys having? I'll go out and get them, I'm in desperate need for coffee."

"I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt." Wong told her.

Jessica smiled, "the usual strange?" He nodded and she made her way out towards the deli.

Once Jessica placed her order she rested against the wall. She took out her phone and tried calling Clint, once again it went straight to answer phone. "I don't know if you're getting these, but please call me back if you are. I'm worried." She told him and she now hung up the phone. Her thoughts drifted to Clint, the moment she had woken up from crashing into Stephen Strange's house she had gone to the house. Only to find Laura, Clint's ex wife living there. She had spoken to her and she explained that her and her new husband were staying there while Clint had gone off on some sort of mission. Laura seemed shocked to see her but she figured it had been due to the fact that she had been gone for so long.

Jessica shook her head - removing her thoughts out of her head when the guy from behind the counter gave her the order.

Jessica made it back to the house, "ah Jessica, I believe you know these two," strange said as she closed the door behind her.

She looked up and there was Tony and Bruce. She could feel her heart racing, "Bruce...Tony..." She said feeling like she could hardly breath.

She watched as Tony suddenly turned pale, "Jessica, you're... what are you doing here? I thought." He paused for a moment, a look of relief suddenly flooded his face, "I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead."

"I didn't think she was dead," Bruce popped up behind him.

"And I thought you and Pepper had split up, and now your engaged." Jessica told him - her heart-aching even more. "Why are they here strange?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably as strange glanced over to him, Jessica's attention then quickly went to the window above that was now smashed and the floorboards underneath it damaged. "That was er me." Bruce said, "I landed here escaping from Thanos,"

Jessica could feel her legs shaking slightly, "Thanos?" She paused, "where is he heading now?"

"Earth," Bruce told her and Jessica nodded.

"But here's hoping he doesn't come crashing down through there," strange said, "why does everyone come crashing down to Earth always end up here," Jessica rolled her eyes at the dig.

"I told you, it was an accident." Jessica told him.


	42. Chapter 42

Jessica was relieved when strange had gone straight into talking about the infinity stones and not letting Tony talk to her about what had happened or what she had missed. It was clear by Tony's body language that he wasn't going to let it slip that easily.

Wong channelled his magic and bought up the universe and five of the six infinity stones, "from the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sends six elemental crystals, hurdling across the virgin universe. These infinity stones each control an essential aspect of existence."

"Space. Realty. Power. Soul. Mind." Jessica told them,

"And mind" dr strange finished opening the eye of Agamotto revealing the time stone.

"Tell me his name again," Tony said

"Thanos," Bruce told him, "he's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him."

"What's our timeline?" Jessica asked, she knew he was coming. He would find her again and looking at Tony it was clear he had noticed how uncomfortable she had now become.

"No telling. He has the power and space stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands, on all six stones, Tony..." Bruce started to say.

"He can destroy life on a scale higher to undreamt of."

Tony learn against the cauldron stretching, "did you seriously just say hither to undreamt of?"

"Are you seriously leaning on the cauldron of Cosmos?" Strange asked as his cloak of Levitation smacks Tony's arm.

Tony looked offended at the smack, "I'm going to allow that." He turned his attention back to strange, "if Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?"

"Does that mean you want us to put vision down the garbage disposal?" Jessica asked Tony rolling her eyes.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time stone with our lives" Wong told him and Tony looked at Jessica annoyed,

"Not me. Them" She signalled between strange and Wong.

"And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben and Jerry's names a flavour after me, so..." Tony started,

"Stark raging hazelnuts." Strange finished.

"It's not bad." Tony interjected

"A bit chalky," Strange pipped up and Jessica rolled her eyes,

"Can we just change this already?" Jessica asked leaning against the wall, already annoyed at the amount of testosterone flying around the room between strange and Tony.

"But we didn't get a chance to tell him about our favourite "A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge." Wong said and Bruce looked like he was going to question it but Jessica shook her head at him.

"Whatever. Point is, things change." Tony said

"Oh yeah, don't I know it." Jessica mumbled catching Tony's eyes. She could see he was hurt by her comment.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Strange said before Tony could respond to Jessica's comment.

"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us!" Tony argued,

Strange rolled his eyes, "well, if we don't do our jobs."

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony interjected, getting more wound up.

"Protecting your reality, douchebag!"

Bruce looked more uncomfortable and glanced over at Jessica who put her hands up in the air letting him know she wasn't getting involved, "Okay his, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the mind stone, and we have to find him now."

Tony looked awkward, "yeah,.. that's the thing" He paused and looked at the group and Jessica signalled for him to continue the story, "two weeks ago, vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"It's amazing how easy you can lose people, isn't it Tony." Jessica said, "there must be someone who can him?"

"Steve Rogers." Tony said avoiding eye contact with Jessica.

She could feel the sting when he mentioned his name, Jessica missed Steve so much. When she had come back to Earth she had tried looking for him but no luck.

"Call him" Bruce said, interrupting Jessica out of her thoughts.

"The avengers broke up." Jessica pointed out to Bruce, "Tony and Steve aren't on speaking terms." Bruce looked shocked, "but hey, none of that really matters now that you get to play happy families, eh Tony?" Jessica directed the last comment towards Tony.

"It's not like that Jessie!" Tony said, the hurt now more apparent in his eyes, "that was a cover up! Underoo chickened out and I had to make up a reason for a press conference. We aren't together!"

Jessica hated herself for it but there was a sense of relief that ran through her body when Tony had told her that he and Pepper weren't actually together. "Tony, listen to me" Bruce interrupted them, Tony and Jessica had been staring at each other for a few seconds. "Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not."

"Wait! What do you mean Thor's gone?" Jessica asked practically shouting, she could feel rage flowing through her body.

"Our ship was attacked Jessica," Bruce said, she could hear the sympathy in his voice, "Thanos killed Loki and Thor, along with the rest of Asgard."

Jessica wasn't sure what happened, but she could feel her legs give way. She didn't hit the floor and when she looked up she saw the angry look Tony was giving strange as he had wrapped his arms around Jessica to prevent her collapsing.

Tony pulled out a phone and Jessica could tell that this must have had been a phone that Steve had given him. Mainly because it was so outdated. It looked like he was going to call him when Tony became distracted and Jessica could feel a draft. Her stomach turned, she knew whatever was happening wasn't good.

"Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?" Tony asked and Jessica tried to stand on her own feet now. Taking a good look at strange as he moved away from her.

"Not at the moment, no." Strange said trying to look at his hair.

Tony and Jessica look up at the opening on the ceiling and they see metal scraps flying by. Tony leaves the sanctum and as the door opens Jessica could hear the chaos that was going on outside.

She was about to follow him when strange grabbed her arm, "stay here," he warned her as he left with Wong and Bruce.

Jessica gave him a small smile, she could feel the tension building up inside her. She was scared that Thanos was back. Her mind went back to Thor and now her mind was clouded with anger. He had killed him, the only soulmate that still loved her. There was no awkwardness between them, unlike with her and Tony right now. She knew she needed to fight.

Jessica walked out of the sanctum and followed the voices, Jessica could see Bruce trying to turn into the hulk. Something was wrong, he wasn't changing.

"Been a while. Good to have you, buddy." Tony told him.

"I just...I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man." Bruce said as he still couldn't change into him.

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked and Jessica could hear the conversation clearer as she continued making her way towards them.

"I don't know. We're certainly having a thing." Bruce told him

"There's no time for a thug. That's the thing right there. Let's go."

Jessica could see Bruce trying and she could hear him grunting as he failed.

Tony glanced over at strange and then back to Bruce, "dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards."

"I can't... he won't." Bruce told him

Tony nodded, "It's okay. Stand down." Tony turned his attention to Wong, "can I leave you with him? Thank you." Tony then saw Jessica and he now looked more annoyed, "and her now!"

Wong looked confused at Jessica and she gave him a bit of a confused look herself. "I have him." Wong said looking at Bruce.

"Well look what we have here," Ebony Maw said when he realised Jessica was there, "Thanos will be quite pleased to have you Jessica."

Jessica could feel her skin crawl. Of course she cared for Thanos, he had saved her. But she also knew what happened to people who betrayed him.

It looked like Tony wanted to say something, she could see the anger in his eyes over what Ebony had said to her. Black dwarf started approaching the team and Tony started walking towards him. He pressed something on his activewear and it transformed into his suit. Black dwarf cane hurling at him and Jessica watched as Tony defended himself, casting black dwarf back to Ebony and of course he dodged him. Jessica knew his skill, he had taught her.

"Where'd that come from?" Bruce asked, and Jessica mentally groaned. Tony couldn't let himself be distracted when fighting Ebony.

"It's nano-tech. You like it? A little..." Tony wasn't able to finish his sentence as Ebony Maw hurled stark up in the air. It was clear Ebony was now getting ready to attack. Wong summoned his shield. Jessica used her powers to stop Tony just above them, her hands flowed and she could feel his attention on her.

"Well that's not nano tech." He said as he was able to gain control and land himself next to her.

Strange turned his attention to Bruce, "dr banner, if the rest of your green fiend won't be joining us..." strange opened up a teleport to the pro and lets him fall through, closing up the port.

"You gotta get that stone outta here, now." Tony told him

"It stays with me." Strange earned him.

Jessica turned her attention back to Ebony and black dwarf. They were getting ready to attack, she watched as black dwarf came charging at them.

"Guys, a Little back up," she said getting their attention as she used her powers and flung him up into the air and watched as he came crashing down.

Jessica knew this was not going to end well.


	43. Chapter 43

**Please don't forget to review :)**

Tony could feel his heart racing and it wasn't just because Earth was under attack by squidward and his goonie. It was because she was back from the dead, but she hadn't really been dead.

Tony mentally cursed himself as he found himself in the park away from her, while she was fighting alongside that arrogant wizard. Tony snapped his thoughts back to what was happening in front of him.

"Hey man! What's up mr stark?" Peter said as he came swinging into the scene and shielding him from the attack.

"Kid. Where'd you come from?" Tony asked, not sure if he was relieved that Peter had made it to the fight or not. He was still a kid after all.

"Field trip." Peter said looking at him, Tony really wanted to shout at him. This kid was so easily distracted. Before Tony could even react the black dwarf guy had got hold of Peter and flung him. "What's this guys problem, Mr stark?" Peter asked as he appeared again.

"He's from space and he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard."

Tony continued fighting alongside Peter. He tried to keep his mind on the fight in front of him but he kept thinking back to Jessica. His Jessica, Jessie. How could he even worry about himself when she was now in the fight. This was everything he always wanted to prevent from happening. He continued fighting, then he saw it. He saw the wizard and he was being rushed out unconscious.

"Kid that's the wizard! Get on it." Tony shouted at peter.

"On it" Peter said as he chases after strange.

Tony continued focusing on the black dwarf in front of him and then he heard it, "Mr stark? I'm being beamed up."

"Hang on Kid," Tony said as black dwarf jumps towards him and he flies out of the way. He expected to have to fight back another attack when he turned round to see a portal. Tony looked up to see Jessica had created it and Wong had no started to approach.

"Take over will you" Jessica said towards Wong and she now started running towards where the wizard had flown past.

"Jessica," Tony said to her, causing her to look up at him. "I love you." Tony could feel himself being caught off guard with his statement. "Stay our of this, I can't lose you."

"You're already going to lose me if I don't." Jessica told him and with a flash she had gone.

Tony flew off trying to catch up with Peter and then he saw her again. She was doing some sort of transportation with her new powers. She would disappear and appear again quicker and further up the trail she was running. "Give me a little juice F.R.I.D.A.Y" Tony said as his feet thrusters turned and morphed into one as he gained speed. He kept looking around, he was frantic to find her, he knew exactly what Jess was going to do. He knew she was going after the wizard to bring him back. He wouldn't let her, she needed to know he wanted to protect her. "Unlock 17A and 2C." Tony said releasing pods from the avengers headquarters.

Tony turned his attention back to peter was going up into the air, "Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you."

"But you said save the wizard." Peter said, "I can't breath."

"You're too high up. You're running out of air." Tony said scanning the ship. That's when he saw her, she was trying to get into the ship. He pushed his thrusters harder, gaining speed to her.

"Jessica," he grabbed her causing her to jump, it was clear she was running out of air.

"Tony.." Jessica started but he quickly interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, I can't lose you again." Tony told her, "i know you might not believe me but if anyone is going to save the wizard and risk their life, it's me not you." He paused, "don't worry I'm going to catch you."

Before Jessica could say anything he let go off her and he watched as one of the pods attached itself to her - forming a suit. He knew she would be safe, it would take her back to the headquarters.

"Mr stark, it smells like a new car in here." He could hear peter say over the coms system.

"Happy trails kid." Tony said, getting ready to go into the ship, "F.R.I.D.A.Y send him home!"


	44. Chapter 44

"Tony?!" Jessica shouted into the coms system as the suit was transporting her somewhere.

"Yeah Jessie?" She could hear him say,

"Be careful." Jessica told him, "Thanos is powerful. He's the reason I've been gone." She could feel the tension between them as she ended that sentence. She couldn't see him but she knew him, even after all this time. "I love you." Jessica mumbled, "after all this time. I love you."

"Jess-" the coms disconnected and Jessica knew Tony was gone. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears falling. She had to tell him, she had lost Thor and now she was going to lose Tony. She wanted to mentally kick herself, how could she really lose him though. Yeah he had told her that he loved her, but what did that really mean in the first place.

She took in the scenery as the suit continued taking her and she lost her thoughts into what had happened today. She had gone to get strange back, he had helped her when she needed it and now he was alone in the ship with Tony. They were going to die. She wanted to scream, why did everyone she care about died.

After awhile she realised where she was going. The suit was taking her back to the compound.

. . . . . . . . .

"Tony!" Came the familiar voice of Rhodey as Jessica came into the compound. One by one the suit started to remove itself from her and it flew out of the compound and went back to the container it came from. Jessica turned around to see Rhodey standing at the doorway looking at her in disbelief. "Jessica?"

Jessica looked Rhodey up and down, he looked so much stronger from where she would help him with his physio. "Rhodey," Jessica said rubbing up to him and embracing him. She could feel Rhodey tense up, obviously not expecting the sudden embrace. "He's gone!" Jessica said into him, "Tony's gone and he's after Thanos"

Rhodey wrapped his arms around Jessica trying to comfort her. The tension on her body was clear she was trying not to cry. "Jessica, whose Thanos? What's going on?"

. . . . . .

It had been a day since Jessica had told Rhodey what was going on and during that time Bruce had appeared at the compound. Jessica had spent the evening listening to Bruce and what had gone on during the time he had been gone. Jessica skimmed over her details with Bruce that evening.

However she was now sat in a meeting room with Rhodey while he was in a conference call. Jessica sat there listening to Rhodey and Secretary Ross and it turned out he was the exact same asshole all those years ago.

"Still no word from Vision?" Secretary Ross asked.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh" Rhodey responded.

"On a stolen quinjet with four of the worlds most wanted criminals." Secretary Ross added and Jessica scoffed causing the men to look over towards her.

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that." Jessica told him and after a few seconds it was clear he wanted her to continue the sentence, "I'm not calling you sir, you aren't my boss."

Secretary Ross rolled his eyes and Jessica could see a glint of a smirk on Rhodeys face. "Your talent for horseshit rivals my own."

"If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here" Rhodey tried to counteract while Jessica rolled her eyes at the previous comment of Secretary Ross.

"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel." Secretary Ross told him

"That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that." Rhodey told him

"You have second thoughts?" Ross asked

"Not anymore." Rhodey told him and Jessica sighed and walked towards the door and turned back to face Rhodey and Secretary Ross.

"Honestly, is there any point of this bullshit?" Jessica asked.

"Mr. Secretary." Came the familiar voice of Steve Rogers behind Jessica. She could feel her heart racing and a lump in her throat. She turned round to see see him and he had changed. He looked taken aback to see Jessica and obviously the reactions were just following a trend Jessica thought judging by Tony's reaction. Jessica glanced over and saw Natasha, Wanda, Vision and Sam.

"You got some nerve. I'll give you that." Secretary Ross said, snapping Jessica out of her thoughts. "It's amazing, this one comes out of wherever she's been and the world goes crazy!"

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha countered.

"The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too" Steve said and Jessica could feel legs wanting to give way. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had grown a beard or the whole screw you attitude captain America was now portraying but he was hot. A lot hotter than before.

Jessica watched as Secretary Ross's face just turned even more sour than usual.

"Arrest them," he told Rhodey and then turned his attention to Jessica, "and don't you dare let her get away."

"All over it." Rhodey said switching off the hologram. Rhodey turned his attention to Steve, "that's a court-martial. It's great to see you, cap."

"You too, Rhodey." Steve said embracing him.

"Hey" Natasha said smiling at Jessica, causing Jessica to smile back at her and they embraced each other quickly. "Shouldn't you be.."

"Dead?" Jessica asked and Natasha raised her eyebrows and nodded, "whoever told you I was dead really isn't good at their job."

"Jessica, Clint me." Natasha said and Jessica could feel her stomach drop.

She still hasn't been able to contact him and she had no clue on where he was.

"Well you guys, you really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." Rhodey said snapping Jessica out of her thoughts as she watched Natasha embrace him. Jessica turned her attention to Steve who was watching her intently.

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam said

"Uh. I think you look great." Bruce said as he entered the room, making it even more awkward. "Yeah I'm back."

"Hi Bruce" Natasha said shocked.

"Nat." Bruce said

"This is awkward." Sam said causing Jessica to chuckle

"Well more awkward" Jessica corrected.


	45. Chapter 45

Jessica sat there awkwardly as Bruce filled Natasha, Steve, Sam Wanda and vision. Her and Rhodey already knew the majority of what had happened and her heart still ached for Thor. He was gone and all that was left behind was destruction and chaos from Thanos. She shifted uncomfortably looking at her feet at the thought of Thanos.

Jessica listened in and out of the conversation as they discussed a game plan for what was going on. Was it really too late? She knew Thanos and he was a destructive force.

"So are we even gonna address how Jessica is back from the dead?" Sam said snapping her out of her thoughts.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I can't be back from the dead if I was never dead." She countered as she jumped off the side she was sitting on and made her way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve said and Jessica could hear the firmness in his tone. These years had changed them all, but Steve was definitely not the same poster boy if America he had been when she first met him. She could tell that instantly.

"You went all this time without knowing where I was. Why does it matter now?" Jessica said not looking back as she left the room.

Jessica had made it a few steps when, "Jessica" Steve's voice came behind her. She turned around and faced him, and he moved fast. He was already behind her and he looked mad. "I thought you were dead! I hadn't seen or heard from you."

Jessica crossed her arms, "you shouldn't have left! You shouldn't have left me ! You and Tony shouldn't have gotten into that fight!" Jessica said angrily, her voice raising after every sentence. "This wouldn't have happened!" She could feel her temper rising. "I loved you and you left me. You-"

Jessica was interrupted by Steve as he wrapped his arms around. Her face coming into his chest. She wanted to fight off his embrace but at his touch she could feel her anger or frustration or whatever it was melting away. She chuckled mentally, of course captain America finds his soulmate - thinking she had been dead all this time - no romantic kiss but an embrace. Jessica could feel herself smiling, some things really don't change.

"I thought I'd lost you." Steve said after a few minutes of silence. Jessica looked up at Steve, still being held against his body. He looked down at her, "what happened?"

Jessica sighed, "this isn't the time. We have more important things to worry about. Like vision and the infinity sto-"

"Jessica?" She could hear Steve's voice, "Jessica?! What's going on?" It was becoming distant and she could feel her mind zoning in and out. She couldn't focus. Her mind was going in and out of vision. A snake. Green eyes.

"What's going on?" Jessica could hear Natasha's voice in the distance. Jessica closed her mind and followed the snake and the green. She zoomed in on it and then she snapped back to reality.

Jessica gasped as she jumped back into reality. She frantically looked around as she was in Steve's arms on the ground. Everyone was standing around her,

"Well that's new" Natasha said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica sat there in the jet with everyone as they all made their way to Wakanda. Jessica felt exhausted and drained, she kept getting more and more visions throughout the night and Steve never left her side. She was currently leaning against him in and out of sleep. She could feel his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her securely against his chest.

Jessica thought back to the night before where he stayed with her and she had informed him of her time with doctor strange where she had learnt these skills. Jessica had successfully managed to avoid the topic of Thanos and what had happened when she was away. This was something she didn't want to talk about until all of this was over. Jessica didn't want to add any guilt to Steve to deal with.

Jessica closed her eyes and followed her subconscious, her train of thought was taking her somewhere. She was back at 177a bleecker street and was following a voice that she couldn't quite make out. She made her way towards a door and when she opened it that's when she saw him.

"Shit!" Jessica said snapping herself out of trance. She was breathing heavily and she felt Steve's grip around her tighten.

"Jessica!" Sam said across the jet, "you know cap doesn't like that sort of language."

"How long will it be until we are at Wakanda?" Jessica asked looking at Steve.

"Another ten minutes," Sam shouted out from the pilot seat.

"Okay, well I need to take the jet when you land. There's something I need to do."

Steve gave Jessica's hand a squeeze before standing up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she watched as he made his way towards Sam.

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." Steve told him,

"I hope you're right about this, Cap. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to."


	46. Chapter 46

Jessica left the quinjet, following steve and Natasha. She felt amazed at wakanda, the surroundings of the area. Jessica flashed back to the lady time she saw T'Challa and the whole utter chaos of what happened that day. It was just like being in a civil war and she winced slightly as she felt the stabbing of her heart when she thought back to Clint. Where was he and was she ever going to find him again. Jessica's thoughts were soon cut short when she could hear Rhodey and Bruce chatting.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked Rhodey,

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodey said seriously. Jessica frowned and Rhodey looked at her and smiled and winked at her. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Steve said shaking hands with T'Challa.

Jessica tried not to laugh when she saw Bruce bow awkwardly at T'Challa. "Bruce, what are you doing?" Rhodey said mocking him.

"Uh, we don't do that here." He dissuades Bruce with a notion of his hand and moves his attention back to Steve, "so how big of an assault can we expect?"

Jessica followed them as they started moving towards a building. "Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault." Bruce said moving in closer towards them.

"How we looking?" Natasha asked.

"You will have my Kings guard, the border tribe, the dorg Milaje, and..."

"A semi-stable, 100 year old man." Bucky appeared and Jessica could feel her stomach flip. She watched as Steve and Bucky embraced.

"How you been, buck?" Steve asked as they pulled away from the embrace. That's when he spotted her, Jessica could feel buckys eyes on her.

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." Steve nodded and Bucky moved away from Steve now directing his attention into Jessica.

"So it took for the end of the world for you to come visit me doll?" Bucky asked Jessica as he moved closer to her.

"Oh wow, not gonna ask me why I'm alive?" Jessica laughed and quickly stopped when Bucky didn't respond and started frowning.

"Dead?" Bucky questioned, "Steve?" He asked looking at him.

Jessica could see the panic behind Steve's eyes, of course he wouldn't have mentioned it to Bucky. "Sorry, I thought you were in on the joke!" She said wrapping her arms around Buckys neck and pulling him into an embrace. She could feel Buckys arm tighten around her, "ive missed you." Jessica mumbled into him and she could tell instantly he smiled at her comment.

"er...jessica?" bucky said hesitantly pulling away, "is this part of the joke?" he said nodding behind her. Jessica pulled away from bucky and turned around to see a portal starting to form.

"Wong?" Jessica said as it fully opened and Wong was standing there. Jessica quickly looked around everyone and they all looked in complete shock.

"Jessica, I don't have much time. We need to go-" Wong told her and she nodded.

"I promise, I will be back." Jessica said looking between Bucky and Steve. Just before the portal closed she looked at them one last time, "I love you both so much." She managed to get it out before the portal closed between them.


	47. Chapter 47

"What is this?" Jessica asked Wong looking at the body in front of her. "How did he get here?"

"That's what I was hoping you would be able to tell me." He told her.

She could see Wong in her peripheral vision crossing his arms. Before he could respond, Jessica's thoughts were snapped back to the snake. That's all Jessica could see and she could feel her body moving closer and closer to it until finally she reached out and touched it. Jessica could feel power surging through her body. The snake was green and she followed it as it carried on leading her away from reality until Jessica could see clips of what had happened. Clips on what he had wanted to show her, clips of his death.

"You really are the worst brother." Thor said as Jessica started scanning the area. She was looking at Loki.

"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again" Loki told him holding the tesseract.

Jessica watched as the scene in front of her started to enfold and she couldn't believe the chaos that was in front of her. Thanos had got to Thor. She could feel her energy surging through her body as she felt the tears starting to come through. She watched as Thor was covered and held down. The next thing she knew everything had gone black. She could feel a tightening around her throat. She could feel panic as her temper continued to rise. Jessica looked around and her body was going up in flames and lightning crashed around her.

Jessica snapped out of her thoughts and looked down, her hands were on his body. The colour starting to return to his face and within seconds she watched as he gasped for air.

"Loki?" Jessica said, unsure on what was going on. "I'm Jessica, -"

"You're the mortal girl that's Thor's soulmate." He said looking at her, "you're the one that the blithering idiot won't stop talking about." Jessica watched as it looked like he was going to say something else but he passed out.

"Wong, we need to do something." Jessica told him, "I need to find Strange before Thanos gets that stone."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jessica groaned as she listened to Loki complaining again about how it was inhuman to keep locked away. Jessica now stopped glancing over to the box where he was being contained by her powers as she continued searching through the books with Wong.

"Wong, I can't stay here and listen to his constant whining!" Jessica said ignoring the death glare Loki was giving her, "I need to pop outside and get some real food and coffee."

"Well, if you let me out I wouldn't be constantly whining!" Loki snapped before Wong could even respond.

"Well, lets start with my list on why that isn't going to happen." Jessica started moving closer to the box, "strange things you're a threat to earth so that's one, you tried to take over earth...that's two." Jessica stopped in front of the box, "and three you tried to get into my mind."

"I didn't try to get into your mind, I succeeded..." Loki said smirking, "so when are you going to tell my dear brother that you are allies with Thanos?"

"I am not an ally of Thanos!" Jessica snapped at him. "It's not like I chose to be found by him!"

"Just like I chose to do his bidding." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right Loki," Jessica frowned turning away from him towards the door, "I'm soooo sure thanos got you to try and take over earth."

Jessica continued leaving the house before Loki could counteract her point. Jessica sighed as she felt the warmth of the sun hit her skin. She tried to calm her thoughts and clear her mind. This whole situation was stressing her out. It was like she was back in that terrible place where she was tortured. The place where this terrible nightmare began. Jessica lost herself in her own thoughts as she made her way to sandwich shop and placed her order, begrudgingly placing a order for food for Loki.

As she waited she focussed on the tv, watching the news play as it focused on some kid with fire hands at an orphanage. She continued watching as some team called the X-men appeared, which it really didn't look like a team at all. Some big iron guy, a moody teenager and some guy in red and black with the words trainee written on him. Jessica couldn't see anything that made them really special apart from the fact that the guy was metal but they must have been something about them if they were able to go after the fire fist kid "Do you know where this is happening?" Jessica asked the guy behind the counter.

The guy grunted without looking up, "pre-recorded. This happened months ago." He said as he continued prepping the sandwich, "bloody freaks, if you ask me." He passed her over the sandwiches and Jessica frowned at him and made her way out of the shop.


	48. Chapter 48

Jessica had quickly made her way back to Wong and Loki - dropping the sandwiches off to them and left without explanation. She didn't need distractions and Loki was definitely a huge one. His constant moodiness and stroppiness. The constant complaining. Jessica got her phone out and skimmed out any information she could on these x-men and once she found the address 1407 graymalkin lane she smirked to herself and prepared her transportation portal for the house.

. . . . . . .

Jessica groaned as she opened her eyes and could see the mansion. Her head was now pounding and she took some deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She never understood how this never affected Wong, but this was once again a power she had only recently learnt with his help.

Jessica took a few steps forward, and quickly stopped as her vision became blurry. "Come on Jessica" she groaned to herself rubbing her head. Jessica shook her head and opened her eyes and let out a sigh when her vision became clear. She made her way to the front door and knocked on it.

Jessica waited and waited, knocking again on the door. After another five minutes of waiting she sighed and started walking round to the back of the mansion. The closer she got to the back of the house, she could hear some sort of noise. It sounded like it was coming from a tv.

"Holy shitballs" Jessica said as her eyes landed on the metal man doing burpees.

"How comes I never get that sort of reaction?" came a male voice, Jessica found herself snapping from the metal man who now stopped his burpees to be focusing her attention on a guy sitting at a table drinking coffee. Jessica examined his face, no hair and disfigured skin.

"Are you guys the xmen?" Jessica asked causing the guy to smirk.

"We like to be called x people." He told her crossing his arms, "we're inclusive of all people."

"Wade," a voice came beside Jessica and she looked up. The metal man was approaching them, "leave the girl alone."

. . . .

Loki could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. This was humiliating and it reminded him of his time in asguard when his so called father kept him prisoner. Loki scoffed to himself, could he really class him as a father. I mean in all honesty; he was taken and used as a bargaining chip.

Loki continued pacing up and down his sealed area. He looked over to the fat Chinese guy who had been chatting to Jessica the last few days. This guy was new, he hadn't seen him before. Loki's face scowled as he remembered the last time he was here he had been falling for thirty minutes, but Jessica hadn't done that to him. She had gotten him back to health, even if it had been done through a distance. His thoughts had been disrupted when the memory of Thanos flooded his mind. He was still out there and Thor was probably already dead. That blithering idiot. The feeling of sadness overwhelmed Loki, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then his eyes snapped open when he heard a bang.

He looked over and saw Jessica running towards him, "Loki, I need your help!" Jessica said breathless, "how true are the rumours that you're the god of mischief?"

"It depends on what I get in return," loki said smirking,

"That's easy," Jessica said, "I won't hand deliver you to Thanos."


End file.
